Fanfic comunitario: Night Broken Pact
by Getsuya
Summary: Los demonios han roto el pacto que tenían con el cielo y piensan atacar a los humanos sin que la Prior Llumis esté en el cielo, sin embargo, recientemente han aparecido personas con extraños poderes sacros que pueden combatirlos, ¿cómo acabará todo?
1. Fichas de los personajes

Bueno, este es un fanfic comunitario donde participamos varias en un foro que hemos hecho para ello. En él cada uno creamos un personaje y vamos escribiendo por turnos, creando nosotros mismos la propia historia bajo un molde hecho por los ficmasters, que son los que crean la trama principal. Aquí os dejo las fichas de los personajes para que vayáis conociéndolos:

Nombre y apellidos: Aarjen van Slosse

Edad: 23

Sexo y raza: Hombre, humano.

Poder: Al ser humano no posee ningún poder propio. A la hora de luchar maneja dos cuchillas curvadas de doble hoja de las que cuelgan sendas cadenas, la de la mano izquierda es negra y la otra blanca.

Aspecto físico: Aarjen tiene un color de piel algo claro, y el pelo y los ojos de un naranja fuerte. Mide un metro setenta y ocho, y su cuerpo tiene aspecto de deportista debido a que en su ajetreada vida hace bastante "ejercicio". Cuando no está en horario laboral suele vestir unos pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas y camisetas oscuras de manga corta, siempre que el tiempo o el clima lo permitan.

Personalidad: Chico aparentemente formal y simpático en el trabajo, en sus estudios y en su entorno cercano, pero bastante reservado en el plano más intimo. Por la vida que lleva y por varios fracasos sentimentales no tiene ningún buen amigo a día de hoy, hecho que acentúa su personalidad.

Historia: Nació en Amberes, Bélgica. Desde pequeño fue un gran amante de la electrónica y la informática, así que pronto enfocó su vida en ese sentido, tanto en el plano académico como en su tiempo libre, en el que se dedicaba a hacer negocios al filo de la legalidad. Su familia es de clase media y al ser hijo único pudo acceder a la universidad sin ninguna traba económica. Tras su primer año de ingeniería informática, pidió irse de Erasmus a Kyoto, donde ofertaban simultáneamente su carrera conjunta con ingeniería electrónica. Tras dos años estudiando allí ha conseguido un buen puesto de prácticas en Apple, además de ser el creador anónimamente de una popular web sobre demonología.

* * *

Nombre y apellidos: Saori Izumi

Edad: 21

Sexo y raza: Mujer/Humana

Poder: Aumenta su agilidad y velocidad, entre otras cosas que irán apareciendo. Además, su colgante "cobra vida".

Aspecto físico: De piel morena, más de lo normal en Japón debido a su afición a tirarse horas tomando el sol en el jardín. Tiene el pelo corto y rosa, más claro en la raíz que en las puntas, y con los ojos casi dorados, estatura media-baja y complexión atlética. Siempre lleva consigo, bajo la camiseta, una cadena con un colgante de su fallecida abuela: una piedra de cuarzo transparente tallado dentro de una fina espiral de plata. Le gusta vestir con ropa cara y es muy pija a la hora de comprar ropa. Suele vestir con minifaldas y botas. Dentro de las botas siempre lleva una navaja escondida "por si hace falta"…

Cuando se "transforma", su atuendo es una ropa completamente negra: pantalón largo, botas, camiseta larga y una capucha que cubre su pelo y su boca, dejando únicamente al descubierto sus ojos. Además, lleva un cascabel en el cuello (además del colgante de su abuela, del que nunca se separa) y, como armas, unos guantes con una garra de metal en cada mano que puede extraer y esconder cuando quiere.

Personalidad: Es una chica egocéntrica, interesada y entusiasta. Tiene que conseguir lo que quiere, y si no puede lo compra o lo roba, llegando a matar si es necesario, no por necesidad, sino por diversión.  
Es muy cerrada, nadie ha llegado a conocerla a fondo. Tiene un grupito de amigos de la universidad, con los que es muy simpática y divertida, pero sin dejar de ser misteriosa y superficial. Le gusta el anime y el manga, afición que comparte con sus amigos de la universidad, y se gasta mucho dinero en ello, sobre todo en cosplays, (de ahí que se "disfrace" cuando roba).  
Es muy inteligente, cosa que malgasta en una carrera sencilla para ella, una carrera a la que va solo para aparentar. Le gustan mucho las artes marciales, es muy ágil y se le dan muy bien, sobre todo domina el uso de las armas cortas.

Historia: De pequeña vivía en Osaka, en una enorme mansión pagada con los negocios de sus padres; era una niña feliz y alegre, con muchos amigos. El único inconveniente que tenía era que sus padres estaban tan ocupados que no tenían tiempo para preocuparse de ella. Tanto es así que metieron a Saori en la escuela de artes ninja sin mirar sus intereses, solo porque su primo acudía allí y la madre de él podía ocuparse de ella. Esta forma de tratarla fue la culpable del futuro comportamiento de la joven.  
Cuando acabó el instituto era una chica totalmente distinta. Se fue a Tokio, a la universidad: una carrera sencilla, una residencia de estudiantes… vamos, el fin de su riqueza… en teoría…

* * *

Nombre y apellidos: Terry Lavi  
Edad: 17  
Sexo y raza: Hombre/Humano  
Poder: Aumento extremo de fuerza facultades físicas (fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, etc)  
Residencia: Roppongi (barrio de copas y bares)

Aspecto físico: De piel morena. Llama la atención su melena roja, con una bandana de color azul ocupando parte de la frente pero suejetando el pelo hacia atrás. Sus ojos son de color azul intenso. Es un chico alto, inusual para mucha gente para un chico de tal edad, con un cuerpo atletico debido a sus años en el club de boxeo, las peleas callejeras en las que participa y algunas horas que dedica a entrenar. Normalmente va con el uniforme del instituto, aunque en lugar de llevar camisa, usa una camiseta bastante vieja. Algo que llama la atención de su ropa es el camal recogido, al estilo skater. Cuando no va al instituto cambia la chaqueta de estudiante por una chaqueta de cuero con un grueso pelaje en el cuello, con la frase "Kiss my ass" en la espalda y unos pantalones bastante anchos adornados con tiras colgando y una cadena atada en dos parte del cinturón.

Personalidad: Despreocupado, sinvergüenza y bromista. Odia estudiar, así que normalmente pasa la mayoría del tiempo en la azotea con sus cuatro compañeros de banda. Es muy territorial y orgulloso, por lo que siempre anda metido en peleas con otras bandas. Cuando se aburre y no hay rivales con los que pelear, suele desafiar a los clubs de lucha del instituto, en un intento de demostrar quién manda. Por lo demás es un chico normal: cuida de su familia y sus amigos sin importarle el precio.

Historia: Nació en Nueva York, es el mayor de hermanos gemelos. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron Terry fue el que más sufrió de los dos gemelos, pues tenía que convivir la mayor parte del año con su padre. Se fue a Japón con él cuando lo trasladaron al departamento de policía de Tokyo. Después de provocar unos cuantos incidentes en su nuevo instituto, consiguió deshacerse de las burlas e insultos al ser extranjero. Ingresó en el club de boxeo, abandonándolo después de una trifulca con el hijo del entrenador. Le apodaron "el ogro rojo" tanto en boxeo como en las calles, debido a su peculiar melena roja y la ferocidad con la que pelea. Es jefe de una pequeña banda de cinco miembros, incluyéndose él, la cual cuida como si fueran hermanos.

* * *

Nombre y apellidos: Setoh  
Edad: ?  
Sexo y raza: Hombre/demonio  
Poder: Transformación de mano en guadaña y metamorfosis en forma demonio 100%

Aspecto físico: De piel morena. Cabello corto, aunque con largas patillas, de color negro azulado de punta hacia atrás y ojos rojo intenso. Sus rasgos más característicos son sus orejas de punta caídas y sus colmillos, aunque lo que más llama la atención de él es su brazo izquierdo, totalmente escamado, como si de una armadura se tratase, y su garra afilada, que usa como guadaña. Normalmente va vestido con una chaqueta corta imitando a una casaca, de color azul oscuro, dejando el pecho al descubierto, y unos pantalones negros sujetos por un gran cinto, y terminados en unas grebas y escarpes, acabados en punta, de color dorado envejecido.

Personalidad: Tiene doble personalidad (Setoh: despistado, sinvergüenza y pícaro. Le encanta la fiesta y las mujeres, ya sean humanas o no; y Seth: sádico, violento y no muestra apenas clemencia. Lo único que le interesa es pelear y beber). Si algo tienen en común sus dos personalidades es el sentido del honor y lealtad hacia su cometido y su Señor Lucifer.

Historia: Pertenece a la raza Caronte, conocidos en el mundo humano como Parca, Shinigami o Muerte. Sus cometidos principales son la recolecta de almas pecadoras y la caza de demonios que violan alguna ley. Trabajan directamente bajo las órdenes de la Muerte, la que decide sobre el fin de la vida de los humanos. Siempre va acompañado de una diablilla semejante a un murciélago. Es un leal esbirro de Lucifer, Señor del Pandemonium, o Infierno.

* * *

Nombre y apellidos: Getsuya Seichiro

Edad: 18 años

Sexo y raza: Hombre. Humano

Poder: distribución parcial de los sentidos, así como del sistema nervioso, sanguíneo y similares.

Aspecto físico: alto y delgado, de complexión fuerte aunque a simple vista parezca un enclenque. Viste una camiseta azul oscura debajo de algo casi igual que una túnica, cuya única diferencia es que la parte de arriba y la de abajo están separadas, con rayas del mismo tono azul. Pelo de un azul muy oscuro, más oscuro que el de las ropas, que está sujeto con una delgada cinta para que no le dificulte la visión, y unos ojos de un intenso negro. (La ropa y el pelo serían algo así .com/image/sano%20ueki/N_ . pero con la cinta más delgada y sin la cicatriz del ojo)

Personalidad: con valores morales y principios muy altos, con gran sentido de la responsabilidad y del deber, le encanta luchar y probar sus habilidades marciales, de las que se siente muy orgulloso, con cualquier oponente. No se rinde nunca y siempre sabe sacarle el lado positivo a la situación. Sabe templar sus emociones en cualquier situación, excepto cuando alguien lo menosprecia o lo subestima, situaciones en las que más que rabia siente emoción y ve un desafío donde demostrar sus habilidades.

Historia: criado en un templo como los que ya no quedan, perteneciente a su familia, el clan Seichiro, ha vivido en un ambiente donde el menor fallo era castigado y había una supremacía de la disciplina y de los valores éticos y morales. Esto ha hecho que su esfuerzo y constancia en el entrenamiento no tenga límites, en busca de una felicitación de su padre, que nunca parece estar contento con sus artes marciales. Vive prácticamente confiando en el templo, del que sólo sale para ir a la escuela, cosa que considera una pérdida de tiempo, ya que su único objetivo es ser líder del clan, al igual que su padre, y para ello tiene que ser más fuerte que todos los demás miembros de su familia que quieran optar al puesto.

* * *

Nombre y apellidos: Alice  
Edad: ?  
Sexo y raza**:** Mujer/demonio  
Poder: De su cuerpo proyecta unas cadenas muy largas, que se mueven a su antojo. Aunque tiene una forma particular de demonio, no hay testigos que lo hayan visto (quizá porque han muerto y no han podido contarlo, quizá porque nunca se ha transformado completamente ante alguien).

Aspecto físico: Alice es una chica muy pálida, de rostro joven y cabello muy largo y negro. Suele llevar, a modo de adorno, dos calaveras con lazo a cada lado de la cabeza. Un rasgo particular en ella son sus ojos, que cambian según su estado de humor: rojo (aburrida/curiosa), negro (enfadada), azul (feliz), verde (recelosa) y algunos más. A pesar de que tiene un aspecto un tanto débil físicamente, posee una gran fuerza por lo que es buena en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En general viste entremezclando los colores negro, rojo y violeta, siempre con ropa de un estilo bastante gótico.

Personalidad: Aunque evidentemente no es nada inocente, sabe actuar muy bien. Es capaz de ganarse la confianza y favores de cualquiera, sobre todo de los humanos. Es curiosa por naturaleza y le gusta mucho estudiar las situaciones, probar al resto del mundo y jugar como si se tratase de un particular ajedrez. Considera al resto como simples juguetes que han de satisfacerla y en general consigue todo lo que desea. Bastante cruel, egoísta, con una pizca de cinismo y con la idea clara de que "el fin justifica los medios" (terminar con su aburrimiento), es lo que le impulsa a inclinarse hacia un lado u otro según conveniencia. Nunca se sabe qué es lo que está pensando.

Historia: Poco se sabe de sus orígenes, pues aunque hay rumores de que no es una "auténtica demonio", se comporta como tal. Cuando nació vino a este mundo con su hermano mellizo Ryo, pero él por algún motivo desapareció. Desde entonces Alice, aburrida, ha estado probando y jugando con la gente. No considera al resto como "seres que merezcan su respeto". Aún así, años después de que Ryo desapareciese una sombra de forma variable, con vida y voluntad propia, la sigue. Aunque en si el tema de la revolución de los demonios no le interesa, lo que si llama su atención es lo que esto tiene como consecuencia.

* * *

Nombre: Kaito (かいと)  
Edad: 18  
Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de Mayo de 1992  
Sexo y Raza: Hombre/Humano  
Grupo Sanguíneo: B+  
Ubicación Actual: Tokio, Sumida. En una fábrica abandonada en Yahiro, cerca del río Arakawa.  
Poder: Control parcial del aire, que le da la capacidad de "almacenar" aire en su cuerpo y "dispararlo" con mayor presión, como un chorro de aire comprimido.

Aspecto Físico: Su apariencia mezcla rasgos tanto europeos como japoneses. De tez clara, cabello largo y castaño, además de ojos redondeados y de un exótico color gris. A pesar de que se ejercita a diario, no tiene una contextura robusta pero no por eso carece de fuerza.  
No tiene muchas variaciones en su estilo de vestir. Siempre lleva puesto unos jeans gastados, unas zapatillas que demuestran su uso diario, una camiseta sin mangas y una cazadora a la cual le falta la manga derecha, lo cual revela un tatuaje en ese brazo.

Personalidad: Carismático, alegre y gracioso. Es bastante sociable, pero no acostumbra estar en grupo, sobre todo cuando se trata de "trabajo". Es inteligente, sin embargo no acostumbra pensar demasiado las cosas, lo cual le acarrea muchos problemas innecesarios. Es un estafador innato. Pero, frente a algunas mujeres se inhibe y es incapaz de desenvolverse naturalmente.

Historia: Al momento de nacer fue abandonado para que muriera, pero una gentil señora lo salvó de la muerte. Cuando los médicos lograron estabilizar su situación, la mujer lo alojó en el orfelinato donde trabajaba y en el cual vivió durante casi 10 años.  
En su noveno cumpleaños, Saki, la mujer que lo había salvado, cayó gravemente enferma y, por su falta de recursos, murió al cabo de unos meses. Antes de morir, ella lo bautizó como Kaito, nombre que él aceptó, renegando su nombre y apellido anterior.  
Los meses que siguieron a la muerte de Saki fueron insoportables, ya que los demás niños comenzaron a molestarlo en mayor medida y la respuesta de Kaito era más agresiva que lo usual por la situación en la que se encontraba, y por eso mismo se ganó muchos enemigos. Ante esa situación intolerable, decidió escapar del orfanato.  
Abandonado a su suerte en las calles de Nagasaki, fue rescatado por segunda vez de las garras de la muerte, esta vez por quien sería su sensei, Zillah Lichtenfeld, un exiliado viajero judío que pasaba sus últimos años en Japón. Al ver a Kaito en la calle a punto de morir, decidió ayudar a todos los huérfanos que se encontraban sin hogar, acogiéndolos y manteniéndolos. Aunque quería a todos sus acogidos, que consideraba sus hijos, sólo a algunos los entrenó en alguna de las artes marciales que había aprendido en sus días de trotamundos. Luego de unos años Zillah murió y la responsabilidad de cuidar a todos cayó en los tres discípulos del viejo: Tashibana Reiko, Toshiba Kaoru y Kaito.  
El grupo se trasladó a Tokio, debido a las dificultades que se presentaron en Nagasaki por los Yakuza que reclamaban parte de la herencia del viejo Zillah. Ya en Tokio, comenzaron a ganar fama en los barrios bajos hasta consolidarse como Silent Crow, una organización que se encarga de diferentes trabajos que son desagradables para los Yakuza u otras organizaciones criminales, debido a que la banda es conformada por forajidos que no poseen una identidad en Japón, algo así como fantasmas para la sociedad.

* * *

Posteamos en un foro llamado ínferus, el que quiera que me envíe un review y le mando la url concreta ¡id sin miedo y registraos! Podéis dejar vuestros comentarios, críticas, sugerencias e incluso hay un apartado para vuestros propios fics. Espero que poco a poco podamos ir creciendo ^^, gracias por leer, a continuación podréis leer la historia.


	2. Ronda 1: Night Broken Pact

Para que no os liéis, os pongo el nombre del user que ha escrito cada trozo y el nombre de su pj, cada parte está narrada en primera persona desde la perspectiva del personaje en cuestión, lo que ayuda a meterse en cada uno de los personajes durante la lectura. Voy a postear la introducción y una ronda completa, por lo que intervendrá tanto el narrador como todos los personajes. Esta ronda es más que nada introductoria, donde se darán a conocer a los personajes, su entorno, etc. Como aquí no se pueden poner enlaces, no puedo postear imágenes de algunas escenas ni música aconsejada por el autor del texto para ambientar algunas partes, aunque todo esto está en los textos originales del foro. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo esto tanto como nosotros hemos disfrutado escribiendo ^^.

* * *

_**Parte 1: Night Broken Pact**_

_**User: Diosmaka**_

_**Narrador**_

La noche era todo lo que la envolvía, sin ninguna estrella en el cielo oscuro. Lo único que la rodeaba eran las pocas farolas que había en la estrecha calle… y ese extraño cantar que provenía de todas direcciones. – "Hijo de hombre, entona una elegía sobre el rey de Tiro. Le dirás: Así dice el Señor Yahveh: Eras el sello de una obra maestra, lleno de sabiduría, acabado en belleza". – Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mostrando la desesperación de la chica, sin entender que pasaba, mientras la misteriosa voz continuaba su rezo – "En Edén estabas, en el jardín de Dios. Toda suerte de piedras preciosas formaban tu manto: rubí, topacio, diamante, crisólito, piedra de ónice, jaspe, zafiro, malaquita, esmeralda; en oro estaban labrados los aretes y pinjantes que llevabas, aderezados desde el día de tu creación."

De repente, las farolas comenzaron a apagarse a su paso, mientras continuaba huyendo, desesperada, de la extraña presencia que notó nada más salir de la estación de Saitama.

La voz no cesaba, esta vez con tono de ira – "Querubín protector de alas desplegadas te había hecho yo, estabas en el monte santo de Dios, caminabas entre piedras de fuego. Fuiste perfecto en tu conducta desde el día de tu creación, hasta el día en que se halló en ti iniquidad. Por la amplitud de tu comercio se ha llenado tu interior de violencia, y has pecado. Y yo te he degradado del monte de Dios, y te he eliminado, querubín protector, de en medio de las piedras de fuego." - Las luces seguían extinguiéndose a medida que corría, cada vez más aterrada. Al girar una esquina perdió un zapato, aunque no pareció darse cuenta, solo quería escapar de esa situación.

La voz del misterioso orador se calmó, ahora parecía alegre – "Tu corazón se ha pagado de tu belleza, has corrompido tu sabiduría por causa de tu esplendor. Yo te he precipitado en tierra, te he expuesto como espectáculo a los reyes. Por la multitud de tus culpas por la inmoralidad de tu comercio, has profanado tus santuarios. Y yo he sacado de ti mismo el fuego que te ha devorado; te he reducido a ceniza sobre la tierra, a los ojos de todos los que te miraban." – La joven por fin pudo vislumbrar una figura al final de la calle, bajo una farola.  
De golpe, el miedo se esfumó, al fin encontró ayuda. Siguió corriendo hasta que se tropezó y cayó a escasos metros de su supuesto salvador. Pudo ver a un hombre joven, bien vestido con un traje claro. El cabello corto de color platino y las gafas que llevaba le daban aire intelectual. El hombre sostenía un libro negro mientras lo leía en voz alta. La felicidad que sentía se esfumó de repente al darse cuenta que la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza pertenecía a ese hombre.

Mientras intentaba huir de nuevo, el joven prosiguió con su lectura, ignorando la situación de la mujer – "Todos los pueblos que te conocían están pasmados por ti. Eres un objeto de espanto, y has desaparecido para siempre."

Con un golpe seco cerró el libro, donde se podía leer "Biblia". La chica, aún en el suelo, temblaba a la vez que, poco a poco, alzaba la vista, viendo como el misterioso sujeto la miraba con una sonrisa sádica en los labios.

- ¿Sabes? Todas estas palabras son totalmente injustas, todas falsas. Esa panda de beatos y aduladores de ahí arriba solo saben que lamerle su gordo culo de mandamás. – el libro ardió de golpe mientras el chico comenzó a acercarse a la aterrorizada joven – Aunque es posible que la culpa sea compartida, así que les pondré a todos en jaque y veremos de que están hechos.

Su mirada cambió, ahora irradiaba ira, maldad, algo que hizo que la mujer gritara de horror. El grito retumbó en todo el vecindario, pero no pareció oírlo nadie, más bien no parecía haber nadie en el barrio.

El misterioso personaje se alejaba seguido de una sombra apenas humana, la cual se relamía, al parecer por algún bocado que acababa de probar.

- Tranquilo chico, cuando llegue la "Luna de Sangre" podréis comer lo que queráis – dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas – Hasta puede que convirtamos este mundo en un buffet libre.

En otro lugar de Japón, una figura se alzaba en lo alto de la Torre de Tokyo envuelta en un manto negro, más negro incluso que la noche que envolvía la ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies. Parecía observar la Luna, dubitativo y ausente, como si algo en ella estuviera mal. Finalmente, agachó la cabeza mirando las luces de la ciudad de Tokyo.

- Tengo de dejar de preocuparme por nada. – después de unos segundos en silencio siguió hablando consigo mismo - Mejor me pongo al tajo.  
Y dando un paso al frente se precipitó al vacío, desapareciendo entre los claroscuros de aquella enorme metrópolis.

* * *

_**User: Kyo**_

_**Personaje: Kaito**_

Los callejones oscuros, el tic-tac del reloj, los susurros entre las sombras, los luminosos ojos de los gatos vagabundos, el sonido de los vehículos que congestionaban las calles, las personas que caminaban despreocupadas por la ciudad, las luces que nunca se apagaban, el olor de la gran ciudad, el aire que golpea la cara, todo eso se percibía desde esta vieja cornisa. La familiaridad de todo aquello me reactiva, es el hábitat al cual estoy acostumbrado, en donde mis sentidos se agudizan, mi mente se expande y donde puedo sentir ese vago sentimiento de seguridad. Aquí es donde pertenezco, siempre me embarga esa emoción cuando estoy en una misión.

- ¡Hey! Mira, ya somos famosos. Nos dedican una portada. – dijo uno de los chicos a mis espaldas. Kintama Keigo, pelo desordenado y rizado, con unos ojos marrones y vivos, efusivo e inexperto, un novato. Pero se percibe cierto potencial, además que tiene una gran actitud, siempre feliz. Somos un poco más felices desde que se unió a la banda.

- Serás pendejo, estamos de encubierto y tú gritando como perra en celo. – contestó el muchacho que se sentaba a su lado. Yoshida Masaru es su nombre. Veterano dentro del grupo, su actitud es igual para todos, excepto para los más antiguos que él. Calvo y con varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, sus ojos de color verde parecen de serpiente, fríos y con la capacidad de atravesarte el alma.

- Pero mira, estamos en varios periódicos después de lo que pasó ayer. Nunca pensé que nuestra popularidad subiría tanto. – insistía Kintama, intentando que el otro leyera.

- ¡Está bien! Sólo deja de joder por un momento, niñato. – de mala gana, Yoshida comenzó a leer en voz alta. – "Los Cuervos atacan de nuevo"  
- Bonito título. – comenté

- _"Una de las más recientes olas de crimen que han ocurrido en la ciudad de Tokio se debe a la misteriosa banda "Silent Crow" que han operado con total libertad desde hace 2 años. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía japonesa para atrapar a estos criminales, el seudónimo de estos maleantes les cae como anillo al dedo, debido a lo silencioso de sus golpes. "Parece que se esfumaran en el aire", dicen la mayoría de los afectados._

_Pero el Gobierno intenta tapar estos hechos diciendo que "no debemos caer en pánico por un simple mito urbano". Pero los "Cuervos" han demostrado ser más que una invención de la imaginación colectiva, ridiculizando en múltiples ocasiones a las autoridades que se atreven a desafiarlos. Estos rebeldes han influido a otros grupos que intentan repetir el estilo de sus héroes, incluso algunos más osados dicen pertenecer a la banda, aunque después de ser arrestados lo han desmentido.  
Uno de sus últimos golpes fue hacia uno de los profesores del Instituto Tachibana. El maestro se encontraba en un hotel en el momento en que estos malhechores irrumpieron de alguna forma en el dormitorio y lo inmovilizaron con las sábanas de su cama. Los policías irrumpieron en la habitación, ya que una llamada anónima que se realizó dentro del edificio informaba que miembros de "Silent Crow" habían sido avistados en las instalaciones, precisamente en la habitación donde se ubicaba este profesor. La sorpresa de la fuerza policial fue que entro de la habitación, en vez de encontrar a los criminales, encontraron al profesor maniatado y fotos que inculpaban al profesor de tener relaciones sexuales con algunas de sus estudiantes, por lo cual fue arrestado en el momento en que fue encontrado._

_Esto nos deja con la interrogante, ¿es realmente esta banda perjudicial para el bienestar de los japoneses? Gracias a la acción de estos pseudo-criminales, se han resuelto muchos casos que habían tenido que cerrarse por falta de evidencia. ¿Son unos criminales que deben ser aprehendidos o unos Robin Hood modernos?"._

- ¡Somos héroes! – exclamó Kintama, una vez que Yoshida terminó de leer.

- No seas ridículo, niñato. – lo reprendió Masaru.

- Pero ¿por qué? Hacemos acciones buenas, el mismo periodista lo reconoce

- No confundas las cosas, Keigo-kun. – interrumpí, antes de que pudiese hablar Yoshida. – No somos héroes, no tenemos la intención de serlos. Simplemente nos ganamos la vida, sobrevivimos. Algunos lo pueden aprobar, muchos no, pero eso no quita que seamos criminales. Bájate de la nube y acéptalo, así es como vivimos en Silent Crow.

- Lo sé, Kaito. No tienes que repetírmelo. – dijo Keigo, ofuscado. – Todos los días el mismo sermón…

- Y te lo seguiré diciendo hasta que lo aprendas. Ahora todos callados, acabamos de encontrar a nuestra víctima. – dije.

Se veía caminando a lo lejos, por la calle frente a la cornisa, un hombre de traje oscuro que caminaba nervioso, mirando a todos lados de vez en cuando. Una joven lo acompañaba, vestida sensualmente. Ambos se adentraron en una pequeña tienda abandonada. Esa era la señal.

- Vamos, tenemos que actuar rápido.

Todos descendimos rápidamente, y nos dirigimos con cautela al lugar designado. A pesar de toda la gente que pasaba por el lugar, nadie se percató de nuestra presencia, ni de cómo nos escabullíamos dentro del local. Dentro estaba el hombre del traje, ya sin traje, y con la lujuria impregnada en sus ojos

- ¿Qué?, – exclamó el alterado sujeto, sorprendido el momento menos oportuno - ¿quiénes son ustedes?

- Eso no necesita saberlo, Koizumi-san. – dijo un Keigo, completamente serio. Por eso lo elegí como ayudante, tiene esa capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier tipo de circunstancia a una velocidad impresionante.

- Tiene algo que nosotros necesitamos, y se lo venimos a pedir amablemente – dijo Yoshida, con su típica actitud prepotente.

- N-no sé de qué hablan, no tengo n-nada de valor. Además que interrumpen-n así en un recinto p-privado… - tartamudeó el asustado Koizumi.

- No tienes porque mentir – dijo la chica a su lado. – Toma Kaito, aquí está lo que quieres.

- Gracias, Hikari-chan. Ahora tenemos que volver, sino las cosas se complicarán demasiado. – dije, mientras nos alejábamos dejando anonadado al pobre Koizumi, con unos cuantos Yenes menos, y sin poder saciar sus deseos.

Nos alejamos rápidamente del lugar, atravesando la calle con cautela y escondiéndonos en uno de los callejones. Hikari nos seguía, con su largo cabello azabache al viento.

- Hiciste un trabajo magnífico, Hikari-chan, te ves muy sexy con ese traje. – Asano Hikari, también pertenece a mi equipo. Una sensual chica, con unos ojos tan negros como su cabello. Sus rasgos son casi los del estereotipo japonés, y se molesta cuando se lo hacen notar. Su traje apretado la hace lucir realmente erótica.

- Idiota… - a pesar de eso, se sonrojó.

- ¿Aún no estás de servicio? Porque te pagaría para que… - la frase de Keigo quedó en el aire, ya que a base de golpes Hikari-chan no dejó que la terminara. El resto del camino, Yoshida tuvo que llevárselo al hombro.

- Al parecer llegamos a tiempo. – dije, asombrado.

Al frente sólo había una vieja fábrica que no parecía tener nada de especial. La poca iluminación de la zona no permite apreciar por completo el lugar, aún así se puede percibir el río Arakawa iluminado por las luces del puente. Es un lugar tranquilo, dentro de lo que podemos considerar tranquilo en el mundo del crimen, aunque de noche es una verdadera trampa mortal. Antes de poder acercarme más, unos pasos resonaron en las proximidades, y por reflejos todos nos escondimos entre las sombras y algunos tarros de basura.

- ¡Qué basurero! Me impresiona que tengamos deudas con estos mocosos que casi viven en la mierda. – tronó una voz. Se escucharon unas risas que acompañaron la oración. - ¿Dónde está el jefe de este vertedero?

- Me impresiona que el mismísimo Tarô haya bajado hasta este basurero. Eso quiere decir que ha subido el nivel de la basura o que el "Loto Negro" se ha vuelto cada vez más inútil.

En la zona iluminada se pudo ver al que hablaba, Toshiba Kaoru, uno de los 3 líderes de "Silent Crow", el más problemático de nosotros. Irrespetuoso con todo aquel que tenga un gramo de autoridad y un pervertido que persigue todo lo que posea sombra. De mediana estatura, pero bastante fornido y con una cabellera roja y alborotada. Normalmente vestía, como en esta ocasión, unos pantalones de camuflaje y una camiseta sin mangas. Por el arte marcial que Zillah le enseñó, el atuendo es el más adecuado.

- Veo que trajiste a tus dos amantes para hacer el trato. – dijo, señalando a los dos mastodontes que protegían a Tarô.

- La fama te precede, basura. Es mejor venir preparado, para no caer en una de tus trampas. Pero eso son pequeños detalles, lo importante es si tienes el disco o no.

- Es curioso que lo preguntes, porque la información que nos diste nos llevó a una trampa de la que casi no escapamos, ¿era necesario todo eso?

- Así que no lo tienen… - Tarô sonrió maliciosamente, su plan había salido perfectamente. Lo que él no sabe es que nuestro plan también marcha a la perfección. – Creo que tendré que avisar al jefe, "los Cuervos le han fallado". Incluso puedo ver su futuro, sus restos esparcidos por todo este vertedero mientras los verdaderos cuervos se comen sus restos.

- ¿Quién dijo que no tenía el disco? – rió Kaoru. El celular del yakuza quedó a medio camino, pero sobrepasó el shock rápido.

- ¿Ah sí? Me gustaría creerte, pero debe ser otro de tus famosos engaños.

- No lo es. – lo interrumpí. Me acerqué a la zona iluminada, donde estaba Kaoru.

-¡Hasta que llegaste! Ya creí que me abandonarías, amigo… - con un puñetazo, callé a ese bocazas.

- ¡Que mierda crees que estás haciendo! ¡Por qué siempre complicas las cosas! ¡¿Acaso no tienes cerebro, maldito imbécil?

- ¡Y tú porque me pegas, idiota! ¡Deberías ser un buen amigo y ayudarme, puto!

- ¡Y una mierda! Siempre jodes todo, no puedes pedir que siempre te estemos ayudando. ¡Y deja de llamarme amigo! ¡No soy tu amigo, pedazo de mierda!

- ¡Cállense los dos! Parecen unos niños pequeños, no entiendo cómo pueden comportarse así frente a un cliente. – esa voz conocida, siempre terminaba las peleas con Kaoru. Ya me las pagará, ese cabrón.

- Tachibana-chan – Kaoru corrió hacia ella. Tachibana Reiko, la otra líder de "Silent Crow". Su larga cabellera rubia llegaba hasta sus rodillas, sus ojos verdes perforan tu cerebro, su rostro dulce te enceguece y su seductor cuerpo voluptuoso te calienta. Pero, dentro de esa apariencia, yace un demonio dispuesto a destrozarte hasta que no queden más que los recuerdos de tus cenizas. Además de poseer una inteligencia sin igual, es una de las personas más peligrosas con las que jamás me he encontrado. Kaoru estaba obsesionado con ella. Bueno, sinceramente a mí también me gusta Tachibana.

- Toshiba-kun, eres un idiota. – dijo y lo pateó en el estómago. El pobre Kaoru quedó retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Las patadas de Tachibana son extremadamente fuertes. – Disculpe el espectáculo, Tarô-dono. Kaito-kun tiene el disco en su poder, ahora creo que podemos hacer el trato que habíamos propuesto en un comienzo.

Perplejos por el momento, los yakuza no habían hecho movimiento alguno, pero repentinamente Tarô comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Sus guardaespaldas no saben qué hacer, se nota en su expresión que le tienen miedo al protegido.

- En un principio esperaba que el "Loto Negro" los matara, pero ahora que tengo a los tres líderes de los Cuervos, no puedo aguantar la tentación. No puedo aceptar el trato, Tachibana-chan, aunque quizás tú puedas tener un buen uso como esclava sexual. Takai, Nakai, maten a todos menos a la chica.

- Este fue tu primer error, Tarô – exclamó Reiko.

En ese momento corrí hacia el oponente que tenía más cerca. Antes de que pudiera apuntarme, le arrojé una piedra que había recogido antes. Le acerté en la cabeza, lo cual me produjo el tiempo suficiente como para acercarme. A esa distancia le propiné un codazo al plexo solar, seguido de un codazo a la mandíbula, luego le tomé la cabeza y la golpeé con un rodillazo. El matón cayó al suelo de inmediato, con la respiración agitada y la boca sangrando.

Al otro lado, Kaoru se regodeaba de su oponente vencido, era una mala costumbre que la tiene desde que lo conozco. Al parecer le rompió el brazo al pobre Nakai, ¿o era Takai?, por los alaridos que profería este.

- No nos asustan unas pequeñas armas de juguetes, Tarô. – dijo Tachibana, mientras se acerca al pobre condenado. Está perdido, ahora es cuando sentirás lo que es miedo - Sabíamos que el "Loto Negro" te expulsó hace unos meses, por nuestra causa. Sabíamos que querías venganza y que tu misión era una trampa. Aún así, idiota prepotente, quisiste engañarnos y matarnos. Ahora sabrás que es lo que pasas cuando juegas con cuervos, maldito arrogante.

Mientras Tachibana hablaba, los miembros de "Silent Crow" comenzaron a rodear a los derrotados. Sólo se escuchaban plegarias mientras los chicos se llevaban a los tres a la fábrica abandonada. Cruel destino para el yakuza caído.

- ¿Y para qué quieres el disco, Tachibana-chan? – preguntó Kaoru

- Podemos ganar unos puntos extra con los mafiosos si le damos esto. Según escuché, tiene información muy valiosa. Además, no mandaría a Kaito-kun a una misión sin sentido, ¿verdad? – me guiñó un ojo, maliciosamente

- Tienes suerte, Kaito. Deberías aprovecharla, como yo – dijo Kaoru, mientras manoseaba notoriamente a Tachibana.

- Maldito…degenerado… - Tachibana derribó a Kaoru y comenzó a patearlo en el suelo, con tanta violencia que la sangre comenzó a teñir el suelo.

- T-Tachibana…ya basta… - dije

-No me digas así, Kaito-kun. Dime Reiko. – mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, no podía soportar que Tachibana fuese tan amable.

-Tachibana, R-R-Reiko, me da igual…toma el disco, yo me marcho. – me di vuelta y comencé a irme.

- ¿Nos ayudarás en la próxima misión? – exclamó Reiko.

- Ni lo sueñes, no me vuelvan a llamar. Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, ustedes no me dan órdenes. ¡Hikari, Masaru, Keigo, nos largamos de este basurero!

- Volverás, Kaito-kun. Después de todo, esta es tu familia.

-Tsk… - sin verla me alejé por la misma calle por la que habíamos entrado. Mis mejillas aún ardían, y podía escuchar las risas mudas de mis compañeros. Mientras nos alejamos sólo se pueden escuchar las súplicas de un Kaoru moribundo, que al parecer sigue siendo torturado por Tachiba…por Reiko.

- "En fin" – pensé – "esta es mi disfuncional familia, después de todo".

* * *

_**User: Gettsuya**_

_**Personaje: Getsuya Seichiro**_

Me desperté sin ganas, como siempre, pensando en lo bien que se estaría unas horas más acostado, y más sabiendo que debía ir al instituto. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, al levantarme fue diferente, no sabía por qué, pero me embargó un optimismo y una energía absurdamente abundante.

-¡Osu! Hoy será un día divertido, lo intuyo.

Con esta incoherente felicidad me levanté del futón, me vestí con mi típico traje, puesto que en el instituto el uso de uniforme no era obligatorio, y abrí la puerta corrediza de madera, para ver el gran jardín que poseía el dojo. El viento me saludó, era una agradable sensación, aunque los gritos de Sato mientras golpeaba con puñetazos y patadas un tronco clavado en el suelo rodeado de cuerdas, me estropearon el momento.

-¿Tan temprano y ya molestando, Sato-kun?

Él me ignoro y siguió golpeando aquel trozo de madera, que cada vez estaba más desmejorado. Todo lo contrario de lo que parecía él, que si ya de por sí era grande, los músculos hinchados de sangre por el esfuerzo, lo hacían aun mayor.

-Tan frio como siempre –dije ante su indiferencia a mi comentario- en fin, será mejor que te duches o llegarás tarde al instituto, aunque te lo puedes permitir, los castigos de tu padre no son como los del mío. De todos modos, por mucho que entrenes no podrás…

Su mirada asesina interrumpió mi frase. Sonreí. Seichiro Sato, artista marcial con talento que trabajaba duro, incesantemente, además de mi primo y mi principal competidor ante el puesto de jefe de clan. Teníamos una fuerte competitividad, al menos por mi parte, por la suya no estaba tan seguro.

-Preocúpate de tus asuntos y de tu entrenamiento, últimamente no has hecho nada, no me gustaría ganarte tan fácilmente cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos, Getsuya-kun –sí, definitivamente él también la sentía.

Tenía razón, últimamente casi no había entrenado, me sentía raro cuando lo hacía, y sentía que algo extraño pasaría si me esforzaba demasiado, era una sensación… indescriptible.  
Volvió a golpear el tronco, produciéndose el ya familiar sonido atronador de sus puños. Realmente era fuerte y además veloz, sin embargo en técnica y reflejos, aun teniendo buenos niveles de estos también, flojeaba más, justo al contrario que yo.

-¿Fácilmente? No creas que… -pero de nuevo, fui interrumpido, esta vez por la puerta corrediza de la habitación de mi padre, que comenzaba a abrirse- mierda, ya debería estar desayunando…

Con una sonrisa desafiante me despedí de él y, corriendo tanto como pude, intenté llegar a la puerta del comedor, donde me esperaba el desayuno desde hacía varios minutos, sin embargo, una persona de prominente estatura apareció de la nada y se colocó ante ella.

-Maldita sea… -susurré-.  
-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días otou-sama.  
-Por la hora que es, supongo que ya habrás desayunado, ¿no?  
-C-claro… -respondí, mientras mi barriga se quejaba de la mentira.  
-Bien, entonces ve a tu cuarto a coger tus cosas y vete al instituto –dijo mientras, entrando en la sala, cerraba la puerta, desapareciendo de mi vista.  
-Lo volvió a hacer, otra vez sin desayuno…-susurré mientras mi mano se iba instintivamente a mi hambriento estómago.

Resignado, volví a mi habitación, cogí la maleta y me marché en dirección al instituto. Al salir me asomé al jardín, seguía entrenando, ahora haciendo flexiones, ¿no pensaba ir de nuevo? Acto seguido, como en respuesta a mi pregunta, su padre y sensei lo vio y empezó a echarle una reprimenda, obligándole a ir al instituto, sin embargo yo sabía que no iría y se quedaría en el primer lugar adecuado que encontrase, para volver a entrenar.

-Yo querría hacer lo mismo. Argh, maldita conciencia…

Finalmente salí, sin ganas, en dirección al lugar donde más se pierde el tiempo, coloquialmente llamado Instituto Kotogawa. Estaba algo lejos, a unos cinco kilómetros, al menos por el camino normal, pero era el más cercano que tenía.

-Getsuya-senseeeeeei –gritó un chico a lo lejos-.

Era Kechiro Seiro, alguien que iba a mi misma escuela y que vivía cerca del dojo. Era un buen chico, dos años menor que yo, lo había conocido este año y se había unido recientemente al dojo como discípulo.

-Ya te dije que no soy tu maestro, así que no me llames sensei, ese cargo le pertenece a Koeguri.  
-Bueno, pero tú fuiste quien me inició en las artes marciales y quien intercedió para que pudiera entrar en el dojo, así que en cierto modo sí eres mi sensei.

Eso era cierto, sólo personas extremadamente talentosas podían entrar en el dojo, a menos que tuviera recomendación de algún miembro de los Seichiro, en cuyo caso se le daría una oportunidad al recomendado, trayendo una gran deshonra al recomendador si esa persona no cumplía las expectativas. Yo confiaba en él, había visto que tenía reflejos, buenos instintos (aunque él todavía no lo supiera) y lo más importante, constancia en el entrenamiento, no creo que me fuera a defraudar.

-Bueno, y dime, ¿avanzaste?

Un suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Reí.

-No te preocupes, es normal, llevas poco tiempo, recuerda mis advertencias, nada iba a ser fácil, más bien todo lo contrario.  
-Y no me rendiré, Getsuya-sensei, entré en el gran dojo Seichiro, trabajaré lo que haga falta para encontrar mi técnica.

Una pasión sin igual brillaba en sus ojos, eran unos buenos ojos, quizás yo fuera joven, pero no iba a dejar escapar a alguien como él por no arriesgarme a recomendarlo, pese a las molestas opiniones de la mayoría de miembros de la numerosa familia Seichiro. Ya tenía 18 años y tal y como dictaban las leyes del dojo, estaba en mi pleno derecho de hacerlo, aunque para sus ojos fuera demasiado joven. Él era un joven interesante, ¿qué tipo de técnica finalmente usaría? Aunque realmente no tenía sentido preguntarlo, puesto que sería una nueva, que aun pudiendo tener características de otras, tendría multitud de diferencias. Aquello era lo que diferenciaba al dojo Seichiro del resto, en este, no se enseñaban artes marciales, ayudaban a que los artistas marciales elaborar su propio estilo, afín a su modo de lucha, y le ayudaban a perfeccionarlo. Aquella era una de las razones por la que nuestro dojo era uno de los más famosos de todo Japón. Estuvimos hablando un poco más por el camino, hasta que llegamos a la parada de autobús.

-Bueno Seiro-san, es el momento de separarnos, nos vemos allí –dije mientras, con agilidad felina, me subía unas rejas y me quedaba encima de estas, buscando otro lugar en el que agarrarme.  
-Algún día me tienes que enseñar los atajos que coges –dijo sonriendo.  
-Todavía tienes que mejorar mucho para seguir mi ritmo –le respondí mientras, de un salto, lo dejaba atrás.

Cornisas, estrechas paredes, postes, usaba todo lo que podía para atajar camino, siendo también un excelente aunque corto entrenamiento. Un cuarto de hora después, estaba frente al instituto, sudando levemente y con esa extraña sensación que sentía desde hacía poco al esforzarme.

-Qué extraño, nunca me había sentido así, quizás deba contárselo a otou-sama.  
-¿Nunca te va a ganar el autobús? –Preguntó una voz a mi espalda, era Seiro, que acababa de llegar.  
-Espero que no, si lo hace es mala señal –respondí sonriendo.

Él rió y ambos entramos. Odiaba entrar, significaba seis horas de aburrimiento que a menudo parecían semanas. Y si me ponía a pensar en que Sato estaba entrenando justo en esos instantes, mi interior se revolvía aun más. Últimamente notaba que la diferencia entre ambos se había hecho más grande, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Pasara lo que pasara, debía entrenar duramente esta misma tarde, no podía dejar que se alejara más de mí. Aunque, aun pensando eso, no sabía si esa sensación me permitiría entrenar sin limitaciones.

-¡Getsuya-kun! –Grito el profesor a mi lado.

Yo me sobresalté, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de su presencia.

-De nuevo le digo que lea el texto de la página en la que nos encontramos.  
-S-si claro –dije algo avergonzado, y comencé a leer.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron sin más incidentes. Cuando tocó la sirena para ir al recreo, mi cara se alegró un poco y bajé al patio. Hoy el sol era gratamente brillante, así que me tumbé en un trozo de césped a disfrutar de él. Poco después de hacerlo, una sombra se interpuso entre el Sol y yo, molestándome bastante, ciertamente.

-Te agradecería que te echaras a un lado, seas quien seas –dije sin abrir los ojos.  
-¿Tu nombre es Getsuya? –dijo una voz grave.  
-Sí, ¿quién lo pregunta?

En ese momento giré la cabeza hacia un lado, aun con los ojos cerrados, esquivando un puñetazo que casi impacta en mi cara. Al parecer eran dos, puesto que otro puñetazo de menor intensidad intentó darme, sin éxito, justo después.

-Se estaba bastante bien hasta que llegasteis –dije levantándome, abriendo los ojos y desperezándome.  
-¡Bastardo arrogante! –dijo intentando golpearme de nuevo.

Lo volví a esquivar, era demasiado fácil. No me había equivocado, eran dos, y si mi memoria no me fallaba, no debían ser de este instituto.

-Sería un deshonor usar las artes marciales contra vosotros, creo que vosotros mismos os bastaréis para venceros.

Ellos gruñeron e intentaron seguir dándome. Yo, a través de fintas y ágiles movimientos los fui esquivando, hasta que vi el momento ideal y, realizando un sencillo movimiento, conseguí que ambos se dieran un puñetazo simultáneamente, cayendo al suelo al instante.

-Bueno y ahora, ¿me podéis explicar a qué viene esto?

Uno de ellos me interrumpió al levantarse y propinarme un puñetazo, o al menos al intentarlo, puesto que lo esquivé, golpeándose el puño contra un árbol y soltando un leve grito de dolor.

-Será mejor que lo dejéis, nunca conseguiréis darme.

Ellos me miraron, sin acercárseme, con una sonrisa en los labios. En ese momento sentí un peligro abrumador, lo que me permitió agacharme un segundo antes de que un bestial golpe pasara silbando por encima de mí.

-¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo? ¡Os dije que cuando lo encontrarais me avisarais, no que pelearais contra él! –Gritó el recién llegado.  
-Lo vuelvo a decir, ¿a qué viene esto? ¿No sois de aquí verdad?

Me fijé en él, era bastante alto y se le veía fuerte, practicaba ejercicio a menudo, aunque lo que más destacaba en él era el bate de béisbol con el que intuía que me había intentado dar y su melena roja. Detrás de él, vi a otras dos personas que tampoco reconocí y, junto a estas, por fin, a caras conocidas, las caras de la banda del instituto a la que derroté unos días atrás. Ahora todo parecía cobrar algo más de sentido…

-What the fuck? Si sólo es un enclenque, ¿acaso tengo que venir a limpiaros el terreno? Os falta todavía mucho para llegar a ser una verdadera banda –dijo el recién llegado, apuntándome con el bate de béisbol mientras miraba hacia atrás, claramente dirigiéndose a las únicas caras que reconocía por allí.  
-¿Enclenque? Tienes valor, desconocido-kun –odiaba que me infravalorasen.  
-Hey, hey, acabemos con esto rápido, me he enfrentado a miles de charlatanes, no será difícil.

Eso me cabreó más, pero tenía que contenerme, no debía usar las enseñanzas del dojo tan a la ligera. El me embistió con su arma por delante. Era ágil y fuerte, algo que me sorprendió un poco, pero también era impreciso y predecible, ¿realmente quería ganar así? Luchando así no le daría ni a un elefante cojo.

-Aburrido –dije tras unas cuantas embestidas- ya medí tu fuerza. Cinco toques y estarás en el suelo –dije abriendo mi mano y enseñándole la palma- ahora ven a por mí si te atreves.

No usaría las artes marciales del dojo, sólo un combo básico que aprendí por mi cuenta y que en sentido estricto casi no entra dentro de estas. Él, predeciblemente, vino de nuevo. Yo di un ágil paso hacia la derecha y le lancé un puñetazo al costado derecho.

-First hit –susurré.

Se giró donde estaba, aun resentido por el golpe, y lanzó un gran golpe con su bate, tan amplio y potente como fácil de esquivar.

-Second hit –dije al acertarle en el costado izquierdo.  
-¡Third hit! –Grité, al impactarle al instante otro golpe en la boca del estómago, no cayendo todavía, tal y como predije.

Él me lanzó una mirada asesina mientras, un golpe inesperadamente rápido, me pasaba rozando. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Eso me descolocó, pero no importaba, todo acabaría ya.

-¡Fourth hit! –Grité, golpeando de nuevo su estómago.

Ahora su cuerpo se había flexionado debido al dolor, dejando mi objetivo, su cabeza, a una distancia idónea. Me decepcioné, creía que iba a ser algo más divertido

-Terminemos, ¡final hit! –Grité.

Y en ese momento, recibí un fuerte impacto en la cara, haciendo volar mi cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Qué había ocurrido? No era yo el que debería estar dolorido. Me mareé un poco a causa del golpe, ¿qué había pasado? Aquello había sido… inesperado. Había perdido levemente el equilibrio y ahora me encontraba con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Aquel golpe no había sido ni con el bate, había sido un puñetazo.

-Maldita sea… me tuve que poner en serio –se quejó, adoptando una pose algo extraña y tirando su bate al suelo.

Aun atónito y aturdido por la potencia del golpe, intenté reconocer su posición, aquello era… ¡boxeo! Subí mi guardia, todavía algo mareado, mientras lo observaba a mi oponente. Parecía alguien completamente diferente. ¿Realmente era él a quien me había estado enfrentando segundos antes? Sin perder un segundo, vino y me lanzó un golpe que me acertó en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué era aquella velocidad? Técnica, precisión, fuerza, velocidad, todo había aumentado respecto a antes. Sonreí, no era el único que se había estado conteniendo. Lejos de sentir dolor o desasosiego, me emocioné, no había fallado al levantarme, hoy iba a ser un día realmente divertido. Lo siento, otou-sama, pero no voy a poder vencer a este tipo sin usar artes marciales.

-Bien, veo que eres bueno, ¿cómo te llamas, boxeador-kun?

Él me miró con desprecio, aunque luego pareció cambiar su expresión al verme adoptar una extraña postura, que expresaba mi determinación de luchar en serio. Parecía que también se había dado cuenta de que no era tan débil.

-Lavi Terry, también conocido como el Ogro Rojo, líder de los Black Dogs y amigo de quienes golpeaste.  
-Pues espero, Terry-kun, que disfrutes de esta pelea tanto como yo –dije, aprovechando la pequeña charla para recuperarme del aturdimiento que había sufrido por el último golpe, y tomando la iniciativa.

Comencé a atacarle al cuerpo, sin embargo, era ágil esquivando, luego seguí con una serie de patadas bajas que intentaron desequilibrarlo, pero tampoco funcionó, tenía un buen juego de piernas. Él por su parte no se quedó a la defensiva, lanzando una par de golpes rápidos que pasaron rozando por mi rostro. Eran rápidos y afilados. Los escalofríos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo aumentando a cada uno que me lanzaba, me encantaba, adoraba esta sensación. Una emoción sin igual me embargó, pero debía tener paciencia, tenía que analizarlo, saber cómo atacaba ya que ya había comprobado cómo se defendía, por lo que ahora me tocaba a mí evadir. La emoción y la adrenalina siguieron subiendo y no pude aguantar más, desvié un golpe suyo que se dirigía a mi cara y fui por su costado, mientras él con un rápido juego de pies se retiraba.  
Estaba jadeando, mientras el sudor corría por mi frente. Sentía algo extraño, esa sensación que me había estado molestando durante todo este tiempo y algo me dijo que debería parar. Sin embargo, una nueva acometida suya me hizo concentrarme en la pelea, haciendo que un entusiasmo sin igual supliera a esa molesta sensación. Golpes que pasaban rozando por mi cara, patadas que cortaban el aire a su paso, intentando encontrar unas rodillas que dañar y miles de opciones que tomar en cada segundo, me encantaba aquello, esfuerzo, lucha, superación, todo eso y más significaba una batalla, y esta era especialmente divertida, hacía tiempo que no me enfrentaba a alguien tan fuerte, ya que en el dojo pocas veces podemos enfrentarnos entre nosotros.

-Come on, boy! ¿O es que sólo sabes fardar? –dijo con sorna mi rival cuando vio que, tras un golpe que casi acierta, me había alejado.

No me importó, aquello era bestial, más velocidad, más potencia, más precisión, la emoción crecía en mí por segundos, era algo… simplemente fantástico. Y de repente, entre tanta diversión, algo en mí cambió. Caí de rodillas, aun no habiendo recibido ningún golpe, mientras todo se iba volviendo oscuro. Lo miré, intentando saber que pasaba, pero él no tenía nada que ver. Sentí algo nuevo en mi interior, intenté encerrarlo pero ya era tarde, se había extendido, no sabía lo que era, sólo que era… abrumador. Me empecé a marear y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a dolerme, y en un instante, allí, tirado en el suelo, antes de darme cuenta, perdí la consciencia.

* * *

_**User: Diosmaka**_

_**Personaje: Aarjen Van Slosse**_

Nuestras miradas estaban fijas en las cinco palabras que brillaban en el monitor del ordenador. A mi lado, Ariasu Kimura y Tadao Naniwa se agarraban las manos, presas de un nerviosismo que extrañamente yo también comenzaba a sentir.

-Vamos Aarjen – Tadao estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria – pulsa de una vez.

Seguí mirando la pantalla como si no hubiera oído nada. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Los últimos tres meses de trabajo, insomnio, café y taurina como sustitutos del agua junto con toda la ilusión y las expectativas del equipo estaban a punto de verse sometidos al estricto juicio de la aplastante veracidad que otorgaba mi mundo, la informática.

Mi ordenador seguía mirándome con su simpático mensaje brillante, _"Pulse una tecla para comenzar"_. Con un ligero temblor en la mano derecha, coloqué el dedo índice sobre la letra S, era mi pequeño ritual estúpido y esotérico, pero era mío así que no pensaba renunciar a él.

-Vamos allá chicos – los miré sonriendo y pulsé.

Inmediatamente miles y miles de líneas de código comenzaron a aparecer en el monitor tan rápidamente que incluso calcular un número aproximado de ellas sería la más inverosímil fantasía que alguien pudiera soñar. Sin embargo nosotros habíamos memorizado el número dos millones ciento setenta y tres mil novecientas veintitrés como si fuera nuestra fecha de nacimiento. Decidí romper el nervioso silencio que se respiraba.

-Ariasu, ve a ver que nos dice el depurador.

La chica corrió a sentarse en la mesa que había frente a la mía y me miró más nerviosa y agitada que antes.

-Por ahora bien jefe.

-¡Genial, genial, genial, genial! – gritó Tadao mientras zarandeaba el respaldo de mi silla.

-Joder Tadao, muérdete las manos, arráncatelas si quieres pero deja de mover la jodida silla.

Tadao paró y ambos volvimos a fijar nuestra vista en el monitor. Más o menos debía haber completado una tercera parte del programa sin ningún problema. Me levanté y me dirigí a la posición de Ariasu, mientras caminaba Tadao se sentó en mi silla acelerado y expectante – "no es para menos" – pensé. Me coloqué de pie tras la silla de mi compañera que me miró de soslayo.

En ese momento dos mensajes saltaron en el depurador captando rápidamente nuestra atención.

_"Firewall de SO1 salvado"  
"Firewall de SO2 salvado"_

-Esto sí que es importante – dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Tadao preguntó sin apartar la mirada del monitor.

-Acaba de machacar los firewalls – contestó Ariasu.

-¡Bien, joder! ¡Toma esa Microsoft! – exclamó el chico.

Ahora comenzaba lo realmente complicado, más de millón y medio de las líneas de código del programa estaban dedicadas a esta parte. Comprobaríamos si estábamos a la altura de las circunstancias y habíamos estado jugando tres meses con un juguete roto.

_"SO1 reemplazado con éxito"  
"SO2 reemplazado con éxito"_

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! – exclame alzando los puños y con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás - ¡Dios existe, somos nosotros!

Tadao no pudo aguantar más y corrió desesperado a nuestra posición, tirando una silla y dos archivadores a su paso, mientras una pequeña barra de instalación se rellenaba en la parte inferior de la pantalla del depurador. Cuando esta acabo el mensaje más esperado por los tres apareció en la pantalla.

_"SLOS instalado con éxito"_

Mientras Ariasu y Tadao se abrazaban como locos corrí hacia mi ordenador y lleno de satisfacción leí la última línea del programa.

_"Programa finalizado, pulse una tecla para salir"_

Otra vez mi dedo acarició suavemente la S hasta terminar pulsándola. Cuando alcé la vista Ariasu y Tadao se fundían en un beso de los de película. La verdad es que tenían motivos para estar contentos, y la verdad es que yo también los tenía.

-Esta noche os pago un hotel chicos – mi tono de voz fue cortante pero, después de tanto tiempo, ambos sabían que era una broma – vamos a decírselo a Kaito.

Los tres abandonamos el despacho y salimos al hall principal de las oficinas donde una veintena de personas nos miraban como si fuéramos Papa Noel el veinticinco de diciembre. Respiré hondo y traté de mirarlos a todos a la vez.

-Chicos, el SLOS es un éxito – dije finalmente.

Los gritos de alegría ensordecieron mis oídos, todos se abrazaban y saltaban como locos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Kaito, mi jefe, me apretaba en un abrazo tan fuerte que mi espalda se resintió mientras gritaba poseído por el éxtasis que habíamos creado. Empecé a ver aparecer botellas de champán entre la multitud, y el motivo era muy simple, todos los que estábamos allí estábamos a punto de subir un peldaño en el escalafón social, íbamos a ser lo que la gente normal llama ser ricos.

-Toma campeón – Kaito me acercó una copa de champán, brindamos y me bebí más de media del primer trago para aliviar la resequedad en mi garganta y poder contestar.

-Gracias jefe, ha sido impresionante – bebí el resto de la copa – gracias por toda la confianza que puso usted en mí.

-No seas tonto Aarjen – me reprochó él mientras volvía a llenar mi copa – no te hagas el modesto ahora, eres el mejor – y poniendo la mano en mi hombro se despidió – voy a hablar con el resto.

Nuestra nueva y abultada cuenta corriente se iba a deber al SLOS, el virus informático que acabábamos de crear y que iba a hacer a Apple asquerosamente rica, así que nosotros nos llevaríamos un buen pellizco de la tarta. El nombre se lo había puesto el idiota de Tadao haciendo apócope de mi apellido sumado a que, según decía, SLOS era un desorden metabólico causado por una mutación en un gen del cromosoma humano. Era irónico, dentro de unos dos años saltarían al mercado los nuevos sistemas operativos cuya base era un impresionante ancho de banda y una gran velocidad de descarga que permitía que cualquier aplicación que un usuario ejecutara en su casa fuera a través de internet y se iniciara en uno de los grandes servidores que las compañías multinacionales de informática estaban instalando en todos los países desarrollados. Los servidores de Microsoft y Google iban a experimentar ese mismo desorden metabólico, solo que aun no lo sabían.

-Chicos, me voy a casa, estoy cansado – de un último trago acabé lo que quedaba en mi copa y la solté en una mesita mientras abría la puerta – mañana nos vemos.

-Te prohíbo que aparezcas aquí mañana chico – Kaito empezaba a estar algo ebrio al parecer – Tadao, Ariasu y tú tenéis una semana de vacaciones pagadas, no te quiero ver aquí hasta el próximo jueves.

-Genial, gracias jefe – respondí cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de mí, no quería que Kaito cambiara de opinión.

Amaba los vagones privados individuales de los trenes en Japón. En particular me gustaba el número cincuenta y tres del tren de cercanías que unía mi edificio de oficinas con la zona de apartamentos donde vivía. Así que, desde el vagón número sesenta y uno, maldije en silencio al malnacido o malnacida que había reservado el cincuenta y tres cinco minutos antes que yo.

-Cuando sea rico me compraré un tren – susurré mientras colocaba mi portátil sobre la mesilla y se conectaba una antena de redes Wifi Realtek 2.0 al puerto USB.

Encendí el ordenador a la vez que sacaba mi PDA del bolsillo. Estaba a punto de comprobar, una noche más, que el mundo no era lo que parecía ser. Me iba a ver envuelto en el manto paranormal, excéntrico y paranoico de mi otro mundo, que… era más complicado de explicar.

Me alegre de ver que en mi cuenta gmail había un nuevo correo de Tomiko Makimachi, ya sé que no debería usar gmail, que era de la competencia y estaba muy mal, pero para Apple el correo privado parecía no existir y yo necesitaba comunicarme con el resto del mundo. Abrí el mail y comencé a leerlo tranquilamente.

_"Hola Aarjen, supongo que vas a volver a meterte en líos pero ya me tienes acostumbrada. Han vuelto a preguntar por tu amiga esta mañana en el departamento, esta vez es Tochimichi Nakamura, que al parecer es un pez gordo o semigordo. En fin, a ver si un día de estos me cuentas por qué tu amiga es tan popular._

_Un saludo._

_P.D. Recuerda que me debes una cena."_

-Lo siento Tomiko, la cena no va a poder ser – sonreí ante la nueva noticia – esto me ahorrará mucho tiempo.

Tras una escueta búsqueda encontré a mi nuevo amigo Tochimichi. Sí, era un pez gordo, no demasiado, pero gordo. Al parecer tenía un total de tres compañías por todo Japón y la más importante de ellas estaba aquí, en Kioto. Mire el reloj, aun era horario de oficinas así que no tenía sentido esperar más. El edificio principal de Nakamura Corporation estaba a medio camino hacia mi casa, justo en…

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – empecé a cerrar todo y a recoger como un poseso.

Salí corriendo del vagón buscando a alguien del personal del tren. A lo lejos parecía distinguirse un revisor, junto a la puerta de la cabina. Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude.

-Pare el tren, por favor – dije al revisor.

-Esta usted loco – contesto con desprecio.

Su desprecio fue inmediatamente estrellado contra una pared de tren junto con él mismo, mientras comencé a golpear la puerta de la cabina a patadas, hasta que al final cedió estrepitosamente. Entré en la cabina, los maquinistas me miraban con cara de incredibilidad, como si fuera un enfermo mental lo que tenían delante, en parte llevarían razón.

-¡Parad ahora mismo el puto tren u os arranco el hipotálamo, panda de subnormales! – grite con contundencia.

-No… no se puede parar señor – respondió un maquinista asustado – vamos muy deprisa.

-Joder – miré por la ventanilla y acerté a distinguir que nos acercábamos al rio Kamo - ¡Abra la puta compuerta de salida! – el maquinista se quedó con la boca abierta - ¡Que la abra! ¡Ya! Para eso no hace falta ir despacio.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos el pobre hombre pulsó un botón redondo y rojo. En seguida fui agitado por el viento que entró en el tren a gran velocidad y por los gritos de los pasajeros que asistían a ese espectáculo como si presenciaran un reallity.

-Tome – le tiré a uno de los maquinistas mi equipaje – mándelo a esta dirección y recibirá mil dólares americanos – le extendí una tarjeta con mi dirección - ¡no sea bobo y cójala! - finalmente el tipo alargó la mano hasta coger la tarjeta.

-Adiós – dije – perdonen las molestias caballeros.

Me dirigí a la compuerta justo cuando el tren comenzaba a pasar por el puente que cruzaba el río. El agua tenía pinta de estar muy fría pero así me serenaría un poco, no me vendría mal.

-Vamos tío, a cagarla hasta el fondo.

Salté del tren en marcha y caí al río produciendo un gran impacto.

El tipo de la tienda de ropa se había quedado sin palabras al ver como una persona empapada hasta el tuétano entraba a la tienda, cogía un pantalón y una camiseta, se dirigía al probador y se llevaba puesta la mercancía dejando en el mostrado su otra ropa empapada junto con cincuenta mil yenes sin mediar palabra.

-  
Una chica muy guapa estaba en la recepción del edificio de oficinas de Tochimichi, en seguida me acerqué a ella para ver el pequeño porcentaje de posibilidades que tenia de ver al propietario.

-Perdone señorita – comenté con el tono más amable que encontré – me gustaría poder hablar con el señor Nakamura.

-El señor Nakamura está ocupado ahora mismo – ni siquiera alzó la vista para ver quién era – si quiere verlo tendrá que pedir cita y que él le autorice a venir en persona.

-Entiendo señorita – "zorra" pensé – pero da la casualidad de que el señor Nakamura o alguien de su entorno ha realizado unas llamadas a mi departamento de policía esta mañana, al parecer estaba muy interesado en encontrar información sobre cierta persona, y le aseguro que se enfadará mucho con usted si no me deja pasar ahora mismo.

-Llamaré para comprobar – por fin había levantado la cabeza y ahora me miraba con bastante respeto, sabía que la muy idiota no me pediría ni la placa. Todas las secretarias de peces gordos eran iguales.

-Adelante – la insté – llame de una vez, no tengo todo el día.

La secretaria descolgó el teléfono y pulsó un botón. Se mantuvo a la espera unos segundos y después finalmente dijo algo en voz baja que no llegué a escuchar. Al minuto, colgó y volvió a mirarme.

-Puede usted subir, piso veintisiete.

Me dirigí al ascensor sin despedirme para no cambiar mi rol de duro. La subida se me hizo eterna, tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a mi apartamento cuanto antes. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió vi a un hombre de uniforme que me esperaba.

-Hola señor inspector… - dejó la frase en el aire

-Van Slosse – contesté – inspector van Slosse – "gracias por el ascenso" pensé divertido.

-¿Me permite su identificación?

-Lo siento – pensé en algo rápidamente – se la deje a la recepcionista.

El tipo me miró con desconfianza pero me mantuve sereno y, al parecer, eso acabó por convencerlo de que decía la verdad.

-Está bien, pase por aquí por favor.

El señor Nakamura era un hombre de estatura media, moreno y entrado en carnes, estaba sentado en su mesa con la prepotencia de todo hombre de negocios que se precie, me miró y me invitó a entrar.

-Encantado de conocerle señor Nakamura – comencé con cordialidad – soy el inspector van Slosse.

-También es un placer para mí conocerle, quisiera darle las gracias por haber… acudido tan pronto. Me ha complacido mucho.

-Claro – sonreí mientras me sentaba sin ser invitado a hacerlo – no se preocupe, es nuestro trabajo – me lo estaba pasando genial en mi papel de policía - ¿Cuándo conoció usted a Yumi Takahashi?

-Si me permite usted, señor van Slosse, preferiría no tener que recordar el pasado.

-Entiendo – me levanté y comencé a deambular por el amplio despacho – pero siento insistir señor, soy policía y mi deber es indagar la verdad.

-Lo lamento inspector, tengo que pedirle que se marche. Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo para ambos que usted viniera aquí a…

-No del todo señor Nakamura – interrumpí – he logrado averiguar que usted está interesado por algún motivo en una persona que ni conoce ni conoció, y le aseguro que no me iré de aquí sin el por qué.

-¿Se atreve a venir aquí a amenazarme? – su timbre de voz era mucho más fuerte y grave que antes.

-Sí. Y he de añadir, grandísimo hijo de puta, que no soy policía pero sí que soy la última persona que vi a Yumi con vida antes de que ellos o vosotros la matarais. Así que más te vale ir diciéndome por qué cojones seguís viniendo a preguntar por ella o te ensarto como a un puto cerdo – le lancé una mirada desafiante llena de odio.

Un pequeño rugido salió de su garganta, me miró con unos ojos que ahora eran del color del fuego y siguió hablando.

-Utrum unus invited procul vestri domus dux ni ira rudimentum truculenter quod vacuus misericordia – su piel se tornó negra y sus manos ahora eran garras mientras se lanzaba hacia mí.

Con un puñetazo certero en los ojos frené su acometida y lo hice retroceder. Cuando volvió a abrirlos solo pudo ver como le atravesaba un brazo con una de mis dagas y lo clavaba a la pared. Agachandome hábilmente esquivé un zarpada que intentó asestarme con la otra mano y le arrebaté un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba en la cintura que casi instintivamente clavé en su mano al girarme para colocarme otra vez en vertical.

Inmovilizado como estaba, lo único que podía hacer era patalear y rugir y lo hacía con tanta fuerza que parecía que la pared se fuera a caer. Me acerqué lentamente y con un rápido movimiento su pierna derecha se separó de su cuerpo dejando lugar a una gran cantidad de sangre demasiado oscura para ser humana.

-Pero a veces el invitado es más cruel que tú – repliqué - Bien demonio-san, ahora vamos a jugar a un juego, dime de una jodida vez que buscas y te mato, no me lo digas y te torturaré como a un cerdo.

No hizo falta convencerle de que hablaba en serio, pero su voluntad parecía ser mas fuerte que su miedo a desaparecer, ya me había pasado mas veces, era inevitable en realidad.

Su silencio fue la respuesta que menos me apetecía oír, y eso me sacó de mis casillas. Me acerqué rápidamente y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza tapando su frente y parte de sus ojos. Le estrellé en el pecho un frasco con sangre y comencé:

-Quod vos filius Diabolus persolvo per vestri cruor quod vos victus vestri ianua ut nostrum reign. Pertulit per unus unus dix quod unus unus nox noctis pro ceterus intemporaliter vestri capit inter diffama sins – elevé el tono de voz - ¡Vestri nex quod suus ut vestries ut balbutio intemporus magis vestri forensis quod exigo nun dictatus ut domus du Deus vos Deus!

Un grito salió del desesperado demonio que comenzó a sentir como su existencia dejaba de pertenecerle.

-Amen – concluí.

El demonio que había estado delante de mí ahora estaba desperdigado por toda la habitación como si de una piñata se hubiera tratado. En el suelo, inconsciente, estaba el verdadero señor Nakamura, quizás fuera un grandísimo cabrón pero no tenía nada en contra suya.

Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí. Me jacté de mi suerte al ver una pequeña cornisa acabada en punta que sobresalía del edificio por encima de mí. Lance una cuerda de escalada que llevaba en la chaqueta. Tenía que salir de ahí ya.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento lo primero que hice fue actualizar mi web sobre demonología. Me saltó un mensaje nuevo, alguien de Tokio quería conocerme en persona. "Vaya, más trabajo" pensé. Me fui a la web de trenes de Japón, reservé el vagón privado número setenta y dos del tren que salía en una hora hacia Tokio. Me gustaba ese vagón, los sillones eran más mullidos de lo normal, se dormía bien.

* * *

_**User: Crow**_

_**Personaje: Lavi Terry**_

-En un sitio muy, muy lejano, había y hay, un joven tan encantador, invencible, popular, y perfecto por así decirlo, que era, y es tan temido como a un ogro...- Gritos de dolor y golpes se escuchaban a mi alrededor, mientras, agarrando a un chico de mi edad por los tobillos, lo hundía en un río- Can you tell me his name?.

-¿Pero qu-? – el chico, sin poder terminar la frase, se ahogaba cada vez más en el río.

-Oh? Me parece que no he escuchado bien, me podrías decir su nombre?.

-S-Se llama Lavi Terry...- el chico seguía siendo hundido en el río.

-Congratulations man, te has ganado el premio especial!- lo saqué finalmente y, agarrando su cabeza, le clavé mi rodilla en su rostro- ¡Ahora arrodillaos todos ante el gran Ogro Rojo!- una risa intentando imitar a la típica de un villano en las películas y animes surgió de mi boca.

Pero al darme la vuelta no vi nada mas que personas inconscientes y cuatro personas muy conocidas para mi, sentadas en el suelo y recostados en una pared cercana. Uno de ellos era Kaguro Tommy, un chico de color que era un año mayor que yo nacido en Japón pero de padres de diferente nacionalidad, mas alto, con un gran pelo afro y muy esbelto, que estaba jugando con una navaja de abanico. Otro era un chico de mi misma edad, Ito Haroto, mas bajo que yo, pero tres veces mas gordo y fuerte, sabia usar algo de sumo. El tercero era un chico un año menor que yo, Yamamoto Riku, moreno y enclenque, de un metro sesenta mas o menos, pero eso no impedía que fuese útil dentro de la banda, era una especie de informador, buscaba cualquier pista sobre otras bandas que nos interesasen, y en pelea... bueno, se podría decir que no era inútil del todo... Y por ultimo, la persona mas creída y rápida que he conocido nunca, Watanabe Kotaro, un chico rubio tan normal, que nadie diría que era miembro de una banda callejera, pero a pesar de que la gente lo sabia, eso no impedía que tuviera a muchas chicas coladitas por el y que el jugase con ellas como quería, pero en pelea le gusta mucho poner de los nervios a sus oponentes mediante fintas sin usar golpes que no fuesen algo sucios.

-De verdad tenía que soltar todo mi estrés...-dije mientras me estiraba hacia arriba para desperezarme.

-Hey, Aniki- el pequeño Riku se acercó- cual crees que debería ser la siguiente banda?

-Hey hey, por favor...de momento...descansemos por hoy...-el gordo intentaba hablar entre suspiros de cansancio mientras una carcajada se oía a su lado.

-¡Jodido gordo!- Tommy era el autor de esa gran risa-¿De verdad ya estás cansado con solo una banda? Nadie diría que se te da bien el sumo.

-Fuck! ¡Callaos ya!- dije cogiendo un bate de béisbol y golpeándolo contra la pared-Por hoy ya basta, mañana tenemos mas asuntos pendientes, y no asistiremos a clase.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo jefe?- Kotaro por fin hablaba después de haberse peinado a conciencia.

-The fucking Nine Dragons, que no saben ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, y por nuestra amistad entre bandas me han pedido ayuda. Al parecer han apaleado a muchos de sus miembros.

-Que banda mas absurda...-protestaba el afro.

-Ok guys, primero vamos a un bar, que necesito tabaco.

Todos juntos fuimos a Roppongi cuando ya era de noche, un barrio lleno de luces, borrachos por las calles, matones en los callejones ocupándose de los clientes no muy queridos y clubes de alterne, realmente "animado"... Justo en una esquina al lado de un callejón ya "ocupado" había un bar que frecuentaba bastante, entramos los cinco juntos.

-¡Misaki-kuuuun, guapaaaaaa!- nada más entrar, Kotaro ya armaba jaleo saludando a la hija de la dueña que estaba sentada frente a la barra, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Así me espantaras a la clientela maldito presumido!- la mujer tras la barra agarraba por la cabeza a Kotaro y la aplastaba contra la barra, definitivamente nunca cambiará. Ayaka, una mujer mayor que nosotros, pelo de color azabache recogido en una larga coleta y para tener mas de treinta y cinco años, tenía buenos dotes, era la dueña del local, una mujer viuda que cuidaba y criaba a Misaki ella sola, no sabía si le caíamos bien o que, pero seguramente solo nos atendía por ser de los pocos amigos de Misaki, su hija. Misaki se parecía bastante a su madre, en este caso si que se podría decir de tal palo tal astilla, pero solo físicamente, Misaki, al contrario que su madre, era muy callada si no estaba con gente en la que confiaba bastante, quizás fuese por eso que solo nos tuviera a nosotros como amigos y por culpa de nuestra presencia en su vida, ella no conseguía mas amigos. El mismo color de pelo que su madre, los mismos dotes, pero el pelo lo llevaba suelto, con un flequillo recto que le llegaba casi hasta las cejas y una larga melena hasta la cadera, a pesar de parecerse tanto a su madre, podía suponer que sus ojos verdes eran rasgos del padre, probablemente extranjero.

-Hey hey honey, ¿me puedes enchufar la maquina de tabaco, please?.

-Hmpf, está bien, pero sabes que no me gusta que fumes delante de mi hija ¿verdad?-Parecía que a Ayaka le molestase el hecho de que yo fumara.

-Relax please, sabes que cuido de ella como si fuera de mi familia, no te preocupes.-dije intentando calmarla mientras metía unas cuantas monedas en la maquina.

-El día que le pase algo a mi hija, desearás no haberme conocido, no creas que me caéis muy bien.-este comentario borraba mis dudas de si le caíamos bien o no, definitivamente nos odiaba- Dejo que vaya con vosotros solo por su propia felicidad, si ella me dice que está bien con vosotros...

-Vamos mamá, cálmate un poco por favor... Sabes que en el fondo son buenos chicos-Misaki salía en nuestra defensa intentando calmar a su madre.

-A-Aniki, Ayaka me da miedo...-dijo Riku con voz temblorosa-Me voy ya a casa, que además llego tarde, son ya las 22:30.

-Ok, see ya- dije guiñadole un ojo al pequeño Riku- Yo no tardaré en irme a casa, mi padre ya estará borracho y me tocará acostarlo.

-Vale jefe, ya nos vemos mañana al mediodía-todos se fueron antes que yo, y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Misaki provocando que se sonrojara con los ojos abiertos como platos y que su madre me lanzase un vaso que estalló en la puerta, me fui.

Me paseaba por ese barrio, quien iba a pensar que un policía que tenía un rango decente dentro del departamento seria un alcohólico, me daba vergüenza incluso a mi tener un padre así. Pasé por al lado de la Torre de Tokio, y noté que cinco personas mas o menos me seguían, aceleré el paso hasta llegar a un callejón en el cual me pare para dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos amigos.

-Heeeey, que os pasa, tan guapo soy que incluso los hombres me quieren?-dije con sorna sacando el paquete de tabaco y encendiéndome un cigarro.

-Me parece que de nada te servirán ahora tus impertinencias-expulsé una fuerte calada de humo mientras este sujeto con capucha seguía hablando- ¿te acuerdas de la banda que habéis derrotado esta mañana?

-¿What? ¿Esa banda tan débil que solo valía para calentar?- seguía fumando tranquilamente mientras que los cinco personajes encapuchados se enfadaban mas y mas- Déjame pensar... vosotros sois los altos cargos de esa banda...¿He acertado?

Se quitaron las capuchas y se abalanzaron contra mi con navajas y cadenas, sin tirar el cigarro empecé a esquivar todos los golpes, eran muy amplios y fáciles de esquivar, así que con un simple juego de pies bastaba, se ponían nervioso cuanto mas esquivaba sus inútiles golpes, ya entendía porque Kotaro se lo pasa tan bien riéndose de sus oponentes ¡Realmente las caras de desesperación que ponían eran muy graciosas! Una risa se escapó de mi boca y al momento una navajahizo un profundo corte en mi nariz, por la parte del tabique.

-¡¿Que demonios es tan gracioso Gaijin*?-dijo uno entre suspiros de cansancio-¿no entiendes la situación el a que estás? ¡Somos cinco contra ti!

-Yeah, tienes razón, pero, te has dado cuenta que yo no estoy sudando aún y vosotros no podéis mas?-me pase los dedos por el corte- Fuck! Esto va a dejar marca, y sangra bastante...

Debía ponerle fin a este juego, así que no tardé en propinar golpes, uno de ellos fue directo al estomago de uno de los sujetos, que le hizo desplomarse al suelo sin respiración, a otro le hice volar la cabeza hacia atrás de un golpe en el mentón, y los demás a patadas en sitios que se podían describir como "sensibles". Al salir del callejón tiré el cigarro casi acabado adentro, y se pudo escuchar un leve grito de dolor. Después de un corto paseo, llegué a un portal bastante grande que pertenecía al edificio en el cual vivía junto a mi padre, el edificio era bastante grande, con puertas de cristal, metí la llave en la cerradura y me atendió el portero de la finca, saludándome y acompañándome al ascensor. Pulsé el séptimo piso y, dentro del ascensor, empecé a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, me pitaban los oídos y todo antes mis ojos se descolocaba, cuando por fin llegué a mi destino y al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, ese malestar se fue, no sabia que había pasado, entré en mi casa y pensé que quizás fue un malfuncionamiento del ascensor o algo así, pero en ese momento, al asomarme a la habitación de mi padre, mis preocupaciones eran otras.

-Fuck!...¡Papá! ¿Quién demonios es esa mujer?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios pasa?-mi padre sacó su cabeza de entre las piernas de la mujer

-Maldita sea, porque el hijo tiene que cuidar del padre... tendría que ser al revés, ¡yo borracho y tu cuidándome jodido viejo!.

-No me hables así maldito malcriado!-el viejo se levantó rápidamente de la cama para encararse conmigo.

-¡No me apuntes con eso, joder papá!-me acerqué a la mujer y, cogiendola en brazos junto a su ropa, la saqué de la casa dejándola desnuda en el pasillo.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?-tenia los ojos entrecerrados y unos coloretes con los cuales era fácil decir que estaba borracho-¡me he gastado bastante dinero en esa chica!-empezó a tocarme el hombro fuertemente con sus dedos, empujando un poquito hacia atrás.

-No me toques y acuéstate papá...necesitas dormir old man.

-¿Y si no paro de-un puñetazo lo dejó inconsciente en la cama antes de que acabase las frase.

-Cuando "eso" baje te vestiré, no quiero que te resfríes-fui al baño, abrí el botiquín y dejé unas tiritas preparadas al lado del grifo, me limpié la sangre y volví al cuarto de mi padre- Parece que la el tema se ha calmado...-lo vestí y lo acosté en su cama antes de irme a la ducha.

Con la toalla enrollada en la cintura usándola para taparme casi hasta las rodillas cogí una cerveza de la nevera y acercándome a la ventana, podía ver perfectamente la Torre, me quede un buen rato admirando esa belleza, las luces lo hacían realmente precioso, siempre que la miraba me ayudaba a relajarme, al poco tiempo de acabarme la cerveza y vestirme, me acosté intentando descansar para el asunto de mañana.

El sol entraba por la ventana alumbrando toda mi desordenada habitación, toda llena de trastos por en medio, me desperecé y cogiendo las primeras prendas de ropa y mi chaqueta preferida que vi junto al bate de béisbol metido en su funda me dispuse a salir para llamar a mis compañeros, pero antes me asomé a la habitación de mi padre, como pensaba ya se había ido al trabajo...o al bar. Ya en el ascensor, con miedo de que volviera a pasar lo mismo que el día anterior, ese horrible malestar saqué el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo y tecleé en la agenda buscando a Tommy.

-Hey Tommy, ¿por donde andas? ¿Has recogido ya a los demás?-dije con prisas mientras abría las puertas del ascensor, aliviado de que no hubiese pasado esa sensación.

-Tranquilo jefe, estamos todos esperándote en las puertas del instituto Katogawa, el dominio de los Nine Dragons.

-Ok, no os mováis de ahí hasta que no llegue, si veis al objetivo esperaos a que yo llegue, no hagáis nada.-Acto seguido colgué sin dejar que Tommy pudiese pronunciar una palabra más.

Tras una larga caminata pude ver a lo lejos, por fin, el instituto Katogawa, no me asombré mucho al ver que Tommy y los demás no estaban en la puerta, no sabia por que, esperaba algo así, pero a pesar de eso no me puse nada nervioso, todo lo contrario "Me habrán ahorrado el trabajo de patearle yo" pensé mientras me encendia un cigarro. Atravesé la puerta, masacrado por miradas de los alumnos de esa secundaria, no tardé en imponerme un poco fulminando con la mirada a los grupos que susurraban y miraban de reojo, no tardaron en apartarse de mi camino. A lo lejos vi a un grupo que parecía algo alterado, en unos céspedes, me acerqué tranquilamente apartando a los miembros de la banda dominante en ese territorio y llegando al lado de Riku y Kotaro.

-Oh, Aniki... estoooo... lo siento, no pudimos detener a Tommy, sabes como es cuando se impacienta...-Riku agachaba la cabeza mientras Kotaro señalaba a donde estaba Tommy, junto a Haroto, "maldito gordo, se a dejado engatusar por Tommy".

-Dont worry boy, tu no tienes la culpa, esto lo arreglo yo ahora- le puse la mano en la cabeza mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Me acerqué por la espalda de nuestro objetivo sacando el bate y tirando la funda a los pies de Riku y, con la fuerza de mis dos brazos intenté golpear en vano al alumno de Katogawa.

-¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo?-odiaba que no me obedecieran mis ordenes-¡Os dije que cuando lo encontrarais me avisarais, no que pelearais contra él!

-Lo vuelvo a decir, ¿a qué viene esto? ¿No sois de aquí verdad?- el chico parecía ser algo duro, pero no para tomárselo tan enserio.

El chico echó vistazo por encima de mi hombro, encontrando las miradas enfurecidas de todos los miembros de la banda a la cual derrotó días atrás.

-What the fuck? Si sólo es un enclenque, ¿acaso tengo que venir a limpiaros el terreno? Os falta todavía mucho para llegar a ser una verdadera banda –dije apuntándole con el bate de béisbol. Me enfurecía tener que hacer el trabajo sucio de los demás.

-¿Enclenque? Tienes valor, desconocido-kun –parecía que le afectó lo que le dije, pero odiaba que me dijesen –kun cuando no tenían ninguna relación conmigo.

-Hey, hey, acabemos con esto rápido, me he enfrentado a miles de charlatanes, no será difícil-escupí mi cigarro mientras bajé el bate de béisbol y empecé a crujir los dedos de la otra mano, sin un segundo que perder le embestí con mi arma por delante, no tuvo muchas dificultades para esquivarlo, sin embargo, seguí, embestida tras embestida, todas sin éxito alguno, ni siquiera le rozaron un poco.

-Aburrido –el chico parecía no tomarme en serio- ya medí tu fuerza. Cinco toques y estarás en el suelo –su palma estaba cerca de mi cara, me entraron muchísimas ganas de romperla y oír sus gritos de dolor, pero me contuve "Estará haciéndose el fuerte" pensé- ahora ven a por mí si te atreves.

Otra vez con bate en mano, fui contra el, y acercándome rápidamente asestando un golpe que no golpeo nada mas que el aire, recibí un doloroso golpe en mi costado derecho mientras al autor de ese golpe susurraba cosas. Me giré donde estaba y otra vez, golpe fallido, dejando lugar a otro golpe en mi otro costado, a partir de ese golpe, no sabia por que, el chico comenzó a gritar cosas como si de un anime se tratase.

-¡Third hit!- y el muy cabrón me golpeó en la boca del estomago, a duras penas me mantuve de pie, tenia que admitir que esos golpes dolían lo suyo, mi mirada llena de odio intentaba afectarle lo mas mínimo en su estado emocional, pero no sirvió y lancé un puñetazo fallido que lo hizo dudar y ponerse algo nervioso.

-¡Fourth hit!- y volvió a gritar, ¿realmente hacia falta gritarle a tu contrincante en su propio idioma la enumeración de tus ataques? Mientras estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos, el me golpeó de nuevo en el estomago, lo cual hizo que me flexionara, casi tocando el suelo con las rodillas.

-¡Final hit!- ya estaba harto de oír su voz chillándome casi al odio, sin dudarlo, un fuerte upper golpeó de lleno su rostro haciendo volar su cabeza, no esperaba que un enclenque así me obligase a usar el boxeo, ni un poco. Eso parecía haberle dolido mucho, perdió el equilibro y segundos después estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano, descansado de mi gran golpe.

-Maldita sea… me tuve que poner en serio – me quejé mientras tirando mi bate al suelo, adopté mi típica pose de boxeo.

El chico aún tocado por ese último golpe subió su guardia mientras me observaba fijamente. Sin dejarle un solo momento de descanso me lancé contra el lanzándole uno de mis golpes mas dolorosos, un simple pero muy útil golpe en la boca del estomago, debería dejarle aturdido durante unos segundos, a pesar de ese doloroso golpe, él sonrió lo cual fue para mi como una provocación.

-Bien, veo que eres bueno, ¿cómo te llamas, boxeador-kun?- ¿"-kun"? realmente me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Lavi Terry, también conocido como el Ogro Rojo, líder de los Black Dogs y amigo de quienes golpeaste- me encantaba fardar de mi sobrenombre.

-Pues espero, Terry-kun, que disfrutes de esta pelea tanto como yo –"¡¿-kun otra vez? ¡Se acabó, le arrancaré la cabeza!" pensé, pero mientras me distraía el intentó tomar la iniciativa en el ataque.

El chico era muy rápido, tanto que me hizo usar todo el juego de pies que sabia, patadas bajas, golpes al cuerpo, intentó de todo, pero sin recurrir a golpes sucios, sin embargo todos acababan golpeando a la nada. "Mi turno chico" pensé, intenté golpear su cara, pero desvió mi golpe adentrándose por mi lateral, sin embargo sabia su objetivo, mi costado, no podía funcionar el mismo truco dos veces así que me retiré rápidamente hacia atrás, pero el no flaqueaba, seguía insistiendo en dañar mis piernas.

-Come on, boy! ¿O es que sólo sabes fardar? –dije intentando molestarle tras un golpe que paso rozando su rostro, lo cual causó que se alejara.

Pero de repente, el chico empezó a parpadear demasiado, a desvanecerse, flexionando las rodillas y perdiendo su postura, me miró con alguna clase de esperanza, pero pareció haberle desilusionado y al igual que yo, todos los espectadores se quedaron asombrados, no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal como para provocar un desmayo ahora, Riku rompió todo ese silencio.

-¡Aaah, Anikiiii, lo has matado, asesino!- me giré nervioso por esa acusación mientras que Tommy se reia por lo bajo.

-Fuck! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- intenté librarme de las acusaciones- Además, Riku, se supone que eres mi compañero- intimidé al pequeño con una mirada de monstruo envuelta en llamas- Da igual, vámonos, no quiero pelear contra alguien tan fuerte en desventaja, como alguno de vosotros le toque un solo pelo a este chico estando inconsciente, es lo ultimo que hace- les advertí con una sonrisa- llevadlo a la enfermería ¡Ahora!- los pandilleros de ese territorio me hicieron caso enseguida, así que me pude ir tranquilo, deseando volver a encontrarme con ese estudiante de Katogawa, realmente muy fuerte.

* * *

_**User: Shana**_

_**Personaje:**_ _**Saori Izumi**_

"_Tilín, tilín" _

El sonido de un cascabel fue lo único que logró diferenciar antes de sentir el frio tacto del metal en su cuello que contrastaba con un cálido aliento en su nuca que le susurraba: _"sayonara"_.

No tuvo miedo… no tuvo tiempo de pasar miedo cuando empezó a percibir cómo un líquido de sabor salado le llenaba la garganta sin dejarle emitir sonido alguno. Trató de forcejear, viendo cómo sus vanos intentos no lograban impactar en su atacante. Poco a poco, las cuchillas comenzaron a atravesar su cuello, creando así un camino por el que la sangre brotaba hacia el exterior.

Antes de caer al suelo pudo sentir cómo una mano le arrebataba el dinero y todos los objetos de valor cuando volvió a oír el sonido del cascabel, y todo se quedó oscuro, y quedó en silencio; un silencio eterno…

_-…Verás, Saori…- Comenzó a decir mi padre. -En nuestro último viaje a Europa conocimos a un psicólogo…_

_-¿Un psicólogo?- le interrumpí comenzando a ponerme nerviosa, ¿qué querrían hablar con un psicólogo?_

_-Pues sí, cariño. Era un hombre muy simpático que conocimos en el hotel; resulta que estudió en Estados Unidos y es una persona muy reconocida allí y…_

_-Ya vale, mamá. Id al grano.- Mi madre se quedó en silencio y mi padre continuó la conversación._

_-Bien, pues resulta que nos hicimos amigos de ese hombre, y le hablamos de ti, y de que no pudimos asistir a tu graduación, y de que ibas a ir a la universidad el año que viene y lo planes que teníamos, y…_

_-¿Y?- pregunté casi llegando a clavarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos por la fuerza con la que cerraba el puño a causa de la impaciencia y la desesperación de no saber a dónde querían llegar._

_-Y… nos dijo que seguíamos un estilo parental indulgente, que no sabemos lo que es, pero no nos gustaba como sonaba. Así que decidimos seguir sus consejos y, con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón- ambos se dieron las manos –debemos decirte que no vamos a comprarte la casa en Tokio, es más, ni siquiera nos permitió darte más caprichos ni regalos, así que el coche será el último hasta tu cumpleaños y el año que viene irás a vivir a una residencia de estudiantes._

_-Pero…- no podía salir de mi asombro, ¿era real lo que me estaban diciendo?_

_-Sin peros, cariño. Sabes que esto nos duele más a nosotros que a ti…_

_"Piripipi, piripipi"_

El despertador empezó a sonar sacándome bruscamente de mi fase rem y haciendo que me sintiera desorientada y confusa. Abrí los ojos con el primer pitido y apagué la alarma; no sabía dónde estaba. Un sudor frío me recorría el cuerpo proporcionando escalofríos a mi sistema nervioso debido a los cambios de temperatura. La húmeda camiseta se me pegaba contra el pecho haciéndome recordar que no me había quitado toda la ropa de la noche anterior.

Miré a mi alrededor, necesitaba situarme. Como supuse, seguía con la camiseta negra, aunque me había quitado el resto de mi atuendo, que encontré en el suelo junto con mis garras. Seguía buscando. Las cortinas estaban corridas, dejando que se colara la luz del sol a través de las ventanas lo que me forzó a cerrar los ojos al no estar acostumbrada aún a la luz. Giré la cabeza para encontrar mi desordenado dormitorio; ya sabía dónde estaba, pero notaba que me faltaba algo… algo que aún no había visto y que, aún sin saber lo que era, lo sentía importante.

Giré cuerpo el cuerpo completo para ver el otro lado de la habitación y me incorporé un poco, notando así el entumecimiento de los músculos por el esfuerzo. Allí, a la derecha del futón doble, logré distinguir varios montones de billetes y algunas joyas muy bien colocadas. Sonreí. Inconscientemente, mi cuerpo se relajó, el dolor de los músculos disminuyó ligeramente, dejando paso a la tranquilidad que haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

Me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo y, tan pronto como llegó la tranquilidad a mi cuerpo, noté un dolor punzante en la mejilla derecha. Me llevé la mano al lugar del que procedía y descubrí un poco de sangre. "Es verdad" recordé, "anoche no fui todo lo rápida que debía… aunque no creo que él cuente nada…" una carcajada hizo que mi cuerpo se resintiera, por lo que me dejé dormir de nuevo.

_-Cariño, perdónanos por no haber asistido a tu graduación.- se excusaba mi madre. -Papá te ha traído un regalito._

_Mientras me daba un abrazo que no llegué a sentir nunca, mi padre destapaba orgulloso mi primer coche: un Mercedes CLK Grand Edition descapotable en color plateado. Sin la mínima expresión de alegría en mi corazón pero con el orgullo de no dejar que se dieran cuenta de cuánto me dolía su ausencia, les ofrecí una falsa sonrisa que pareció dejarles satisfechos, pues siempre habían pensado que los regalos suplían su falta._

_-Genial, papá, muchas gracias, me encanta.- Realmente me encantaba, era mi primer coche y era precioso, pero era suficiente para cubrir el vacío que sentía en mi interior. Él me ofreció las llaves y me invitó a dar una vuelta que no rechacé._

_Ya me había acostumbrado a sus viajes de negocios, ya me había acostumbrado a los regalos que precedían a su ausencia, ya me había acostumbrado a su riqueza, ya me había acostumbrado a no depender de sus cuidados para vivir… ya me había acostumbrado a estar sola…_

Tras el sonar de cuatro despertadores más (sin ellos me quedaba dormida) me decidí a levantarme del futón. Me encontraba un poco mareada aún, había tenido de nuevo esa pesadilla, y la ausencia de descanso unida al entumecimiento de los músculos debido al ejercicio de la noche anterior evaporaban completamente mis ganas de ir a clase.  
Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha, además, el corte que me hizo en la cara aún me escocía cuando hacía algún movimiento.

-Tsk…- chasqueé mi lengua frente al espejo mientras me curaba la herida tratando de disimularla. –Esto es lo que te pasa por tener la cabeza en otro lado, Saori… ¡Ah!- un poco de agua oxigenada se introdujo en el corte produciéndome su típico escozor al comenzar la desinfección- cómo se nota que ha pasado algún tiempo desde mi última salida… ¡malditos exámenes!- terminé de quitarme la ropa y me metí en la ducha, no tenía mucho tiempo.

"Me gustaba salir por las noches, pero no como cualquier universitario que sale a beber y a bailar... que también. Pero no, a mi me gustaba salir a robar. Me divertía conocer las reacciones de mis víctimas, observar cómo se desenvuelven en una situación desconocida e inesperada… debería haber estudiado psicología, de no ser porque mis padres no me quisieron pagar la universidad privada y porque no me importaba lo más mínimo estudiar.

- Total, no lo necesito para vivir.- Dije en voz alta mientras me reía con el consecuente dolor en la mejilla.

Por otro lado, me gustaba el dinero, los caprichos, el poder tener todo lo que quiero cuando quiero, y si para conseguirlo debía quitárselo a alguien, eso no iba a ser un problema; esas clases de artes marciales a las que mi madre me obligó a ir no serían desaprovechadas. Además, no podía mantener mi casa tradicional de lujo con jardín "tsukiyama" con el poco dinero que me daban mis padres para vivir en la residencia en la que se suponía que estaba…"

Salí de la ducha con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo justo a tiempo de mirar el reloj y ver que iba a llegar tarde "como no llegue a tiempo me van a matar…" Me dirigí al dormitorio y me vestí a toda prisa parándome solo un segundo para observar mi habitación "ups… será mejor que hoy no traiga visitas" el suelo estaba lleno de ropa, el futón estaba desecho y el dinero, las joyas y las garras no darían una buena impresión de mi… Antes de ponerme las botas sentí una suave caricia en los tobillos.

-¡Nana! Tranquila bonita, que no me voy a olvidar de ti.- Mi preciosa gatita blanca era mi única compañía en esa casa a la que consideraba mi santuario.

El día que compré el inmueble la encontré en el jardín jugando con el agua del estanque y tomando el sol en las cálidas piedras que componen el camino. Salí a espantarla, pero ella simplemente me miró y volvió a tumbarse en la roca. Me gustó mucho la actitud de la gata y, al ver que no se marchaba, comencé a alimentarla, a lo que ella respondía con gratitud. Ahora, mi gatita me estaba recordando que, como cada mañana, debía dejarle la comida preparada.

Le llené el bol y se lo puse en el jardín, entonces, miré el reloj y salí corriendo hacia mi coche; las ocho menos cuarto; desde mi casa a la facultad hay más tiempo del que me queda "mierda". Rápidamente arranqué mi Mercedes y aceleré rápidamente en dirección al campus de Hongo, en Bunkyo, donde se encontraba mi facultad de educación de la Todai.

Estaba acostumbrada a conducir rápido, además, un poco de adrenalina por la mañana siempre viene bien para despertar al cuerpo y la mente. Esquivé los coches saltándome algunas normas de adelantamiento, pero estando completamente segura de que nadie importante me veía. Cogía las curvas casi derrapando, ante la expectante mirada de algunos viandantes que no estaban acostumbrados a un coche como el mío. Me encantaba correr, me gustaba ir rápido porque no te daba tiempo a pensar, debías llevar todos tus sentidos puestos en la carretera, me encantaba sentir el aire en la cara cuando llevo la capota bajada, era una sensación de libertad que difícilmente podías conseguir en otras situaciones.

Apurando los últimos minutos llegué a la facultad: las ocho menos dos y ellas ya estaban allí. "Como no" pensé sonriendo.

-¡Increíble, has llegado a tiempo!- exclamó burlona Shion mientras me hacía gestos con las manos como si no las hubiera visto aún.

Shion era un año mayor que yo, y estaba en mi clase porque había repetido un curso en el instituto, ella dice que por problemas personales, pero nosotras sabemos que fue porque no quiso estudiar. Es la más espabilada del grupo, simpática y divertida, siempre está burlándose de nosotras, aunque sea de broma y le gusta mucho coquetear con los chicos. Es alta, esbelta y de piel clara, aunque es un poco frágil. Tiene el pelo muy largo y rubio, que suele teñir de colores llamativos y siempre lleva como complemento unas orejitas de gata que cambia de color conforme cambie el de su pelo.

-Buenos días, Saori-chan. Veo que te han venido bien los cinco despertadores, ¿verdad?- inquirió Azumi.

Azumi era de la misma edad que yo, una chica tímida y vergonzosa, sobre todo con los chicos, a la que nos costó convencer para que comenzara a juntarse con nosotros. Es muy amable y cariñosa, además, es la empollona del grupo y nos echaba la bronca cuando no estudiábamos o llegábamos tarde a clase (de ella fue la idea de los cinco despertadores).

-¡Sí! Sois las mejores dando consejos, aunque creo que soy la única persona capaz de llegar desde Asakusa a Bunkyo en quince minutos- Todas nos reímos y nos dirigimos a clase con cierta prisa, ya que íbamos a llegar tarde.

Azumi y Shion eran las únicas a las que consideraba amigas en este mundo, sin embargo no eran las únicas con las que salíamos. Las conocí cuando entré en la universidad, Shion hablaba con todos los de la clase y Azumi estaba simplemente en un asiento apartado con un libro entre las manos. Me senté junto a ella y, aunque trataba de hablarle, no logré mantener una conversación con ella, hasta que Shion llegó a donde nos encontrábamos y, simplemente, nos "obligó" a hablar sentándose entre nosotras y no callándose hasta que le contestábamos. Nunca supe por qué se quedó con nosotras aunque conociera a toda la clase, pero me alegro.

Llegamos a la clase de teorías e instituciones contemporáneas de la educación y allí estaban los demás.

-¡Hola, chicas!- nos saludó con su habitual energía Taiki. –¡Saori, has llegado a tiempo!- añadió medio sorprendido y medio burlón; mis retrasos en clase eran ya habituales.

Taiki era el más "friki" del grupo. A todos nos gustaba el mundo de manga-anime y el cosplay, pero él era el que nos guiaba a todos, el que nos informaba de cada anime nuevo, de cada reunión, el que organizaba las quedadas, vamos, el que nos dirigía en ese sentido, por decirlo de algún modo. Era un chico de mi edad, con mucha vitalidad, muy extrovertido y simpático y, sinceramente, el más guapo de mis amigos. Además, era muy amable y considerado, cosa que desconcertaba un poco, pero siempre se agradecía. Era alto y fuerte, algo que nos extrañaba pues se pasaba el día jugando a los videojuegos, cosa que dejaba en evidencia el color claro de su piel. Tenía el pelo castaño con un peinado como el de Kira, el de Death Note. Sí, se lo cortó así queriendo, porque le admira.

A su derecha, ya sentado estaba Kei, que nos saludó con la mano. Era un chico un poco calladito, pero muy simpático. Además, era muy aplicado en clase, lo que a veces aprovechaba para pedirle apuntes (Azumi no me los dejaba porque decía que yo debía tener mis propios apuntes). Es de mediana altura, complexión normal, pelo negro y corto y suele vestir con ropa negra. Es el otro miembro del grupo que tiene coche.

A la derecha de Kei estaban Misha y Saito abrazados y dándose cariño, vamos, como siempre. Ellos eran de la edad de Shion, aunque no negaban que estuvieran allí por las notas, estaban todo el día juntos y no estudiaban, cosa que cabreaba a Azumi que miró hacia otro lado cuando les vio besarse mientras entraba el profesor.

Misha era una chica tranquila y cariñosa, sobre todo con Saito del que solo se separa cuando éste va a jugar a fútbol. Estatura media, complexión delgada y pelo corto de color naranja. Saito era un chico muy simpático, pero no le gustaba nada estudiar (¡menos que a mí, incluso!). No duda en mostrar su amor aunque haya gente delante, tanto que a veces resultan empalagosos. Es alto, atlético y con el pelo rubio y corto.

Azumi, Shion y yo nos sentamos justo al tiempo que el profesor ordenaba silencio en la clase y comenzaba la sesión diaria. Odiaba esa asignatura. Por esa razón siempre me sentaba al lado de Shion con la que me pasaba "cartitas" a modo de conversación sin que Azumi nos viera.

_"¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?"_ decía la primera carta de mi amiga. Ya casi no me acordaba del corte, tendré que inventarme una excusa. _"Es una historia muy larga…"_

_

* * *

_

_**User: Seraph**_

_**Personaje: Setoh**_

La noche. Oscura y reveladora, solo de noche se podía ver lo que se esconde cuando brilla el Sol. Fría para muchos, cálida para nosotros, solo de noche puedo operar con total calma y sosiego. Me encantaba mi trabajo, yendo de un lugar a otro, nunca te aburrías, posibilidad de conocer gente nueva, aunque tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucha amistad con esas personas… yo era el que les arrebataba la vida. Irónico ¿no? Pero esta noche era diferente, el Inframundo estaba algo descolocado últimamente, así que mi misión actual era exterminar. ¿Qué si es lo mismo? No, esta vez el objetivo no era humano. Vamos, en resumidas cuentas, odiaba ser exterminador de demonios. Y, por si se me olvidó decirlo, soy un Caronte.

- Esta misión debería ser para Seth, no para mí – las odiaba, ¿para qué mentir? – No sé por qué sigue durmiendo… maldito vago.

Mi gran capa negra me envolvía de pies a cabeza a la vez que bailaba en el aire mientras iba saltando de tejado en tejado, aunque más que saltar podía suspenderme en el aire, como buen espíritu que era. Los Carontes no somos totalmente demonios, sino que tenemos parte de espíritus, así podemos capturar almas, en lugar de destruirlas o consumirlas. Mientras maldecía mi suerte llegué a una estación de metro, bajo mis pies había varios humanos subiéndose al tren, lo cual me dio una idea.

- Los humanos sí que viven bien – comenté mientras permanecía sentado en el techo del vehículo – Así no tardaré en llegar a Kyoto.

En menos de veinte minutos ya estaba frente a mi objetivo: un gran edificio de oficinas, sede de la compañía Tochimichi. Mi misión era capturar a un demonio que últimamente había ido muy de por libre, ignorando toda norma, humana o no. Este tipo se hacía pasar por el dueño de toda la corporación, Tochimichi Nakamura. ¿Qué por qué había un demonio libre en la Tierra? Bueno, digamos que a veces, mis jefes suelen sacar provecho de las fugas de estos individuos al mundo humano. Este tío, concretamente, nos suministraba información sobre algunos grupos de caza-demonios que pululan por ahí. Pero últimamente el poder se le había subido a la cabeza, y estaba matando a humanos, tanto para alimentarse como para atraer a los cazadores.  
- ¿Qué hace? Ya debería haber llegado.

Justo cuando acabé la frase algo me golpeó la cabeza por detrás. Resentido, me giré para ver al culpable, y ahí, mareada, estaba la pequeña Assecla. Una criaturita no más grande que un puño, parecida a un murciélago pero más redonda y con cuatro patitas enanas. En la cara llevaba una máscara de calavera con un solo ojo en el centro. Cuando ya se recuperó del golpe, se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas a mi cabeza.

- A ver, ¿por qué cojones has tardado tanto? – le grité a Assecla irritado.

- ¡Deshi, de deshi des, eshi shishi! – puede parecer un lenguaje incomprensible, pero yo sí la entendía.

- ¡Lo sabía! – empecé a apretar al pobre bicho con mi mano derecha - ¡Otra vez persiguiendo pájaros!

Cuando los dos nos calmamos pudimos centrarnos en los detalles de la misión.

- Bueno ¿Has traído las órdenes? – pregunté mientras Assecla me miraba fijamente.

- Deshi – dijo el animalillo a modo de afirmación – Deshis shi des des, shide de deshi.

- ¿Qué? – una expresión de sorpresa se adueñó de mi cara - ¿Algo extraño? Así que ahora, además de cazar, tengo que investigar… Fabuloso.

Mi destino era el último piso del gran edificio Tochimichi, el número 27. Sinceramente, la construcción imponía bastante, parecía que estuviera hecha de cristal. Saqué mi brazo izquierdo de entre los dobleces de la capa. Mi marca de demonio. El brazo era totalmente escamado, como un exoesqueleto, de color negro, aunque cuando le daba la luz reflejaba un tono violáceo. Con el dedo índice empecé a hacer círculos en el suelo de la azotea en la que me encontraba mientras comencé a rezar.

- ¡Est oris incomparabilis procul incomparabilis prodigium a Coniecto! ¡Quod vestri a servo polus penuriosus species! ¡Governorship cui governorship! ¡Aroculem ut gauged quod non vestri a servo tamen!  
(¡Abre de par en par las puertas del Infierno! ¡Que te sirvan los cielos inferiores! ¡Gobierna a quienes gobiernan! ¡Arrójalos a medida que no te sirvan más!)

Al acabar el cántico, un pequeño charco de color negro comenzó a formarse dentro del círculo que estaba dibujando. Lo pisé y comencé a hundirme en el. Al abrir los ojos estaba en mi destino, el edificio Tochimichi, aunque estaba solo, no veía por ningún lado a Asslecla.

- Puto golem… - maldije mirando hacia arriba – Tenemos trabajo. ¿Quieres dejar de jugar?

Al parecer estaba divirtiéndose persiguiendo a un par de palomas que pasaban por allí. Al oír que su amo la llamaba, bajó en picado hasta empotrarse en mi cara. No podía más, me tenía de los nervios. La agarré, la estrujé y la estampé contra el suelo como castigo y venganza por todos los malos ratos que me estaba haciendo pasar. Ya sosegado, me dispuse a continuar mi tarea. Levitando un poco, me descolgué hasta la ventana del despacho del presidente.

- Vaya que si es raro – mascullé observando el interior de la estancia – Parece que alguien se me ha adelantado.

Dentro se podían leer signos de pelea, cristales por el suelo, ropa desgarrada, muebles volcados… y lo mejor, pedacitos de demonio desperdigados por todo el suelo. Para variar, Assecla volvía a la carga. Comenzó a empujar la ventana entreabierta hasta que consiguió abrirla de par en par y colarse en el despacho, una vez dentro fue de lado a lado del habitáculo curioseando todo cuanto podía curiosear. Aproveché para entrar yo también, por fin entendí que Seth no hubiera intervenido, no había motivos para que lo hiciera, no había objetivo al cual cazar.

El silencio sepulcral de la sala solo se rompía por el metálico ruido que producían mis grebas al caminar. Me acerqué al cadáver de mi objetivo, o la mayor parte de él. Entre los trozos de carne habían cristales, como de algún recipiente, seguí buscando hasta que lo encontré: la tapa de un tarro manchada de sangre. Me la acerqué a la nariz para intentar reconocer su origen, pero apenas pude acercármelo a la cara, pues me hizo soltar alguna lágrima, como si de una cebolla se tratase.

- Sangre de ángel, esto no es suficiente para hacer reventar de esta manera a un demonio.

Me quedé pensando un momento, mientras observaba la escena. Era como si lo hubieran inmovilizado. Si era así, podrían haber usado algo más como detonante.

- Assecla, - de inmediato, la diablilla se posó en mi hombro izquierdo – tenemos que recoger pruebas. Guarda esto y envíaselo a los jefes, yo tengo que hacer algunas visitas por la zona.

El golem abrió de par en par lo que parecía ser su boca, más grande que ella misma, tragándose la tapa que le di. Es una función bastante útil de estos animalillos, su estómago es un plano independiente que sirve para guardar cualquier cosa. Como si de salvar su vida se tratase, Assecla salió volando por la ventana. Un ruido se oyó a mis espaldas, provenientes de detrás de una puerta pequeña. Se abrió lentamente, produciendo un rechinar agudo. Cuando terminó de abrirse se pudo ver al auténtico presidente Tochimichi, con la ropa desgarrada por completo, lleno de heridas y totalmente inconsciente en el suelo. Esquivé el cuerpo herido del humano para observar el interior del cuarto.

- Esto es atroz.

Dentro había una especie de cruz invertida, con cadenas donde presuntamente estaba apresado el hombre. Las paredes lucían símbolos paganos pintados con sangre, y, al trasluz de las velas, se pudo vislumbrar una estantería con instrumentos de tortura.

- Normalmente hubiera bastado con sellar el cuerpo de huésped en la cruz, pero este tipo se ha dedicado a torturarlo y a usarlo como conejillo de indias para sus conjuros.

Mi trabajo allí había acabado, del resto ya se ocuparían los "limpiadores", espíritus de menor rango que los Carontes, que, como su nombre indica, se dedican a limpiar de pruebas de nuestra existencia los escenarios de sucesos como este. Apoyé un pié en la repisa de la ventana preparándome para salir de ahí, no sin antes echar un vistazo atrás, y preguntándome qué habría pasado en realidad. Ya fuera de mis pensamientos salté afuera, precipitándome al vacío.

Por suerte los humanos normales no pueden ver a los espíritus como yo, así que podía ir tranquilamente por la calle, mi nuevo destino estaba cerca. Me paré frente a una tienducha de mala muerte de uno de los barrios más demacrados de Kyoto. En el cartel de la fachada, lleno de moho y astillado por el tiempo, se podía leer "Esotérica Mao". Me metí en el callejón buscando una entrada que no fuera la principal, hasta que comprobé que la puerta de servicio estaba abierta. Una vez dentro pude ver, desde las sombras, como un viejo con atuendo chino, terminaba de atender a un par de chicas jóvenes.

- ¿Por qué no les has dicho que ese libro no les ayudará a encontrar pareja? – asalté al anciano una vez se fueron las chicas – Menudo timador estás hecho Mao.

- ¿Pero qué…? – el viejo, casi cayéndose de culo, se giró hacia donde yo estaba, con los ojos desorbitados – Maldito niñato… No me dez ezos suztos… Sabez que ya tengo una edaz.

- Si claro, como si 3.000 años fueran mucho para un demonio – me reí mientras salía de mi escondite.

Mao era otro diablo arraigado al plano terrenal. Su aspecto humano era el de un maltratado viejo, calvo, con los ojos entrecerrados y una larga barba blanca. Era alguien inofensivo y lo único que hacía era llevar una tienda de material esotérico, la mayor parte de totalmente inútil. A veces vendía otro tipo de material, tanto a demonios como a cazadores, así que supuse que estando cerca de la zona del ataque sabría algo.

- Zupongo que no haz venido a comprar – me atacó el anciano ya recuperado del susto – Dime que quierez para poder echarte de aquí.

- Tan amable como siempre abuelo – me quité la capucha dejando al descubierto mi rostro: pelo negro azulado, totalmente enmarañado, piel oscura y unos ojos rojo intenso. Sacudí mis largas orejas, molestas por la presión de la capucha – Tengo unas preguntas sobre algo que pasó esta noche en el edificio Tochimichi.

El viejo Mao comenzó a sudar nervioso mientras intentaba balbucear algo que no me iba a gustar.

- N-no ze nada de ezo Setoh… - tembloroso, sacó de dentro del bolsillo un pañuelo – Aq-qui zolo vendemoz baratijaz a humanos.

- Vamos Mao – poco a poco iba a acercándome al anciano, mientras este se secaba el sudor – Los dos sabemos que conoces a mucha gente, no puedes mantener este negocio solo vendiendo libros viejos y amuletos de latón.

Di una fuerte palmada al mostrador, frente al cual estaba Mao, con mi mano izquierda, en un intento de asustarlo.

- Mao… Mao… - seguía con mi habitual tono de sorna - ¿Quieres que llame a Seth?

- ¿S-S-S-S…Seth? – al oír ese nombre el viejo abría sus entrecerrados ojos – E-e-ez un fa-farol…

- ¿Farol? Verás, me dijo que si te veía te dijera esto: – acerqué mi cara a la suya, mostrando un rostro algo más terrorífico – "Voy a matar a ese viejo. La Absintha que me vendió estaba aguada. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre venderme esa porquería?"

Antes de que el anciano pudiera articular palabra, una voz femenina nos interrumpió.

- No quiero defender a mi marido, incluso me gustaría ver como Seth lo desmiembra por estúpido, pero él no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de Tochimichi.

Era Yulán, la mujer de Mao. Era una pareja realmente extraña, puesto que ella no tendría más de 500 años. Su aspecto humano era exageradamente llamativo: una figura realmente de infarto, resaltada por el Qipao que llevaba puesto, ceñido a ese cuerpo escultural. Su pelo era totalmente negro, recogido en un moño.

- Fiuuuu – silbé a modo de alago – sigues tan espectacular como siempre Yulán.

- Aún eres un crío, pero puede que cuando el viejo Mao estire la pata y tú crezcas un poco…

- ¡Aún zigo vivo arpía! – se defendió el atacado.

La verdad es que solo era bella en su aspecto humano, no os recomiendo ver su forma real.

- Entonces, ¿tú puedes contarme algo, Yulán? – dije después de dejar de acechar al viejo.

- Bueno, sé que algunos de sus lacayos estuvieron por aquí buscando a alguien. – y después de dudar unos segundos continuó – Ah, y un chico joven, seguramente extranjero. Le vendí algunas cosas no tan… "usuales".

Ahora todo cuadraba, el demonio muerto, el tarro con sangre de ángel… Sin mediar apalabra, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a marcharme. Yulán me detuvo antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta por la que había entrado.

- Espera, dale esto a Seth a modo de disculpa – la diablesa sostenía una gran tinaja blanca – Es pura, además, es el único demonio que conozco capaz de soportar este alcohol.

- Absintha, se alegrará al verla.

Una vez fuera, cavilé un poco, intentando ordenar las piezas. El demonio que suplantó a Tochimichi estaba tras una mujer, un extranjero lo mató usando Herramientas Negras, eso significaba que tenía conocimientos de Magia Satánica, y si pudo con esa bestia él solo, también quería decir que no era un humano corriente. Normalmente los cazadores de demonios trabajan en grupos, y aún así no es seguro que puedan derrotar a u solo diablo, pero si este chico lo hizo solo…

- Bien, bien… Así que el viejo te ha dado Absintha… y de la buena. - una voz resonó en mi cabeza.

- Seth. ¿Ya despierto?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Desde el principio no había misión. Sabes que si no hay sangre no me interesa.

- Lo sé, lo sé – reí mientras me ataba la tinaja de alcohol a la cintura, pero algo pegado a ella cayó al suelo - ¿Un sobre?

Dentro del sobre había una foto, al parecer de la cámara de vigilancia de la tienda de Mao. En ella se veía a Yulán entregando un paquete a un chico de pelo anaranjado, posiblemente el extranjero del que habló.

- Bueno, pues ya tenemos otra pista – dije mientras volvía a colocarme la negra capucha.

* * *

Ya hay una segunda ronda posteada en el foro, que la ponga aquí o no depende de la aceptación que tenga esta, así que no dudéis en mandar reviews o pasaros por el foro, ya sabéis, se llama ínferus. Gracias por leer ^^.


	3. Ronda 2: el despertar de los poderes

Bueno, aquí os dejo otra ronda más, espero que os guste.

* * *

_**User: Diosmaka**_

_**Narrador**_

Todos los días las mismas vistas. Miles de personas caminando sin importarle la presencia de quien va a su lado. Una marea de gente llenaba las calles de Tokyo día tras día, con sus vistas puestas solamente en su rutina.

El cruce Scramble Kousaten de Shibuya parecía una copia exacta del día anterior, siempre era así, salvo hoy. Sentado en un pequeño banco de madera, descansaba un hombre joven, de aire intelectual gracias a sus gafas y su traje claro. Miraba fijamente la gran pantalla de televisión, suspendida en la fachada del edificio en la acera contraria a la suya. Parecía como si esperara algo concreto.

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras se reclinaba hacia delante, bajando la cara a la altura de las manos entrecruzadas, y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. En la pantalla gigante daba comienzo el informativo diario. Al terminar la sintonía de cabecera, la presentadora comenzó a hablar.

_- "Buenos días señores espectadores. Comenzamos nuestro boletín matutino con una noticia de interés cultural. Dentro de una semana el cielo nocturno de todo el mundo sufrirá un cambio tan precioso como sobrecogedor."_

Al parecer ningún transeúnte prestaba atención a la noticia, como si no les importara lo más mínimo. Todo el mundo salvo aquel extraño personaje de traje, que miraba con gran interés la pantalla de televisión. La presentadora continuaba explicando la noticia.

_- "...Nos referimos al 'Efecto Hubble'. Un fenómeno astronómico que solo se produce cada doscientos años, y se prolonga a lo largo de siete días. – los ojos del sujeto no se despegaban de la televisión – Este suceso astronómico se debe a que la superficie lunar cambia sus radiaciones gamma por paquetes de luz debido a su situación gravitatoria en el espacio, haciendo que ésta brille de forma espectacular."_

Mientras la joven reportera hablaba, alguien se sentó junto al misterioso hombre, el cual seguía absorto en el noticiario sin inmutarse por la presencia del recién llegado.

- Todo va según lo planeado señor. – un hombre de musculatura y altura exageradas, y de voz penetrante, comenzó a hablarle – He puesto a todo el mundo a buscar todo lo necesario.

- Perfecto, pronto estaremos preparados para comenzar los rituales – el joven del traje se levantó sin siquiera mirar a su compañero – Seguramente esos inútiles de arriba no muevan un dedo, pero sed cautos igualmente.

Mientras el corpulento personaje se marchaba lentamente, la presentadora seguía hablando.

_- "...Como precaución les aconsejamos que no miren directamente a la luz lunar, y, si lo hacen, usen gafas especiales para estos casos."_

La mirada del joven trajeado volvió a clavarse en la pantalla.

- Ingenuos…

Y dándose la vuelta, desapareció entre la muchedumbre, que seguía sumergida en su rutina diaria, ajenos a lo que preparaba a su alrededor.

_- "...Dando paso a otras noticias del día, informamos de que siguen desaparecidas varias personas desde hace tres días. Rogamos se pongan en contacto con el departamento de policía…"_

- Aun podéis echaros atrás – dijo preocupado – los Aicos pueden…

La mirada de uno de los cinco siervos que tenía delante le hizo callar, era una mirada colmada de fe, devoción y seguridad hacia su cometido. Se sintió orgulloso de estar rodeado de ellos.

- Mi Señor, – dijo otro de ellos – con gusto daremos nuestras vidas para salvar al mundo. Es nuestro deber sagrado, por él comenzamos nuestra andadura aquí tiempo atrás y por él vamos a terminarla hoy.

- Quiero que sepáis que no estoy de acuerdo con este acto – su voz reflejaba cierta melancolía.

- Lo sabemos. Aun así, la ley es la ley… adelante Señor.

Lenta y tranquilamente se dirigió al centro del pentagrama que estaba grabado en el suelo. De él partían unas líneas que llegaban hasta cada vértice donde se encontraban posicionados los cinco. Paseó la mirada por su alrededor y alzando una daga cuya hoja envolvía el fuego, lo clavó con fuerza en el centro del pentagrama mientras gritaba:

- ¡Vitualamen uranicus! ¡Est oris diffama prodigium procul clementia terrenus quod salvifico du umbra! _(¡Sacrificio divino! ¡Abre tus puertas al mundo terrenal y salvalo de la sombra!)_

Cinco líneas de fuego emergieron del centro hasta alcanzar a los ángeles sacrificados que comenzaron a consumirse por las llamas entre alaridos de dolor y desesperación. Finalmente los vértices se unieron formando un pentagrama de fuego que comenzó a brillar hasta inundar la estancia del blanco más puro para después desaparecer.

- Id con Dios mis leales soldados…

- ¿Ha ido todo bien? – interrumpió una voz que sonó tras él.

- Sí Maedhros, parece que todo ha ido bien… al fin y al cabo es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.

- Lo sé Señor Gabriel… lo sé.

Con la llegada del anochecer, un brillante y fugaz resplandor iluminó la noche de la ciudad de Tokyo por un pequeño instante...

* * *

_**User: Alice**_

_**Persojane: Alice**_

Una mano cálida siempre tomaba la mía, desde el momento que nací. Siempre sonrisas. Unas sonrisas llenas de cierta picardía, juegos de niños como nosotros. Pero, sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. A pesar de que nuestros progenitores no eran perfectos ejemplos de nada, nos teníamos el uno al otro. Para poder saciar nuestro propio aburrimiento y probar a cualquier persona que se nos pusiera delante.

De pronto, aquella mano desapareció y no pude evitar sentir cierta tristeza, que con el tiempo se convirtió en nostalgia. Pero mi curiosidad sobre el mundo humano y, sobre todo de su resistencia, me hizo mantener la vida que llevaba desde entonces.

…  
Había cierto escándalo por aquel submundo. Al parecer había quienes habían decidido desobedecer a nuestro señor. Pero sólo se me pasó por la mente si sería divertido. Bostecé, mientras observaba como algunos hablaban entre ellos, preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo.  
-Supongo que debería hacer acto de presencia o, al menos, ver cómo afecta esto a los humanos.-Pensé, luego reí colocándome la mano derecha delante de la boca.- Espero que no me aburran, de entrada.

Cuando llegué al mundo humano tomé una apariencia humana bastante particular, pero que parecía particular en mi siempre que aparecía por allí. Muy alta, delgada, con el cabello oscuro muy largo y ojos castaños. Aunque descrito podría parecerse demasiado a mi apariencia real, no lo era. Me había encontrado con algún demonio alguna vez, nunca se percataron de quien era realmente.

Me encontraba andando por una de las calles de aquella ciudad, mientras observaba mi alrededor. Humanos dejándose llevar por la lujuria, por el "pecado", no pude ladear la cabeza y sonreír levemente. De repente noté un murmullo en mi oído, se trataba de aquella sombra que siempre me acompañaba. No estaba visible, pero me indicaba algo. Estuve escuchándole durante unos instantes, luego cambié bruscamente de dirección. Al parecer, había un demonio cerca. Había otro demonio muerto y sangre de ángel de por medio.

-¡Yo también quiero matar a un demonio!-Gruñí dentro de mi cabeza, apretando las manos como una niña pequeña. Luego reí levemente.

* * *

_**User: Gettsuya**_

_**Personaje: Getsuya**_

Me desperté alarmado, con el corazón acelerado. Parecía que el aire me faltaba, como si estuviera sumergido, como si en aquel espacio no hubiera oxígeno, o este no se dignara a entrar en mi cuerpo. Poco a poco aquello fue mermando y mi respiración se regularizó lentamente, lo que me dejó concentrarme en los demás focos de sufrimiento de mi cuerpo. Sentía algo que me recorría de arriba abajo, algo que no era dolor, sino una mezcla imposible de muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, que no podía definir. Aparte de eso, una molestia punzante invadía mi cabeza, y las articulaciones se quejaban como si las hubiesen machacado con un martillo. No entendía nada, ¿por qué me sentía ahora así? A decir verdad tenía miedo, bastante miedo, nunca había sentido nada igual, nada tan abrumador, tan grande, algo que me podría aplastar fácilmente.

-¿Qué… está…? –Sin embargo, no pude terminar.

La garganta me escocía y el aire parecía que se había convertido en fuego, pues incendiaba mis pulmones con cada inspiración. Mis venas se hincharon y parecía que me hervían, no podía entender aquello, aquel absurdo dolor. Así pasé varios segundos, intentando aguantar y comprender el foco de todo aquello, hasta que al fin, de repente, todo cesó. Todo paró y donde antes había dolor, ahora había alivio, una pequeña sensación de bienestar que me hacía pensar ilógico que antes hubiera estado sufriendo de ese modo. Miré a mi alrededor, comprobando que estaba en mi habitación, pero algo había cambiado, algo era distinto. La observé bien, intentando encontrar qué era, pero a los pocos segundos, me di cuenta de que el que había cambiado era yo. Me sentía distinto, como si algo dentro de mí, aparte de mi corazón, latiera. Intenté concentrarme en escucharlo, en oír aquella pequeña sensación que notaba, y de repente todo se oscureció, y los sonidos aumentaron exageradamente. Me sobresalté, ¿desde cuándo mi corazón sonaba tan alto? No, no era el corazón, todo se había acentuado, el ruido que hizo mi mano al llevármela al pecho, la de la vibración del aire al moverla… Mejor dicho, no eran los sonidos los que habían aumentado, era mi oído el que se había acentuado. Respiré hondo, y al instante, todo volvió a la normalidad. No entendía nada, no comprendía lo que me pasaba, pero lo más extraño es que no tenía miedo. Intenté hacerlo de nuevo, concentrándome otra vez, pero no lo logré. En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta, era uno de mis tíos, Kaizou Seichiro.

-¿Estás bien, Getsuya-kun?

Justo en ese momento, todo cambió. Las cosas se vieron mucho más detalladas, nítidas, tanto que me empezaron a doler los ojos. Tuve que mirar a lo lejos, mucho más lejos de lo que había visto nunca para que mis ojos no me escocieran. A cambio, no podía escuchar lo que me intentaba decir Kaizou, pues aunque lo veía de reojo vocalizar, no podía oírlo, ni a él ni a nada. Parecía que ya iba entendiendo más o menos como funcionaba esto.

-Sí, estoy bien –dije llevándome una mano a los ojos y apretando estos fuertemente para intentar que parara aquello.  
-Estás un poco pálido, ¿seguro que no te encuentras mal? –Al parecer había funcionado, volvía a escuchar.  
-Sólo fue una pesadilla, no tiene más importancia –le respondí, ya abriendo los ojos.  
-Koeguri te examinó cuando viniste, mientras estabas inconsciente, y no te notó nada extraño. Atribuyó tu desmayo al hecho de haber peleado sin desayunar, pero me dijo que fueras a verle, quería examinarte mejor cuando despertaras.  
-De acuerdo, iré después entonces.

El asintió y se dio la vuelta, sin embargo, se paró antes de irse.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Veía que no se creía mi excusa, quizás me viera algo extraño, sin embargo, si le contaba la verdad no me creería. Primero debía comprender yo lo que me estaba pasando, para que así tuviera alguna oportunidad de que después lo comprendieran los demás.

-Sí, no te preocupes más, por favor, no es nada importante –afirmé, poniendo mi mejor cara.  
-Bueno, entonces vuelvo a mi entrenamiento –dijo, todavía se veía con desconfianza.

Cerró la puerta y suspiré de alivio. Miré el reloj de la pared, eran las diez de la noche, había dormido mucho. La cena ya había sido servida hacía una hora, y mi estómago se quejó por ello, sin embargo la queja cesó al mirar detrás de mí y ver una bandeja tapada con una tela. Sonreí, estaba hambriento.

-Veamos que hay por aquí –dije destapando la bandeja y viendo un bol y un pequeño plato, el primero lleno de arroz y el segundo de carne con curry. Arriba de estos había una botella de agua y un vaso a su lado.

Me relamí y comencé a comer, en cuestión de minutos, terminé con todo.

-Genial, algo como esto es lo que necesitaba.

Suspiré y me tumbé de nuevo, mientras saboreaba el gusto que había dejado el curry. En ese momento de relajación, ya más tranquilo, intenté asimilar lo que estaba pasando, intentado buscarle una explicación.

-Pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo? No hay explicación para esto –dije, viendo como de nuevo me quedaba ciego, aunque esta vez lo que se acentuó fue el olfato, recibiendo olores que nunca hubiera pensado que existieran.

Oí que la puerta de mi habitación se volvía a abrir, algo que me sobresaltó, haciendo que mis sentidos se restableciesen.

-Me avisaron de que despertaste Getsuya.  
-Sí, gracias por examinarme antes Koeguri –él era, de mis cuatro tíos, con el que más cercanía tenía.  
-Déjame examinarte de nuevo ahora que estás despierto –dijo sacando varios utensilios.

Asentí y, durante la revisión, respondí a todas sus preguntas. Varios minutos después, terminó, mostrando en su cara algo de sorpresa.

-Quizás me equivoque, pero he notado que algo en ti cambió por dentro, aunque no sabría decir el qué, ¿tú no sientes nada extraño?  
-No, me encuentro igual que siempre.  
-Serán cosas mías, aparte de eso, no creo que te pase absolutamente nada. De todos modos, tu padre está muy enfadado contigo, pues no sólo peleaste de nuevo en el instituto, sino que volviste inconsciente, así que estate preparado para uno de sus famosos castigos –dijo con algo de compasión en la voz.

Yo hice una mueca de desagrado mientras pensaba qué podría ser esta vez.

-Por cierto –dijo antes de irse- mi discípulo, Kechiro, cuando terminó el entrenamiento me dio esta carta para ti.

Cogí el sobre que me tendía, le di las gracias por todo y lo abrí cuando se fue. Dentro sólo había una pequeña nota en la que había un breve mensaje: Si tienes tantas ganas como yo de terminar nuestra pelea, ve a media noche a tu instituto. No tenía firma, pero era obvio que no había sido escrito por Kechiro. La idea de volver a luchar me alegró, ciertamente, pero también me puso en un dilema. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que me tenía que quedar aquí, ya que todos los discípulos deben estar en el dojo antes de las diez, y si era descubierto, se enfadaría aun más a otou-sama. Por otro lado, estaba deseando ir a aquella pelea. Caso aparte era lo que me estaba ocurriendo, que podría ser fatal en mi pelea, o la mejor oportunidad para entenderlo y dominarlo.  
Tras meditarlo unos minutos, decidí que por una vez podía ganar la emoción al deber.

-Pero antes, tengo que practicar esto, me vendrá bastante bien en la pelea si lo domino.

Me levanté de la cama y comprobé mi condición, estaba en perfecto estado y con el ánimo inmejorable, aunque algo en mi cabeza me seguía diciendo que debía quedarme allí, como decían las normas. Ignoré esa pequeña molestia, cerré los ojos y me concentré, respirando hondo. Me concentré en los olores, y de súbito abrí los ojos, pero no pasó nada. Solté una maldición y lo volví a intentar. Me concentré de nuevo, todo lo que pude y más, en captar cada olor que inundaba aquella habitación. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y no vi nada, pero tampoco oía nada. De repente, los olores cobraron nueva fuerza, nueva intensidad, incluso mayor que la primera vez, tanto, que de algún modo, dolía. Dejé de respirar ante aquella súbita bofetada de aromas y esperé, volviendo gradualmente todo a la normalidad.

-Eso fue excesivo –dije, volviendo a respirar.

Lo hice de nuevo, me volví a concentrar en los olores, pero esta vez de forma más leve. Funcionó, estos tomaron una pequeña intensidad mayor de la normal, perdiendo algo de vista por ello. Me concentré en los objetos a la vez que seguía pendiente de los olores, y mi vista volvió a la normalidad, pero los pequeños sonidos que se filtraban por la puerta se hicieron inaudibles. Así, en estado de completa concentración y calma, jugando con esos tres sentidos, estuve durante un buen rato, acostumbrándome a las diferentes sensaciones que me brindaban.  
Una vez que ya tuve el suficiente valor, moví ligeramente la mano, pero justo en ese momento todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Sería demasiado fácil –dije sonriendo, aunque algo decepcionado, seguramente no me sirviera para esta pelea si no podía usarlo en movimiento.

De todos modos, decidí no rendirme y seguir practicando hasta la hora acordada. Intenté ver si el resto de los sentidos también aumentaban y disminuían, poniéndome un poco de salsa de curry que quedaban en el plato en la boca y la palma de la mano en el canto de una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación, presionando y provocando un poco de dolor. Me concentré levemente en ambos y noté que tanto el gusto como el tacto aumentaban, disminuyendo la vista y el oído. Probé a aumentar estos dos últimos y tanto el sabor de la salsa como el dolor disminuyeron.

-Bueno, una vez hechos los experimentos, es hora de practicar –me dije a mí mismo, contento por saber de lo que era capaz.

Casi dos horas estuve aumentando, disminuyendo, quitando de uno, poniendo en otro, aprendiendo a regular la intensidad, haciendo que mis órganos se acostumbrasen a esos nuevos… poderes sí, podían llamarse a poderes. Extraños poderes de misteriosa procedencia que me transmitían una sensación de paz y sosiego, como si ellos mismos tuvieran voluntad y quisieran decir que son amigos, aliados. Cuando miré el reloj, y vi que faltaban treinta minutos para la media noche, dejé de practicar, me vestí y con todo el cuidado del mundo abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

-Bien, parece que no hay nadie fuera.

Hice gala de todo el sigilo que poseía y llegué al muro del dojo, escalé los tres metros rápidamente y salté a la calle, la puerta principal chirriaba demasiado como para usarla. Suspiré, ya había pasado lo más difícil. Ya más calmado, cogí por la misma ruta de siempre y llegué al instituto, si mis cálculos no fallaban, había llegado unos minutos antes de lo que ponía en la nota. Aun así él ya estaba allí, apoyado en un árbol, el mismo en el que me había apoyado esa misma mañana tras su golpe. Fue un gracioso detalle que no creo que hubiese sido por azar. Entré en el instituto saltando la verja y me puse enfrente de él.

-Genial, viniste –dijo separándose del árbol.

Antes no me había dado cuenta, pero había traído el bate, algo que me extrañó bastante.

-¿Sigues pensando en usar eso?

Él lo tiró a un lado.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?  
-Bien. ¡Entonces espero que tengamos una buena pelea, Lavi-kun! –grité corriendo hacia él, ardiendo en ganas de empezar.  
-Veo que vienes motivado, bien, eso lo hará más divertido.

Algo brilló en sus nudillos y al fijarme vi unos puños americanos en sus manos. Si me daba con eso iba a doler bastante.

-Veo que vienes preparado, eso me gusta –dije, lanzándole una patada a la cabeza.  
-No te gustará tanto cuando te haga trizas, baby –me respondió, cogiendo mi pierna en el aire e intentando, con una sacudida, golpearme contra el suelo.

Apoyé las manos en el suelo usando todas mis fuerzas para evitar el choque, consiguiendo frenar el impacto justo a tiempo y lanzando una patada con la otra pierna, lo que le hizo soltarme y retroceder.

-Bien, veo que lo de esta mañana no afectó a tu condición, perfecto, es hora entonces de ponerse totalmente en serio.

A unos cinco metros de mí, respiró hondo y adoptó su postura de boxeador. Yo hice lo propio y adopté la mía, el pie derecho unos centímetros por delante del izquierdo, espalda ligeramente encorvada, rodillas flexionadas, el hombro derecho hacia delante y el izquierdo hacia atrás, poniendo la diestra de lado, dedicada a bloquear, y la otra boca arriba, preparada para atacar.

-Arte de los dos brazos, postura defensiva de Getsuya Seichiro –susurré.

Ambos nos miramos y él, al ver que yo no atacaba, se lanzó a la ofensiva. Con una velocidad abismal, se plantó delante de mí y me lanzó un puñetazo. Yo desvié con la derecha y encontré sus costillas con la izquierda. Retrocedió, tocándose la parte dañada. Gruñó y vino de nuevo.  
Yo me quedé ahí, sin moverme, concentrándome en sus movimientos. Eran predecibles y fácilmente desviables, no me haría falta usar los poderes (el pensarlo como mis poderes se me hacía extraño), aunque no me convenía confiarme, la última vez que lo hice me arrepentí.  
Esta vez le cogí el brazo, lo doblé ligeramente para hacia arriba y lancé la izquierda a su codo, dispuesto a rompérselo, aunque una izquierda suya hizo que la mía tuviera que bloquearla, zafándose ambos brazos de un tirón. Sonrió, aunque no sabía la razón. Me embistió de nuevo, y se volvió a repetir lo mismo que la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión esquivó hacia la derecha antes de golpearle, girándome yo a su vez hacia él. Volvió a ir hacia la derecha, muy cerca de mí, ¿por eso sonreía, creía haber encontrado el punto débil de mi técnica? Ciertamente, si corría en círculos a mi alrededor, no podría girar porque acabaría mareándome, pero había fácil solución para eso.

-Arte de los dos brazos, postura ofensiva.

En ese momento, mi postura cambió y cuando saltó de nuevo, salté junto a él, lanzando un golpe con la izquierda que iba a su cara y un golpe por la derecha que le impedía esquivar, no tenía donde correr y, sin embargo, en vez de mostrar sorpresa, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Y cuando la tortuga abandone su caparazón, ¡le esperará una contra!

Mi puñetazo le pasó rozando la cara mientras que el suyo impactó enteramente en mi mejilla. Con un dolor inaudito y aprovechando la inercia de su golpe, levanté mi pierna y mientras caía le propicié una patada que no se esperaba, en su cara también.

-No está mal, algo desesperado, pero no está mal –dijo rascándose la barbilla.

Eso había dolido, y mucho, no me había esperado algo así, realmente tenía buenos reflejos. Él también se había llevado un golpe, pero sin duda yo me había llevado la peor parte. Concentración, necesitaba concentración. Me levanté, respiré hondo y me calmé. Él había vuelvo a adoptar su postura y yo volví a usar mi postura defensiva, debía concentrarme y acostumbrarme a sus movimientos, nunca antes había peleado con un boxeador.

-Ya tengo estrategia contra eso, ¿recuerdas?

Noté que algo caliente me recorría la cara, al instante me di cuenta de que me había hecho un pequeño corte en la mejilla. No podía dejar que me volviera a golpear.  
Volvió a venir hacia mí, concentración, tan rápido como siempre, concentración, ¿o no tan rápido? Concentración, ¿se había ralentizado? Concentración. No era él, era todo, todo iba más despacio, ¡estaba captando las cosas más despacio! En ese momento deje de escuchar nada y sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera insensible, como si lo hubieran anestesiado, comprendí que había perdido el tacto, aunque aun así me podía mover perfectamente. Además, notaba mis músculos más hinchados, que todo mi cuerpo estaba pletórico, como si mi sangre corriera a más velocidad, como si, mi sistema circulatorio fuera más eficaz. En ese momento me di cuenta, ¡no sólo afectaba a los sentidos! Entonces, si mi sistema circulatorio también se veía afectado, si lo veía ralentizado, no podía ser por otra cosa que una la mayor eficacia de mi sistema nervioso. Quizás las clases del instituto sí que sirvieran para algo.  
Sonreí, en cierto modo no me gustaba, lo veía como si hiciera trampas, como si usara algo que no estaba permitido en esa pelea, pero me recordé que no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, aunque me costara creerlo, ese poder era mío y podía usarlo. Mi vista desapareció y mi capacidad auditiva aumentó, se estaba empezando a descontrolar. Me alarmé un poco por una fracción de segundo, pero al instante me volví a concentrar, si tenía mi oído, quizás no me hiciera falta la vista. Gracias a su bajada de velocidad y al sonido del aire moviéndose a su alrededor, pude tener una idea de donde estaba y, desviando un puñetazo que venía a mí, lancé mi puño izquierdo a donde debería estar su estómago, llegando antes de que lograra esquivarlo. Mis sentidos de restablecieron y vi como, a causa del golpe, ahora se encontraba medio metro más lejos.

-¿Desde cuándo demonios eres tan rápido? –Dijo, tapándose con ambas manos la barriga y con las rodillas flexionadas.

Jadeé, estaba cansado, aquel uso de poder me había dejado exhausto, pero la pelea terminaría pronto, eso ya no importaba.  
Me lancé hacia él y le propiné un puñetazo que bloqueó, otro, otro, una patada, otra, otra. Lo único que podía hacer era bloquear, pues mi creciente aceleración de los nervios me había hecho bastante superior en velocidad. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo, vi una abertura y lancé una patada, que le hizo romper su guardia y apoyarse contra el muro que tenía detrás.

-Ríndete, estás acorralado.  
-Nunca.

Fui a dar el golpe de gracia, sin embargo, justo en ese instante algo extraño pasó. Comenzó a temblar, a tocarse ambos brazos y a mirárselos, alarmado. No sabía qué le pasaba, pues su cara mostraba una serie de emociones difícilmente definibles. Ya fuera a causa del parón, a que todavía no tenía el control de ellos, a lo que a él le ocurría o a cualquier otro motivo, mis sentidos se descontrolaron, aumentando y disminuyendo a pasmosa velocidad, pero lo más increíble fue que, con mi vista agudizada, logré ver una pequeña luz dentro de él. Intenté concentrarme para parar la desenfrenada carrera de mis poderes, centrándome a su vez en la vista y viendo instantes después las cosas más nítidas. Sí, realmente estaba ahí, pero ya no era una pequeña luz, había crecido, y lo seguía haciendo a una increíble velocidad. Fue subiendo hasta la cabeza, bajando hasta las piernas y abriéndose hasta los brazos y la espalda, no se detuvo hasta que no cubrió toda la totalidad de su cuerpo, y cuando lo consiguió, paró. No me creía lo que estaba viendo y no sabía qué hacer ¿le ayudaba, esperaba, pedía ayuda, un médico, una ambulancia? Pero no pude decidir pues, justo en ese momento, la luz, quieta durante unos segundos, se movió y, en el tiempo de un parpadeo y a una velocidad inaudita, toda ella se desplazó a la vez, concentrándose práctica y únicamente en sus brazos.

* * *

_**User: Crow**_

_**Personaje: Lavi Terry**_

Aquella luz era cegadora, casi como un milagro. Mis brazos eran lo que más alumbraba en mitad de aquella fría noche, más incluso que las farolas, expectantes en aquel patio. Era tan frustrante como acogedor, mis músculos comenzaban a sentir un calor tranquilizante, sentía como se expandían y la sangre de mis venas corría más rápido, como si automáticamente tratara de ayudarme en esa situación desventajosa.

-What the hell…?-mirando a mi oponente descubrí que no era el único sorprendido por este fenómeno tan extraño.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, Lavi-kun- dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos con la intención de quitarse la ceguera provocada por la luz.

-¡Dont laugh at me! ¡Tú has hecho algo!-me abalancé contra él mientras mis músculos aún seguían expandiéndose y la sangre corriendo a gran velocidad.

Pudo parar el golpe, pero voló como si fuese una hoja de papel, hasta chocarse contra una pared cercana, causando un gran boquete y una nube de polvo. Realmente esto no era lo que había estado imaginando todo este tiempo, cuando pensaba en mi revancha contra este chico, me sentía extraño, pero quien iba a pensar que pasaría esto.

Unas horas antes todo era tan normal, una tarde con la pandilla en el WcDonalds, comida basura y un momento de tranquilidad después de habernos defendido de unos cuantos enemigos, lo cual se notaba en nuestra ropa, que estaba bastante rasgada y algún que otro corte insignificante sobre la piel, todos excepto Riku, siempre se escondía.

-Hey hey…-dije con un tono serio- Haroto, hoy, te vamos a buscar una chica, te lo mereces.

-¿P-Pero que demonios dices Terry-san?-dijo el gordito sonrojándose.

-¡Oh vamos jodido gordo, seguro que triunfas, estás que te sales por todos lados!-dijo Tommy entre carcajadas, todos menos Haroto le seguimos las risas.

-Tommy-san-Riku se levantó un momento de la mesa- Por un casual, le podría parecer mono a alguna chica…esos mofletes… son como los de un osito de peluche.

-¿Mono? ¡En todo caso le encontraría muy foca!-solté golpeando la mesa a causa de la risa, pero con una sola palmada, la mesa se partió en dos misteriosamente provocando un momento de silencio en todo el local.

-…¿Alguien vio la pelea de boxeo de anoche?-todos seguían embobados mirándome-…¡Takamura ganó con un solo golpe!...

-…¡Te has cargado la mesa!-Tommy rompió el silencio con un grito mientras me señalaba con el dedo, casi rozándome la nariz.

-Maybe… estaba medio desmontada, llevaba todo el rato oyendo un extraño chirrido y…eso…un fallo técnico…-

-¡Y una mierda!-se veía en la cara de Kotaro una sensación de duda y rabia- ¡Te has cargado la mesa, no nos van a dejar volver a entrar aquí!

-Hey hey, relax please, ¿no creo que sea para tanto no?- dije antes de salir corriendo por la puerta entre risas- ¡Encargadooo, han sido estos chicos de aquí!  
-¡No nos cueles el marrón a nosotros cabeza cerilla!

Después de correr un buen rato y llegar al bar de Ayaka, todos nos paramos en seco justo en la entrada. Mientras discutíamos sobre el incidente del WcDonalds se escuchó un fuerte sonido en el local. Todos nos quedamos quietos mirándonos con cara de asombro hasta que entramos.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí…?-Kotaro cambió a una expresión muy enrabiada.

-¿Oh? ¿Por fin llegáis, Black Dogs?-un tipo de mi misma altura y con una melena negra y encrespada se giró hacia nosotros.- He de admitir que no tenéis mal gusto en escoger a vuestras chicas.-aquel tipo cogió por la cabellera a Misaki mientras ella sollozaba.

-Who the hell are you?- dije mientras paraba a Tommy y Kotaro.

-Veo que no te acuerdas de mí… que pasa, ¿que mi banda es tan insignificante que ni siquiera reconoces a su líder?

-¿Mmm… Nine Dragons? ¿Tú eres Sora, su líder?

-Exacto.

-Suelta a esa chica…-dije.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de pedir nada -el individuo chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer muchos de sus hombres- Tienes en jaque al chico que hiere a mi banda, ¿y lo dejas ir simplemente porque estaba herido? Ahora te tocará pagarlo a ti, Terry-san -el tipo sonrió felizmente mientras estiraba con más fuerza del pelo de Misaki.

-He dicho que la sueltes…

-¿Te vas a seguir haciendo el héroe? Veremos si así cambias de opinión…Traedla-dos chicos trajeron a rastras a una Ayaka con la ropa rasgada y moratones, parecía que se había defendido de ellos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Sora se giró hacia nosotros, llevándose como regalo una gran patada en la cara, haciéndole volar unos metro atrás.

-¡Te dije que la soltaras! -los chicos de Sora se pusieron enfrente de mí, cubriendo a su herido jefe. Por un momento no pude parar, fui apartando a golpes a mis oponentes hasta llegar a Sora, concentrado solo en propinarle puñetazos en la cara. Los Nine dragons intentaban separarme, pero sin éxito, tan pronto como se acercaban me concentraba en apalearles a ellos hasta dejarles inconscientes y seguir a lo mío. Después de un rato propinándole puñetazos, noté unos cálidos brazos que rodearon mi cuello.

-Por favor… para Terry-kun, ya estoy bien, pero para, por favor… acabarás matándolo -la miré y encontré unos preciosos ojos verdes llorando, era Misaki.  
Ya calmado me giré hacia Sora, estaba totalmente irreconocible, al igual que casi todos sus hombres.

-Jefe…respóndeme una cosa, ¿estás nervioso por tu pelea con ese chico de las artes marciales? -Tommy recogió a Ayaka del suelo y la tumbó en una larga mesa.

-No… ni un poquito -me levanté y abracé a Misaki, apoyando su cara húmeda sobre mi pecho y colocando mis manos sobre su cabeza y espalda - Bueno, para serte sincero Tommy… sí, estoy nervioso… ese chico tiene algo que me asusta a la vez que me invita a retarle, desde la primera vez que le vi sentí eso.

-Chico… nunca te había visto así de enfurecido -Ayaka por fin despertó- mírate los nudillos, los tienes sangrando...

-Hey honey, descansa… estás muy herida.

-Esto no es nada -la mujer se puso de pie e hizo fuerza con su brazo mientras lo enseñaba.

-Ok… guys, quedaos aquí… yo iré a cambiarme de ropa. Tengo una cita con ese chico luchador.

La nube de polvo se disipaba dando lugar a un Getsuya herido, el cual miraba atónito mi cuerpo. Mis brazos más hinchados de normal, a causa de eso las mangas de mi camiseta se rompieron dejando ver una brillante luz que rodeaba mis brazos.

-What the… -estaba tan asombrado que no me di cuenta de que Getsuya se acercó rápidamente, asestando una patada que acabó contra mi brazo. De repente un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Te ha dado de lleno, ¡debería haberte partido el brazo!-gritó Getsuya

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, "Getsuya-kun"-dije con sorna mientras sonreía.

Me abalancé contra él, olvidando algo de mi estilo, simplemente golpe tras golpe, todos pasaban rozándole, incluso estuve a punto de cogerle fuertemente con los dos brazos, pero él lo veía, seguía todos mis movimientos. Cada vez me iba irritando más y perdiendo mis costumbres de boxeador, como si esa luz motivara a mi cuerpo. La luz de mis brazos se iba desvaneciendo mientras se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, aumentando todos los músculos, y reduciendo los brazos a un tamaño considerable, pero seguían siendo más grandes de lo normal.

-Woooow… It's amaaaziiing… Nunca me he sentido así de bien.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? -dijo Getsuya con cara de asombro.

-Yo yo yo yo yo… ¡Vamos a averiguarlo!

Mis piernas se movían más rápidamente, los brazos eran menos fuertes pero lo contrarrestaban con una velocidad bastante impresionante, no era para nada como la mía normal. Después de varios intentos, por fin golpeé a mi oponente con éxito en el estómago, debió dolerle, ya que escupió un poco de sangre arrodillándose en el suelo. Tardó poco en levantarse, me lancé contra él, pero se apartó habilidosamente, propinándome un gran golpe en uno de los costados, haciendo que me moviese unos pasos hacia un lado. Inesperadamente, sentí un escalofrío idéntico al de momentos anteriores, no sabía por qué era, pero me daba igual, yo seguía concentrado en Getsuya. De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar sin previo aviso. Ambos nos tambaleamos de lado a lado, sin saber que ocurría. Algo se acercaba, no lo podía ver, lo sentía, y no era el único: en el rostro de mi contrincante podía ver una expresión de duda, igual a la mía. Los temblores se intensificaron, tuve que apoyarme en una farola cercana para no perder el equilibrio.

Al poco, algo emergió del suelo. Bajo nuestros pies emergió una gran columna de humo. Cuando los temblores menguaron nos quedamos mirando aquella cortina de humo, y vimos algo que nos heló la sangre. Una gran figura inhumana y monstruosa surgía del agujero que se abrió en el patio del instituto, camuflada por la nube de polvo. El ser se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, empezando a olisquear a su alrededor, hasta que notó nuestra presencia, girando lo que parecía ser su cabeza hacia donde nos encontrábamos Getsuya y yo.

No nos salían las palabras a ninguno, era totalmente surrealista e ilógico: ¿qué clase de bestia era esa? Era lo que me preguntaba mientras veía cuatro destellos brillantes tras el humo. Un temible rugido hizo que me estremeciera, pero a la vez provocó que sintiera un calor parecido al de hace un momento, cuando peleaba contra Getsuya.

Sin previo aviso, un rápido golpe cruzó la pared de humo hasta donde estábamos los dos, pero, para mi sorpresa, yo ya me encontraba lejos de la zona de impacto, como si mi cuerpo se hubiera movido solo. La cortina de polvo por fin se despejaba, dejando ver a la criatura que nos atacó: una bestia gigantesca, parecida a un toro, con unos cuernos enormes y cuatro ojos brillantes de color sangre. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente en carne viva, como si no tuviera piel, y de el surgían varios cuernos y de su cabeza una larga melena blanca. Era fuerte y corpulento, en resumen, un auténtico demonio.  
- Est-esto no pu-puede estar pasando… - el que hasta hace un momento era mi contrincante estaba conmocionado, casi sin poder articular palabra – Debe s-ser un sueño…

Yo estaba igual, no podía creer lo que veía, un auténtico monstruo estaba frente a nosotros. Getsuya tenía razón, esto debía ser un sueño, no había otra explicación. La criatura retiró su garra después del ataque, era una garra enorme y parecía afiladísima. Volvió su vista de nuevo hacia mí, mientras se incorporaba del todo, saliendo del hoyo del que había surgido, volviendo a rugir y encarando sus dos astas en mi dirección.

- Wake up Terry… ¡Fuck! ¡Despierta! – si de verdad era un sueño quería despertar ya.

El monstruo cargó con sus cuernos contra mí a una velocidad imperceptible. Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que cuando los abriera estuviera en otro lugar que no fuera este, y así fue, aunque no como hubiera querido, pues ahora me encontraba a las espaldas del bicho. No entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Desde cuándo podía moverme así? Y lo que es peor ¿por qué lo hacía sin pensarlo? En un segundo vi muy clara la respuesta, ya que, sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo, como si algo lo controlara. El monstruo contraatacó con su garra, a lo que mi cuerpo respondió dando un salto enorme poniéndome frente a su rostro. Intenté aprovechar la situación y propinarle un derechazo, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, en lugar de eso me apoyé en su hombro derecho saltando a su espalda. Con un giro muy rápido volví a saltar contra su espalda, aunque el ataque lo frenó su enorme cola, golpeándome fuertemente y mandándome justo al lado de Getsuya, que contemplaba toda esa escena atónito, sin comprender aun lo que pasaba.

- ¡Terry-kun!

No podía más, ahora mi cuerpo ya no se movía ni queriendo ni sin quererlo, estaba totalmente agarrotado por el golpe, ya no notaba ese calor tan violento de antes ni esa fuerza tan colosal con la que golpeé a mi contrincante. Aquel demonio se dirigía lenta pero firmemente hacia nosotros, Getsuya continuaba paralizado y yo no podía mover ni un dedo. El animal, por así llamarlo, levantó nuevamente la zarpa, con la intención de acabar con nosotros.

- Fuck…

* * *

_**User: Diosmaka**_

_**Personaje: Aarjen Van Slosse**_

El silencioso tren estaba ya a más de medio camino mientras yo, recostado en el cómodo sofá de mi departamento, reflexionaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Estaba en el clímax de mi carrera como informático, hacía una escasa media hora acababa de recibir mi nueva y jugosa nómina, lo cual me permitiría despreocuparme un poco y subir ligeramente mi nivel de vida.

Pero mi otra vida estaba desbocada, sin rumbo. Había pasado ya más de un año y aun seguía sin pistas de por qué buscaban a Yumi, y lo peor es que lo quisiera o no, jamás podría escapar de esa caza.

- Maldita Yumi – en realidad no pensaba eso - ¿Dónde narices me has metido?

Me incliné hacia la mesa y abrí mi maletín, después de rebuscar un poco saqué con cuidado una pequeña carta cuyo papel ya empezaba a mostrar que por él había pasado ya algo de tiempo. Levanté la solapa y cogí el papel que contenía.

_"Querido Aarjen, te preguntarás por qué te estoy escribiendo si te veo todos los días, es porque tal vez ya no sea así a partir de…"_. No gracias, no tenía gana de torturarme leyendo toda esa carta otra vez. Mis ojos se paseaban por el principio de cada línea, buscando la que quería ver. _"…de modo que, aunque tal vez me odies el resto de tus días, voy a mostrarte el mundo tras el mundo, la verdad, el motivo por el que cuando estés leyendo esta frase ya estaré muerta. Ya que yo salvé tu vida voy a obligarte a que, al menos, entres en la mía. Me hubiera gustado que entraras en mi vida de otra manera pero, aunque eres mono, también eres demasiado tonto para entender a las chicas aun, así que…"_.

- Tú sí que eras tonta… - me volví a derrumbar en el sofá.

Al mirar por la ventana vi como al fondo se empezaban a divisar las primeras luces de Tokyo, en unos quince minutos estaría allí.

Un whisky doble con hielo era mi compañero en aquella corta velada en un pequeño bar de la capital, no creo que muchos aprobaran llamar a eso una velada, pero a mí me daba igual. Tras sorber el último trago pagué la copa y salí a la calle, comencé a andar con paso ligero.

Me encontraba en el distrito de Shinjuku, la persona con la que me había citado me esperaba en el barrio de Kagurazaka, estaba cerca. No solía acudir a hablar con toda la gente que quería conocerme pero estaba tan perdido en este momento que no me importaba tratar de agarrarme al primer clavo ardiendo que me encontrara, y aquí tenía el primero.

No me sorprendió que la dirección que me dio el tipo fuera la de una tienda esotérica, no era la primera vez. Tenía esperanza en que su dueño no fuera un pirado mental, lo cual tampoco sería la primera vez. Respiré hondo y entré.

La tienda era más grande de lo que habría imaginado, es decir, de un tamaño normal, ya que casi todas las tiendas de este estilo que había en Japón eran muy reducidas.

- ¿Hola? ¿El señor Sung?– inquirí en voz alta.

- Un segundo – contestó una voz proveniente de lo que parecía el almacén.

Al poco tiempo un sujeto salió por la puerta de la trastienda, era bajito, moreno, de ojos de un color granate brillante. Llevaba una especie de túnica a juego con el aspecto de su comercio. Me miró y me sonrió cordialmente.

- Hola, supongo que eres "Le Voyant" – ese era el nombre de usuario que tenía en mi web.

- El mismo, gusto en conocerte, ¿Para qué me has hecho venir?

- Verás, me muevo mucho en los círculos en los que tú deambulas, en esos círculos se habla mucho y de temas muy variados, conozco a gente por todo el país relacionada con todo esto, y muchos hablan de ti.

- ¿Debo tomarlo como un honor? – pregunté extrañado moviendo nerviosamente mis manos bajo mi chaqueta.

- Puedes tomarlo como quieras, van Slosse – me enfrentó con la mirada.

- Así que has indagado sobre mí, ¿Cuál es tu intención? – me puse a la defensiva inmediatamente.

- Eres un cazador, un oficio muy honrado y respetado cuando se mata por una buena causa, pero tú no sabes lo que es eso, matas por igual a sacros y a impíos, sin normas, sin código, sin honor – respiró hondo – no estás en ningún bando, eres peligroso. Con gente como tú deambulando por el mundo alguien como yo no puede vivir tranquilo.

- ¿Y…? – sonreí divertido.

- Voy a entregarte, en cinco minutos estarán aquí – mientras decía esto cogió una lanza que estaba colgada en la pared con una mano mientras con la otra hizo un movimiento lateral, la puerta de la tienda se cerró.

- Lo sospeché en cuanto te oí hablar, – comenté bastante calmado – no eres mejor que yo maldito _vendolius animus_, comerciar con los superpoderes entregando las almas de este mundo para que ellos te permitan quedarte con privilegios especiales no es lo que se dice ético. Tú eres el que hace que el mundo esté intranquilo.

- Ríndete, están al llegar, esta vez vas a morir.

- Lo dudo, el que está muerto y no lo sabe eres tú, Sung.

En ese momento unas ligeras vibraciones interrumpieron nuestra charla, ocho pequeñas mariposas oscuras habían aparecido de la nada sobre el cuerpo del tendero que inmediatamente entró en parálisis.

- Ya estás atrapado en su telequinesis, no puedes salir.

- ¡Mariposas de Orión! ¡Tienes una por cada estrella!– exclamó – Desde el principio tú ibas a…

- Matarte, sí. Ya te lo dije, cuando te escuché hablar las hice salir bajo mi chaqueta, estas mariposas del infierno son mi última adquisición, realmente útiles, ahora te llevarán de paseo al infierno. Da recuerdos de mi parte por allí, si es que puedes. – reí maliciosamente – Adiós sujeto de prueba,_ ¡Venatio Orion!_ (Cázalo Orión) – grité.

El estúpido vendedor desapareció de la estancia. Había resultado realmente útil esta visita, acababa de hacer una gran y exitosa prueba.

- Hablando de visitas, quedan dos minutos para que estén aquí – me dije.

Sung tenía un gran sentido de lo que era o no correcto, así que supuse que trabajaría con "los buenos", si no era así tendría un problema, pero seguro que sí que era así.

Rápidamente, cerré todas las ventanas de la tienda dejándola totalmente a oscuras, encendí un pequeño mechero y busqué entre mis "herramientas" hasta encontrar un pequeño pergamino de color negro. Lo abrí y lo extendí en una mesa que arrastré hasta el centro de la estancia. En él, había una inscripción y un símbolo, _Signum: ventus diabolus_ (Signo: viento demoníaco). Salí corriendo de la tienda cerrando la puerta y me oculté detrás de unos contenedores de basura cercanos.

Apenas medio minuto después aparecieron cuatro personas aparentemente normales, pero les delataba su pálida piel y sus calmadas maneras de andar.

- Sabía que erais vosotros – susurré.

Uno por uno entraron a la tienda, en cuanto el último de ellos cerró la puerta supe que había vuelto a ganar. Coloqué en el suelo un pequeño trozo de pergamino negro con el mismo símbolo que el anterior y puse el dedo índice sobre él.

- _Adipiscor_ (Abrir).

Un resplandor escapó por los bordes de las ventanas precediendo una gran explosión. Cuando me levanté del suelo la tienda de Sung estaba en llamas. Era hora de largarse de allí antes de que alguien hiciera preguntas sobre el incendio. Cuando iba a emprender la marcha una de mis mariposas apareció sobre mi mano.

- ¡Oh! Ya has vuelto – reí – debo recordar dar las gracias a Mao por conseguirte.

Por respuesta la mariposa emitió un zumbido de alas mientras comenzaba a succionarme algo de sangre.

Filas y filas de farolas iluminaban la calle comercial por la que paseaba. Ya que había venido hasta Tokyo para nada, al menos decidí aprovechar y hacerme con cierto material informático que estaba deseando comprar. Lo había enviado todo a mi apartamento en Kyoto para no tener que estar cargándolo y poder dar un paseo que me despejara un poco en vez de verme forzado a pedir un taxi.

Al acabar la calle giré a la izquierda y divisé varios comercios de comida rápida. No era muy amante de ésta pero era tarde, tenía hambre y el hotel que había reservado durante el viaje en tren estaba bastante lejos. Finalmente me decidí por una hamburguesa completa sin mayonesa que empecé a comer apenas tocó mis manos. Seguí deambulando sin sentido hasta que, por casualidad, acabé mis pasos en un pequeño parque, algo oscuro, pero acogedor y sin mirones que me criticaran por simple afición. Me senté en el primer banquito que encontré.

Mientras devoraba los últimos bocados de mi patética cena, me percaté de que justo frente a mí, a unos veinte metros, había un tipo de piel oscura sentado en un banco enfrentado al mío. Era raro, vestía raro, no era normal que un tipo llevara una chaqueta de manga corta con el pecho descubierto en una época del año en la que hacía frio con bastante frecuencia, más aun en plena noche. Lo más raro de todo era el hecho de que llevara una capa ¿de superhéroe? que tapaba su brazo izquierdo. Esa peculiar forma de vestir no se olvidaba con facilidad.

Me levante intentando ser disimulado e hice como si no fuera hacia él caminando en una diagonal que cada vez se le acercaba más, mi instinto no solía fallarme.

Cuando estaba a unos escasos cinco metros me lancé en una brusca carrera hacia mi objetivo y solté un golpe con una de mis cuchillas. Por respuesta el tipo saltó hacia atrás con mucha tranquilidad y se colocó en cuclillas sobre el respaldo del banco.

- Vaya, parece que me has pillado.

Pude ver claramente unos ojos rojos mirando, unas raras orejas puntiagudas y lo que parecía una armadura protegiendo su brazo izquierdo… ¿o era su brazo?

- Es mucha casualidad que te interese la misma tienda de informática que a mí y que ahora también te interese este parque. Estas muerto, demonio.

El siervo del infierno saltó pasando sobre mí y se colocó a mi espalda, poniendo más distancia entre nosotros. No me atacó. Esperó paciente a que me diera la vuelta.

- Vamos, vamos… - su voz sonaba burlona – no he venido aquí a matarte, solo quiero saber unas cosas de ti.

Sentí algo a mi espalda en ese instante. Cuando volví a mirar al banco una especie de diablillo estaba detrás de mí, lance otra rápida cuchillada antes de que pudiera acercarse más. Por eso había esperado a que me diera la vuelta sin hablar, esto era peligroso. El diablillo voló hasta rondar cerca de su dueño.

- Bien hecho, Assecla – su voz ahora sí era seria – aléjate de aquí un momento. – me miró a los ojos - ¿Por qué mataste a ese demonio ayer en el edificio Nakamura?

- ¿Qué pasa? – reí – ¿Era tu padre?

- Es extraño que un solo cazador sea capaz de asesinar a un demonio de ese nivel ¿Quién eres?

- Se acabaron las preguntas – sentencié.

Volví a correr hacia mi enemigo mientras dejaba caer hasta mi muñeca una pulsera cuyo colgante era un pentágono plateado.

- _¡Odium us Deus!_ (Odio de Dios) – grité.

- Ostia… - El demonio arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

Una masa de éter se acumulaba en el pentágono. La masa, con forma de bola se disparó hacia mi enemigo, que la esquivó inclinándose en diagonal. Cuando volvió a mirarme otro disparo estaba preparándose. Corrió hacia mí mientras de los dedos de su mano izquierda salieron cuatro garras con forma de guadaña. El disparo coincidió con la cuchillada que soltó y ambos impactaron, la colisión destruyó parte del suelo del parque y nos envolvió en una polvareda.

Cuando el polvo empezó a hacernos visibles de nuevo, lancé las cadenas de mis dagas y enrollé sus garras. Tire de ellas bruscamente haciéndolo salir disparado hacia mí lancé un golpe con la daga derecha. En el último instante el demonio hizo desaparecer sus garras y se giró en el aire volviendo a escaparse de mi ataque.

El tipo se volvió a posicionar fuera de mi alcance, cuando lo miré vi un pequeñísimo corte en su mejilla izquierda. "No lo esquivó del todo", pensé.

- Vaya, vaya – comentó - Ahora entiendo por qué mataste tan fácilmente a ese demonio ¿De dónde sacas tantos juguetes, chico?

- De ingenuos como tú que creyeron poder matarme – contesté sin dilación.

- Que agresivo eres, humano. Ya es hora de que yo también te corresponda un poco.

Se colocó en posición de ataque, sus garras volvieron a aparecer y la mitad izquierda de su cara adquirió forma de demonio. Pero no atacó, algo lo había perturbado. El diablillo que antes había llamado Assecla se acercó y empezó a volar en torno a él.

- Ya lo sé _Seth_, – murmuró – ya voy.

Volvió a adoptar una postura normal "¿Renuncia a la lucha?", ya estaba calmado de nuevo y su cara volvía a parecer la de un humano.

- Lo siento pero me tengo que marchar, cazador. Este trabajo estresa de más.

Diciendo esto se envolvió en su capa y desapareció de mi vista."¿Se ha ido?", no me importaba. Empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi mismo buscando algo en el suelo mientras hurgaba en mi chaqueta.

- Lo encontré – comencé a caminar tranquilo a la vez que sacaba de mi bolsillo un pequeño huevo.

Me paré y me incliné. En el suelo, justo ante mí, había una gota de sangre oscura. Puse el huevo encima y éste se rompió al instante emergiendo de él algo parecido a un escarabajo, que inmediatamente consumió la sangre del suelo. Lo cogí y lo metí en un frasco de cristal, al taparlo el escarabajo explotó quedando reducido a un espeso líquido.

- Te seguiré la pista, bastardo.

Cuando me incorporé me encontré a un chico con cara de asustado, mirándome fijamente, "¿nos había visto?"

- ¿Pero qué…? – de sus manos salía una luz de forma similar a descargas eléctricas - ¿Has venido a cazar al demonio, "chico bueno"?

- No, yo no… - comenzó a murmurar – no sé qué ha pasado, pero…

- Claro, claro, y yo voy y me lo creo… - agarré con fuerza mis cuchillas – tú no te me escaparás.

Del primer golpe le abrí un tajó diagonal en el pecho, no le di tiempo a reaccionar, el ángel salió despedido hasta golpearse con un banco cercano.

Me acerqué caminando lentamente hasta detenerme a su lado, notaba mis zapatillas pegajosas por la sangre que manchaba el suelo. Propiné una fuerte patada en el centro de su herida lo que desencadenó un alarido de dolor.

- No… no… - su voz se detuvo ahí.

Sin rastro de piedad alguna le clavé la daga en el cuello seccionándole más de la mitad del mismo. Sentí como la tensión que había acumulado en la batalla contra el demonio se empezaba a esfumar "¿Necesito esto para vivir? No creo".

Sacudí la sangre de la daga y la guardé, pensé si en el hotel tendrían un servicio de lavado rápido para antes de volver mañana a Kyoto.

- Un momen… - no pude continuar.

Era tan raro como cierto, el éter que estaba abandonando ese cuerpo no era el de un ángel ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo era muy extraño, ese chico estaba transformando su éter en corrientes eléctricas para atacarme, ya me había topado con ángeles así, pero no me atacó… Normalmente cuando mataba a un demonio o a un ángel el cuerpo que habían poseído quedaba intacto o, si habían entrado al mundo con su propio cuerpo, se deshacía.

- Mierda, no era uno de ellos. – el éter estaba desapareciendo – Joder, esto no puede ser.

Saqué rápidamente otro huevo de rastreador, el escarabajo eclosionó con el tiempo justo para absorber un poco de éter antes de que se acabara. No sabía que era ese chico, pero no era un ángel a pesar de manejar poderes sacros.

Una vez tuve al rastreador convertido en líquido dentro de un frasco, me senté en un banco. Me tranquilicé, destapé el frasco y di un par de tragos cerrando lentamente los ojos. Me concentré y uní mis manos entrelazando los dedos.

- _Vestigium, dico suus quin_. (Rastreador, dime la verdad)

Recorrí kilómetros buscando rastros de ese éter hasta encontrar algo, era todo muy extraño, pasaban cosas muy jodidas. Había cuatro personas más con ese mismo éter en Tokyo, muy pocas para ser ángeles, eso era seguro. Además estaban separadas en grupos de dos "¿Casualidad? Puede, pero no creo".

- Un momento – me dije a mí mismo – cuatro y… – pensé en el cadáver del chico – serían cinco… - exaltado, mire mi pulsera con el pentágono colgando de ella – No puede ser – mi vista se desvió al cielo.

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a una avenida. No era muy probable que el cielo se manifestara en unos críos, pero si no era eso qué era entonces… Los dos focos de éter más cercanos a donde me encontraba estaban en un conocido barrio residencial de clase alta.

- ¡Taxi! ¡Taxi! – casi me coloqué literalmente en medio de la calzada para que parara.

- ¿Señor? – el taxista me miró por la ventanilla algo sorprendido.

- Al barrio residencial de Shinjuku, por favor – contesté mientras subía.

Tal vez no volviera mañana a Kyoto…

* * *

_**User: Seraph**_

_**Personaje: Setoh**_

Hacía muchísimo que no sentía un choque de éter así. Las vibraciones que hacían resonar mi cabeza provenían de no muy lejos, al menos el lugar estaba dentro de Tokyo. Odiaba tener que dejar a aquel humano sin obtener las respuestas que necesitaba, pero al menos algo sabía: no era un humano normal. No pude ocultar mi presencia ante él como con las demás personas, y no mencionemos aquellos extraños "juguetes" con los que me atacó.

A los pocos segundos de abandonar el parque, paré en seco, dándome cuenta de una cosa importante

- Assecla, ¿lo tienes?

La diablilla asintió efusivamente, mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a su objetivo, el cual aun estaba en el parque. El ojo comenzó a tomar un brillo rojo, y cuando acabó el destello apareció una marca en forma de ojo en la espalda del humano, la cual desapareció a los pocos segundos.

- Bien hecho Assecla. – me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi destino, pero noté que mi compañera no me seguía - ¿Assecla? ¿Qué haces…?

- Deeeesh…

El bicho estaba totalmente ausente, mirando fijamente al parque. Me acerqué a ver que miraba con tanto interés, y pude divisar que el humano con el que luché se marchaba en un taxi.

- Lo que me hacía falta - me eché la mano a la cabeza – ahora va y se me queda colada por un simple humano…

Di un gran suspiro y comencé la marcha, tenía un largo camino por delante. Podría usar el hechizo de transporte, lástima que solo funcionara a cortas distancias. Intenté coincidir con algún tren a mitad camino, cerca de Chiyoda, pero por desgracia aun faltaban varios minutos para que pasara, así que me conformé con seguir a pie.

Como si corriera por el aire, me acercaba a mi destino. Paré en lo alto de la chimenea de unos baños públicos en Shinjuku. Necesitaba concentrarme para saber la situación exacta de las vibraciones de éter.

- Eres una tortuga – Seth comenzó a incordiar dentro de mi cabeza– Hace rato que se que las vibraciones provienen de Nakano. Hace siglos que habría llegado si estuviera ahí.

- Jodido vago. Siempre durmiendo ¿y ahora me menosprecias? – me coloqué mi mano izquierda en la frente – Pues a ver cómo te las apañas solo.

Un fuerte latido. Era lo que siempre notaba primero nada más despertar. Abrí los ojos, ahora inyectados en sangre negra, la noche era hermosa. La verdad, se estaba bastante bien ahí fuera.

- Ahora quédate callado y aprende de un auténtico demonio – le dije a Setoh, ahora reposado en mi interior.

Yo sí que sabía sacarle el máximo rendimiento a este cuerpo. ¿Es raro lo que acaba de pasar? No para un Caronte. Ya que somos mitad demonios y mitad espíritus tenemos ambas personalidades en el mismo cuerpo. Normalmente, yo, yacía dormitando en el interior de Setoh, ya que, por mutuo acuerdo, era yo el que me encargaba de las matanzas y el de las recogidas de almas.

Me acercaba a mi objetivo: un barrio de clase media de Nakano. Pude vislumbrar a lo lejos unas corrientes de éter muy violentas. Ahora era mi turno de divertirme. El humano no representaba ningún reto, así que se lo dejé a Setoh, pero esos extraños éteres despertaban mi curiosidad, y ya se sabe lo que dicen: por la curiosidad… el demonio mató a todo el mundo.

Unos rugidos bestiales me dieron a comprender la situación, al menos por encima. De un salto subí al gimnasio de un instituto y me agazapé para observar la situación: costumbres del jefe. Yo prefiero segar primero y preguntar después, es más… mi estilo.

El patio estaba lleno de escombros. Un agujero en el suelo me señaló la naturaleza de la situación. Un demonio apareció, y parece que no era pequeño. Agudicé la vista para ver como un par de estudiantes hacían lo imposible para sobrevivir al ataque de un… ¡un Enjambre! Podían ser los demonios de más bajo nivel del Inframundo, pero los de ese tamaño eran tan peligrosos como el que más. Un enorme animal cubierto de púas y una gran melena blanca, semejante a un toro, con enormes cuernos y garras afiladas como cuchillas.

- Esos inútiles – dije mientras golpeaba el suelo – El anillo de Enjambre es de los más vigilados. ¿Qué hace un bicho de ese tamaño aquí?

Miré la Luna: estaba más brillante que de costumbre.

- No. – me quedé dubitativo – No es probable.

- Sí que lo es Seth. – Setoh me sobresaltó – La Cruor Llumis está próxima.

Mierda. Aún faltaban varios días para la Luna de Sangre. ¿Por qué estaban apareciendo demonios justo ahora? Los diablillos de pequeño tamaño se colaban en el plano terrenal con pocas dificultades… pero este era tan grande como un autobús, y su tamaño no le hacía ser precisamente lento.

- ¡Tienes que eliminarlo Seth! – fustigó Setoh - ¡Puede provocar muertes innecesarias!

- ¿Muertes? – una sonrisa totalmente macabra apareció en mi rostro después de relamerme – Las únicas muertes que me preocupan son las que yo cause.

De un saltó me precipité al vacio, aterrizando en mitad del patio de recreo. Salí disparado, fustigado por las ansias de sangre. Matar. Era mi único propósito… y me encantaba. Crucé el recinto rápidamente, e impulsándome en un banco, me abalancé sobre el demonio por un lateral. El animal se preparaba para asestar el golpe de gracia a los humanos, los cuales estaban en las últimas: las ropas estaban hechas harapos, tenían heridas en casi todo el cuerpo y a duras penas podían apoyarse en una pared cercana, o sostenerse de pie.

El Enjambre levantó su garra, con intención de poner fin a esa desigualada disputa. Poco antes de que lanzara su ataque me dispuse a atacar.

- Quédate quieto pequeñín. – dije alegremente mientras transformaba mi dedo anular en guadaña - Solo quiero recortarte las puntas.

De un tajo limpio le partí en dos el asta izquierda. Eso, sumado al sorpresivo ataque, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, y le obligara a detener su arremetida.

Al aterrizar, mi capa ondeaba suavemente, como si de la de un héroe de cómic se tratara. Caí frente a los dos chavales, totalmente anonadados por mi interrupción. Un ensordecedor rugido hizo temblar el lugar, mientras el descornado monstruo recobraba la estabilidad. Totalmente enrabiado, se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras, mientras parecía intentar algo. De repente algo pasó en su cuerpo: de su carne, totalmente sin piel, comenzaron a surgir aperturas en forma de bocas, con colmillos inclusive. Los hombros, su pecho, incluso en partes de su espalda, tenía fauces por todos lados. Daba asco solo de verlo.

- Se que es una broma fácil, - escuchaba a Setoh reírse en mi cabeza - pero está hecho un bocazas.

- Si no lo sueltas revientas, ¿verdad?

El monstruo comenzó a tomar aire por cada una de sus bocas, hinchando su tronco completamente. Enseguida noté que se preparaba para un ataque, y no un simple golpe con su garra. Rápidamente corrí hacia un lado, con la intención de que el ataque no dañara a los humanos. Justo cuando estaban fuera de su rango, el Enjambre disparó una gran bola de fuego, lo cual me pilló un poco por sorpresa. Salté a la fachada de un edificio cercano para evitar el envite ígneo, y me encaramé a una ventana con mi garra.

- Jodido engendro… - miré de lado a lado buscando a mi compañera – Assecla. Aparece joder.

Rápidamente vino volando la diablilla y se posó en mi hombro.

- Lodge Niveus (Fijar Blanco) – el ojo de Assecla volvió a brillar – Este insecto no se va a escapar.

Cerca del hombro del animal apareció la misma marca que Setoh le colocó al humano del parque, volviendo a desaparecer a los pocos segundos. Este miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún rastro mío, hasta que, silbándole, fijó su vista en la fachada donde me encontraba.

- Pensaba que merecías la pena mierdecilla. ¿Solo puedes hacer eso una vez?

Conseguí cabrearle. Desde luego estos bichos tenían mucho músculo pero poco cerebro. Volvió a hincharse para preparar su ataque de fuego, aunque esta vez disparo una ráfaga de bolas.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Esto ya demuestra algo de inteligencia por tu parte!

Clavando la garra en la pared, comencé a correr en vertical sobre esta, mientras los disparos impactaban a mis espaldas, casi rozando mi capa. Los envites eran tan rápidos que incluso Assecla escapó de milagro. Cuando acabó la lluvia de fuego, bajé al suelo, con la intención de seguir jugando con mi nuevo compañero.

- Veamos si cuerpo a cuerpo eres tan rápido.

- Seth, no. – en mi mente, Setoh no paraba de darme órdenes – Acaba cuanto antes. Nos arriesgamos a que vengan más humanos.

Le ignoré. Siempre lo hacía. Solo me preocupaba divertirme. Y desmembrar a este insecto podría facilitarme algunos minutos de diversión.

Corrí en línea recta hacia él, provocando que este me lanzara un manotazo, el cual esquivé dando un salto lateral. Aprovechando el intervalo en el cual tenía que retomar su posición me lancé a su cabeza, pero, para sorpresa mía, se defendió dándome una rápida cornada con el cuerno que le quedaba, lanzándome contra la pared ya derruida por las bolas de fuego. Cuando me reincorporé, Assecla estaba revoloteando a mi lado, al parecer preocupada.

- Aparta estúpida. No me ha hecho nada. – dije poniendo mi mano derecha en el pecho.

Ya recuperado, me preparé para terminar con ese incordio de monstruo. Uno a uno fui transformando los dedos de mi mano izquierda en cuchillas: de meñique a pulgar.

- Vamos amiguete. Haz que esta noche sea divertida.

Mientras gruñía, el bicho adoptó una postura algo rara: de cuclillas, colocó una zarpa en el suelo mientras la otra reposaba en su rodilla, a la vez que volvía a inspirar aire por todas sus bocas , esta vez en mayor cantidad. Ignorando lo que pretendía hacer, me volví a lanzar hacia él en línea recta.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, como si algo estuviera mal. Para mi sorpresa, los humanos entraron en escena: uno, vestido con una especie de sotana blanca, le estiraba de la cola, en un vano intento de distraerle, mientras que el otro, uno pelirrojo, corrió dándole un fuerte placaje con el hombro en la pierna. Entre los dos consiguieron tambalear al monstruo. ¿Quiénes eran estos dos? No solo eran capaces de defenderse de un Enjambre de este tamaño, sino que también podían plantarle cara.

Aproveché la décima de segundo que me dieron para asestar un último lance a la cabeza del animal. Este, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzar una potente bocanada de fuego, consiguiendo alcanzarme casi de lleno. Un ataque en vano, ya que al poco surgí como una exhalación de entre las lenguas ígneas, cubierto en llamas. Un corte limpio bastó para que la cabeza del Enjambre saliera volando, haciendo que quedara clavada en el suelo por el único cuerno que le quedaba. El cuerpo, en cambio, aun seguía moviéndose, aunque más que moverse se tambaleaba de lado a lado, como intentando prolongar unos segundos más lo inevitable, hasta que al final se desplomó a nuestros pies.

Me fijé en los humanos: el pelirrojo calló de espaldas al suelo, y allí se quedó, luchando por respirar, abierto de brazos. El otro se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente al recién derrotado monstruo. Estaba pensando en esos chicos hasta que Assecla me interrumpió, revoloteando a mi alrededor.

- Joder – me miré fijamente: aún estaba cubierto por el fuego – Setoh llorará como una nenaza cuando vea como ha quedado la capa.

Me apresuré a apagar las pocas llamas que quedaban. La capa quedó completamente agujereada por el fuego, apenas podía cumplir ya su función. Supuse que los chicos eran parecidos al humano del parque, ya que pudieron ver al Enjambre y, además, el de blanco me miraba fijamente.

- No eres humano ¿verdad? – dijo con voz cansada.

Le ignoré. No estaba de humor para hablar con más humanos. Hurgué debajo de los harapos que tenía como capa y cogí del cinto la botella que me dio Yulán, dándole un gran trago: no había nada como la Absintha después de una pelea. Me limité a volver a dormir, prefería dejarle el problema a Setoh. Que se apañe él con estos tíos. Cerré los ojos y volví a mi oscuridad.

Recobré el control de mi cuerpo. Lo primero que hice fue ver el estado de mi cuerpo, buscando alguna herida. Seth no era famoso por su precaución a la hora de pelear. Por suerte apenas tenía un par de rasguños, pero en cambio mi ropa estaba chamuscada.

- ¡Noooooo! – comencé a gimotear - ¡Mi uniforme favorito! ¡Maldito Seth!

- ¿Pero qué…? – había un humano a mi lado, el cual puso cara de no entender nada – Tu voz… ha cambiado.

- Y para colmo me deja solo con más humanos. Gracias amigo…

Noté que de esos dos surgía un leve rastro de éter, casi imperceptible. Al principio pensé que pertenecía al Enjambre, pero no contenía ni pizca de oscuridad, al contrario, era un éter tan Sacro como el de un ángel. Así que pensé en aprovechar la situación: ya que del primer humano no saqué nada en claro, intenté sacar algo de información a estos dos.

- No entraré en detalles, - dije quitándome los restos de mi capa, dejando ver mi ropa: una casaca azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros sujetos por un gran cinto y unas grebas doradas – pero al que habéis visto pelear era otro.

El pelirrojo llevaba ya un rato consciente, y ninguno de los dos tenía cara de entender ni media palabra. Igualmente proseguí.

- Lo que habéis visto es un demonio, uno no muy fuerte, pero igualmente peligroso. Y, como habréis supuesto, yo también lo soy. Ya que os he aclarado vuestras dudas, necesito que me respondáis porque siento éter en vuestros cuerpos.

Ambos se miraron un segundo y, volviéndose hacia mí de nuevo, se encogieron de hombros al unísono.

- ¿Qué es el éter? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Usáis éter ¿y ni siquiera sabéis lo que es? – me eché mano a la cabeza – Básicamente es la energía que usan tanto demonios como ángeles. Y por vuestro cuerpo a pasado una corriente de éter ¿Por qué?

- Ángeles y demonios… Esto parece un jodido manga.

- Solo sabemos que, en el día de hoy, nos han surgido ciertas habilidades – contestó el chico de la sotana.

Comencé a atar cabos. ¿Podría ser que, por algún motivo, estos chicos tuvieran poderes de ángel? ¿Habría sido algo planeado por los de arriba? ¿O un accidente? Demasiadas preguntas. La cabeza me daba vueltas: primero un humano con armas etéreas y ahora dos niños con poderes de ángel. Desde luego hoy no era mi día.

Después de casi una hora interrogatorio por parte de los dos chicos, me dirigí al portal más cercano: una fuente inservible y más que seca, cerca de un bloque de viviendas a mitad de construcción.

Ya en el Stigio, fui a presentar mi informe la jefa. La decoración de aquel lugar, al cual debía llamar hogar, era indescriptible. Más que lúgubre, más que cavernoso… más que aburrido la verdad. Subí por unas estrechas escaleras, con antorchas a ambos lados de las paredes. Esta desembocaba en un amplio recibidor, totalmente vacío salvo por una silla exquisitamente decorada, con adornos góticos y de color negro intenso, colocada en el centro de la estancia y dos estatuas a ambos lados de un gran portón casi oxidado por completo.

Pasé mi mano derecha por encima de la silla, dando la espalda a la puerta. En aquella sala, uno podía sentirse observado de manera exagerada. Giré mi cabeza y allí estaban las dos estatuas, antes impasibles a mi presencia, ahora fijando su mirada en mí. Una representaba un demonio, furioso y malvado. La otra, en cambio, tenía el aspecto de un alma en pena, con su tristeza y angustia reflejada en su rostro.

- Vengo a entregar mi informe. – Assecla siempre se escondía tras de mí cuando las estatuas nos miraban.

- Bienvenido Caronte – me recibieron con sus voces al unísono – Vástago de las tinieblas. Ladrón de almas.

- Pse… Estos dos deberían cambiar el disco – Seth refunfuñaba cuando veníamos a ver a la jefa.

El gran portón se abrió. Con paso lento entré en la siguiente sala. Esta era totalmente diferente al resto del Stigio. Aunque seguía siendo algo lúgubre, estaba mejor iluminada que las demás, con varias lámparas de araña colgando del techo. Las paredes estaban llenas de telares, con hilos de color dorado tensados entre sus carretes. En el centro había un pequeño estanque, donde de vez en cuando se veían ciertos acontecimientos del mundo terrenal. Y allí, con la mirada fija en el estanque, había una figura tan triste como el resto del Stigio. Era una mujer, de belleza inimaginable, su piel, pálida como la nieve, contrastaba con su cabello, negro como la noche y largo hasta el suelo. Vestía una túnica gris, que arrastraba siempre. Y su rostro, bello como el de un ángel, pero siempre con la angustia dibujada en el. Un reguero de lágrimas de sangre siempre le cruzaban las mejillas, algo que me llenaba de pena cuando estaba frente a ella.

- Mi señora Izrail – dije reverenciándome – Vengo a traerles nuevas sobre mi misión en la Tierra.

Esta pareció no escucharme, pues dejó de mirar el estanque y se dirigió con paso calmado a su derecha, y, alzando una mano hacia el telar, cortó uno de los hilos con la uña de su dedo anular. Un grito resonó en la estancia: una nueva muerte, una nueva alma viene al Inframundo.

- Setoh. Hijo mío. Hijo de la Muerte. Cuéntame. – lentamente se volvió hacia mí – Puedo leer tu alma. Algo te perturba.

- Mi señora y ama. Mi misión era investigar el incidente de la compañía Tochimichi. Pero cuando por fin tenía la solución a mi alcance, algo pasó. Un Enjambre, de tamaño inusual, emergió en el plano humano.

- Mi niño. – la Muerte se acercó poco a poco hasta que puso su fría mano en mi mejilla – La Cruor Llumis se acerca. Los espectros del Inframundo se alteran. Algunos escapan con facilidad en ese estado.

- Eso no era lo más extraño. –tragué saliva – Lo más extraño fue ver a dos jóvenes humanos emanando éter sacro, como si dormitara un poder divino en su interior. Además de un tercero que usa artilugios tanto sacros como impíos.

La mujer se quedó pensativa un segundo.

- Como sabes, hijo mío, el anillo Stigio siempre ha permanecido neutral e impasible a los cambios que suceden en el Infierno. – con una pasividad tremenda, levantó su mano hacia su pecho – Lo único que puedo dejarte hacer es que sigas con tus indagaciones. Quedas exhento de tus deberes como segador de almas mientras averiguas que sucede con esos tres humanos.

Asentí levemente. Seth murmuraba algo sobre ser canguro de crías humanas. No le entendí bien, pues yo tenía mis propias preocupaciones. Ese día más me valía haberme quedado en el bar.

* * *

_**User: Shana**_

_**Personaje: Saori Izumi  
**_

- Vaya, Saori, que torpe eres… -

- Ya vale, Shion – "Bueno, al menos lo conseguí…"

Después de la conversación en clase, Shion se había creído que el arañazo de la cara me lo había hecho al tropezarme en mi casa y pisarle la cola a mi gata, lo que hizo que me arañara… total, un desastre; como me suele pasar…

Después de otras dos horas de clase y las múltiples repeticiones de mi caída por parte de Shion (a veces podía resultar un poco pesada, pero le gustaba llamar la atención y yo prefería no hacerlo, así que, simplemente, le hacía oídos sordos), fuimos todos juntos a la cafetería; teníamos que entregar un trabajo grupal e íbamos a quedarnos a comer allí. No me gustaba mucho la comida de la facultad, era cutre y aburrida, pero no quería llevármelos a todos a un buen restaurante, así que tuve que aguantar; "esta noche me lo recompensaré."

Llegamos a una estancia amplia y alargada, con muchas mesas colocadas en fila y con una gran barra con el bufet a la izquierda de la sala. A nosotros nos gustaba ponernos en la última mesa, pegada a la ventana. Bueno, me gustaba a mí, pero siempre les arrastraba. Como era de esperar, ya que habíamos salido tarde de clase, no quedaba casi nadie en la cafetería, así que pudimos sentarnos donde quisimos.

Dejamos las cosas en la mesa mientras los chicos iban eligiendo la comida, excepto Taiki, que había subido al baño en cuanto llegamos. El aseo estaba en el piso superior, en una zona a la que se accedía por unas escaleras que se encontraban justo detrás del lugar donde estaba nuestra mesa, a unos diez metros.  
Volvimos con nuestras bandejas y las soltamos en la mesa cuando vimos a Taiki bajar las escaleras haciendo unas piruetas igual de graciosas que de peligrosas, tal fue así que tropezó.

- ¡Cuidado! –dijimos todos al unísono cuando vimos cómo empezaba a caer.

Sabía que estaba muy lejos, pero quería tratar de ayudarle. Cerré los ojos cuando me lancé hacia él, y ya podía imaginarme las risas de mis amigos cuando toqué el suelo. Pero al abrir los ojos no oía ninguna risa, ni pude ver una sonrisa si quiera; todos me miraban boquiabiertos. Sin entender por qué, miré hacia Taiki y me di cuenta de que le había agarrado… había llegado a él. Tras unos segundos, que me parecieron años, en los que Taiki y yo nos miramos incrédulos, el resto de nuestros amigos se acercaron rápidamente a ayudarnos: levantaron a Taiki y yo hice lo mismo rápidamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Me preguntó Saito una vez nos hubimos levantado y tranquilizado todos.

Mis amigos se colocaron a mi alrededor, tratando de calcular la distancia que había entre mi posición y la de Taiki hacía apenas dos minutos, mirándonos de arriba abajo a los dos, comprobando que, a parte de una herida en la rodilla sobre la que me apoyé al recoger a Taiki, no teníamos ni un rasguño más. También pude ver cómo el salvado se miraba todo el cuerpo lanzándome alguna que otra mirada de soslayo y sonrojándose. Sinceramente yo tampoco sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero así había sido.

- No lo sé… puede que me esté pasando como a Spiderman y me esté convirtiendo en gata – dije sonriendo mientras me señalaba el arañazo de la cara para quitar hierro al asunto. Y debí lograrlo, ya que todos comenzaron a reírse. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior había cambiado, y me decía que no estaba del todo equivocada…

Tras una aburrida tarde de trabajo de la que no pude librarme, por fin salimos de la facultad.  
Estaba irritada; no solo había tenido que quedarme a comer en la cafetería ese asqueroso solomillo en salsa de almendras, sino que encima habíamos estado toda la tarde haciendo un aburrido trabajo de organización escolar y casi ni lo terminamos…

Y aguantando los arrumacos de Misha y Saito… "¡Puag! Eran tan pegajosos…" Menos mal que Azumi se imponía en el grupo haciéndoles trabajar en cosas diferentes, "cómo admiro a esa chica cuando se trata de estudios".

Y también estaba lo otro…  
En el percance de la cafetería había comenzado a sentir algo extraño en mi cuerpo, algo caliente en mi interior que no llegaba a quemarme pero hacía que me diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, de que algo había cambiado pero no intentaba hacerme daño. Sin embargo, esa sensación desapareció tan sutil como vino, sin previo aviso, sin ninguna señal.  
Durante toda la tarde no había estado pendiente del trabajo, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, aunque no sabía muy bien donde… Lo que había pasado al medio día no había sido normal y, aunque me supiera muy rápida por mis entrenamientos con las artes marciales, conocía perfectamente mis limitaciones, y las había superado.

Llegué a mi coche y, rápidamente y casi sin despedirme, me dirigí a mi casa a la misma velocidad a la que había llegado esta mañana. La velocidad me relajaba; es más, recordé que, en la cafetería, cuando corrí a sujetar a Taiki no sentí sobreesfuerzo o dolor físico, todo lo contrario, me relajaba, era casi como si hubiera volado… "¿Volar? ¡bah! Vaya tonterías que pienso…"

Una vez en casa encontré a Nana tumbada junto al lago tomando el sol.

- ¡Hola bonita! – le saludé con la vana esperanza de que viniera a recibirme. - ¡Aiss! No cambiarás, ¿verdad? – un suave maullido de réplica fue la única respuesta de la gata, la cual interpreté como un sí.

"Bueno, ahora sólo tengo que soltar las cosas de clase, tumbarme en la hamaca con mi refresco y pensar a dónde iré esta noche…" Pensando esto entré en mi casa con la mirada perdida en mi propio mundo, tanto era así que tropecé y caí sobre el sofá.

- Mierda… había olvidado que había dejado todo tirado por el suelo- me dije a mi misma mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

Era un panorama horrible: la cama sin hacer, las sábanas manchadas de sangre, la ropa tirada por el suelo, mis garras tiradas por otro lado… vamos, lo único ordenado que quedaba en esa casa era el dinero y las joyas que conseguí la noche anterior… y algunos billetes habían volado por dejar la ventana abierta; "tendré que ordenarlo todo antes de salir".

Es verdad que no me gustaba estudiar ni me gustaban mucho las responsabilidades, pero si había algo que no podía soportar era tener mi casa desordenada, y por los detalles de dedicarme a robar por las noches no podía contratar a una asistenta para que no tuviera la oportunidad de descubrir nada, así que no me había quedado más remedio que aprender a limpiar y, por qué no, a cogerle el gusto a la limpieza y orden.

Después de más de una hora de limpieza general terminé mi faena; es trabajoso, sí, pero la sensación de plenitud que deja en tu interior lo compensa todo.  
Eran más de las diez de la noche, así que esta noche decidí desestresarme de todo saliendo a cenar a mi restaurante favorito antes de ir a mi diversión favorita. Así, me puse mi vestido azul con los zapatos a juego y un gran bolso en el que, cómo no, cabía de todo: la ropa negra, la capucha y por supuesto las garras. Todo esto sin olvidar mi imprescindible cuchillo en el muslo. Sin embargo, esta noche decidí prescindir de mi cascabel y me llevé el collar de mi abuela.

Cogí el coche y en menos de quince minutos me encontraba dándole las llaves al aparcacoches del restaurante: la mejor comida española de todo Japón, y por supuesto la más cara.

Sonreí, me coloqué bien el vestido y entré contoneándome hacia el _maitre_ que me daría la mesa, hacia la que me dirigí de la misma manera; me encantaba ver cómo se me quedaban mirando los hombres de ese restaurante, y las caras que ponían las mujeres con las que estaban cenando. No podía evitarlo, me divertía manipular a las personas.  
Era un restaurante precioso, con una decoración española pero con el sutil toque nipón que lo hacía muy acogedor, y las mesas se encontraban distribuidas a lo largo de las paredes del restaurante, separadas entre ellas por unos biombos que aportaban mucha intimidad y dejando el centro del local para las actuaciones en directo y para el baile; me encantaba el flamenco de este lugar, de hecho España me parecía un lugar precioso al que, aunque ya había ido cinco veces, volvería a viajar sin ninguna duda.

Tras una agradable velada y una exquisita cena miré el reloj: las doce y veintitrés de la noche, "muy buena hora para darse un paseo" pensé mientras sonreía. Pagué la cuenta al _maitre_ con el dinero de la noche anterior y salí de la misma guisa de la que había entrado y provocando el mismo efecto, solo que con creces, ya que a estas horas el alcohol consumido comenzaba a notarse en el ambiente.

El aparcacoches acercó el mío hasta la puerta y me dio las llaves; subí y apreté el acelerador tras darle una pequeña propina al chaval. Los aparcacoches solían mirarme un poco extrañados, ya que no suele ser muy común que una mujer tan joven tenga un coche como el mío, ni dinero para mantenerlo.

Rápidamente me dirigí al que sería mi objetivo de esta noche: Shinjuku. Esa ciudad estaba asestada de mansiones y casas de ricos que se merecían ser robados… bueno, algunos no, pero no me importaba.  
Aparqué en un callejón oscuro un poco lejos de las urbanizaciones para evitar encontronazos indeseados y me cambié de ropa en el coche, guardando el vestido en el bolso y poniéndome el mismo en la espalda por si ocurría algo, ya que esta noche tenía una extraña sensación.

Con una gran agilidad me subí al tejado de la primera casa, mi primer objetivo era llegar a la urbanización sin ser vista. Con el sigilo que me identifica y toda la agilidad y presteza de la que suelo carecer durante el día, llegué sin ningún problema, colocándome en la torre más alta para elegir mi destino.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y se podía diferenciar el nivel económico de cada ocupante simplemente por la fachada de su casa. "Bien, esta noche debo ir con más cuidado" pensé recodando el arañazo de la anterior, "y no me apetece matar a nadie, así que debo ser silenciosa."

Dos manzanas más arriba encontré la casa ideal, así que salté al tejado contiguo con la esperanza de no hacerme demasiado daño; pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, caí de cuclillas sobre la punta de mis pies amortiguando el golpe. Me miré asombrada, la sensación de esta mañana había regresado, y no solo era más rápida, también más ágil.  
Extasiada y con la cabeza llena de pájaros comencé a saltar de tejado en tejado mucho más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca y con mucha más agilidad de la que había imaginado; era impresionante, la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo era sencillamente increíble, el calor que había sentido volvía a expandirse en mi interior y, de la misma forma que esta mañana, justo cuando llegué a la casa de mi destino, desapareció, y no supe cómo recuperarla.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Eran cuestiones que rondaban mi cabeza, pero de las cuales me deshice cuando recordé el botín que había venido a buscar, y comencé a visualizar la ventana idónea por la que entrar.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer?- una voz me sobresaltó. Me pegué completamente a la pared pensando que podían haberme visto, pero las luces seguían apagadas y no había movimiento en el interior de la casa.

- Te he preguntado que qué estás haciendo- volví a escuchar.

No sabía siquiera de dónde provenía esa voz. Miré de nuevo la casa, la inspeccioné de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba otra vez sin encontrar nada. Miré las casas contiguas, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Así que decidí relajarme, había tenido mucho estrés hoy y mi cabeza me lo estaba cobrando; y de nuevo me dispuse a entrar.

- No lo hagas, Saori- "¿Saori? ¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre?", estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunté al aire -¿qué quieres de mi?

- Tranquila, Saori. No lo hagas, y corre, sal de aquí, alguien te persigue- "¿alguien me persigue? ¿Pero quién…?"

Sin embargo obedecí. Desde que había salido de casa esa noche no había cesado la sensación de que algo iba a salir mal. Me deslicé hasta el suelo y miré a los lados, me sentía observada, no sabía quién me hablaba, pero realmente sentía que alguien me seguía, que alguien sabía que yo estaba allí esa noche, así que me oculté en un callejón oscuro.

- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué quieres?- volví a preguntar al aire sin mucha esperanza.

- No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero protegerte y evitar que realices actos indebidos- la voz volvió a contestar, aunque esta vez sonaba más cerca, como dentro de mí. –Exacto, Saori, estoy dentro de ti.

Inconscientemente miré a mi pecho y casi despierto a medio vecindario del susto que me di cuando descubrí que mi colgante estaba brillando. Me lo quité rápidamente y me lo puse delante de los ojos incrédula.

- ¿Eres el colgante de mi abuela?- "pero qué digo, vaya estupideces que hago… ¡estoy hablando con un colgante! y, aún peor, ¡estoy esperando a que me responda!"

- Sí, soy yo. Puedes llamarme Tamashii.- Me quede estupefacta, no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué creer… - últimamente has sentido algún cambio en tu interior, ¿verdad? Solo he venido a protegerte y a ayudarte; la energía que hay en tu interior es demasiado grande, así que se ha catalizado a este colgante: yo soy tu energía.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Energía en mi interior? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Comprendo que no lo entiendas, pero no puedo explicártelo, es algo que deberás hacer tú misma. Solo confía en mí.

- ¿Qué confíe en un colgante? ¡Esto es increíble!

Estaba comenzando a indignarme, o tal vez simplemente me ponía nerviosa… Algo estaba pasando en mi interior, eso era cierto, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con un colgante que me hablaba, ¿podía realmente confiar en su palabra? Por otro lado, era el único, bueno, más bien lo único que podía darme alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando, y era cierto que me estaba ayudando al avisarme de que alguien me seguía… ¡Es verdad, alguien me seguía!

Rápidamente volví a colocarme el colgante y me cambié de ropa en el callejón, ya no tenía tiempo de regresar al coche vestida con mi atuendo nocturno y una chica con un vestido de fiesta no llamaría la atención.

- ¡Rápido, sal ya! Alguien se acerca.

Disimuladamente me incorporé a la vía principal. No había gente a esas horas de la noche, pero no era de extrañar encontrar a una estudiante volviendo de una fiesta universitaria, así que comencé a dirigirme a mi coche con la mayor discreción posible.

Ya había bajado una manzana cuando, de repente, un chico pelirrojo tropezó y cayó delante de mí. Dudé un momento si socorrerle o salir corriendo, pero mi papel de chica común exigía, al menos, acercarme y hacerle la pregunta:

- ¿Estás bien?

* * *

_**User: Kyo**_

_**Personaje: Kaito**_

_Un nebuloso callejón se extendía infinitamente, mientras un niño caminaba sin rumbo por él. Desorientado, exhausto e indefenso, intentando encontrar el lugar propicio para morir. Sin esperanza...no había nada ni nadie que lo pudiera amparar, en ese nebuloso callejón donde ese hombre se burlaba de su muerte._

_- ¿Por qué has vuelto? – esa voz retumbó en la cabeza del niño, como si un juez dictaminase su sentencia._

_- Quiero ser fuerte… – dijo el pequeño, sin fuerzas, casi con su último aliento._

_- Aún no has entendido lo importante, ¿por qué quieres ser fuerte? – nuevamente esa voz poderosa, que podía resquebrajar espíritus, se hizo presente en el callejón._

_- Quiero venganza…_

_- Vete – las frías palabras cayeron como una guillotina._

_- No puedes dejarme morir así…no quiero que me golpeen más…quiero proteger a mis amigos…_

_- Vete – la guillotina volvió a caer._

_- Por favor, ten piedad. Yo…yo no quiero morir…simplemente no quiero morir… - unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por la cara del pequeño, las últimas reservas de agua que contenía su cuerpo moribundo._

_- Graba esta sensación en tu mente, junto con las palabras que acabas de pronunciar. Desde hoy, ese será tu lema; "no quiero morir". Una persona fuerte no es la que conoce más técnicas, la que es más amable o la que ha matado más gente. Alguien verdaderamente fuerte es aquel que ha podido sobrevivir a todas las adversidades que se le han presentado. A pesar de todos los obstáculos en su camino, él aún sigue con vida. Esa es la primera lección que debes grabar a fuego en esa cabeza que tienes. – el hombre se levantó de una silla invisible, con su rostro cubierto por la niebla. – Ten, come esto. Pareces hambriento._

_Un pedrusco de pan cayó desde la mano del sujeto, y antes de que alcanzara a tocar el suelo había sido casi devorado por el niño. Una sonrisa se esbozó en ese rostro oscuro, como la misma muerte._

_- Tienes una buena mirada, chico. A pesar de estar en el grado más bajo de la humanidad, sigues desafiando a todo lo que se te cruce. Pero recuerda, este camino lo has elegido tú. Desde ahora hasta lo que ocurra en tu futuro, toda la culpa recaerá en ti. Ahora vamos, debes tener sed y sueño. Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento. – ambas figuras caminaron, atravesando la espesa niebla del recuerdo, esfumándose eternamente…_

Desperté sobresaltado por el aterrador sueño. El sudor frío aún caía por mi cuerpo, sólo por el hecho de recordar mi infancia. Perturbador. El sol de la mañana atravesó la ventana y me encegueció, recién en ese momento me di cuenta que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde me encontraba.

-Mierda…maldito Sol y maldito sensei que no me dejan dormir. – me levanté torpemente y cerré las cortinas.

Con la vista ya recuperada y las cortinas cerradas intenté volver a dormir, pero fue inútil. Maldije en voz baja y comencé una rutina de ejercicios. Zillah-sensei me obligaba a hacerlos siempre, y se terminó convirtiendo en una costumbre, además me servía para despertar y pensar. Recordé vagamente los sucesos de la noche anterior, recordaba una pelea corta con un ex-mafioso y no mucho más. Un día tranquilo, al parecer.

La perilla de la puerta giró y la puerta se abrió de súbito. Una mujer entró, por su tenida podía verse que era una especie de empleada.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! –

- Mierda… ¡Por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora! – maldije mientras tomaba mis cosas rápidamente, que estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación.

Con el grito de la mujer, los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza. Luego de marcharme de la guarida de los Cuervos, intenté robarle a un chico rico que caminaba descuidadamente por la ciudad, de burdel a burdel, pero en cierto momento lo perdí de vista. Cabreado, me fui a un hotel cercano y me colé a esta habitación, donde me quedé dormido.

Volviendo a la realidad, una vez que recogí la ropa que había dejado en el lugar, me dirigí a la ventana.

- Adiós, preciosa. Quizás cuando nos volvamos a ver podamos conocernos mejor – le guiñé un ojo, mientras veía como los guardias del hotel empezaban a llegar a la estancia. Apenas se adentraron, me lancé por la ventana, sin pensarlo dos veces. Aunque después de hacerlo me arrepentí, ya que el cuarto en donde me encontraba estaba en un quinto piso.

- O muero o me rompo las piernas y me arrestan. De cualquier modo, estoy jodido – pensé mientras caía, resignado.

Me coloqué en posición para caer de pie, no tenía pensado morir de una manera tan estúpida, pero al momento del impacto sentí algo extraño. En realidad, sería mentira decir que fue en ese momento, había sentido esa inquietud desde la noche pasada, una sensación extraña pero, por algún motivo, familiar. Sentí una explosión en el lugar en que debería haberme estrellado y una fuerte ráfaga de viento me frenó, haciendo que cayera perfectamente parado en la calle. Muchos de los transeúntes salieron expulsados del lugar en donde estaba, incluso se rompieron varias ventanas cercanas, sobre todo las del hotel, y se levantó una pequeña pantalla de humo por el polvo levantado. Aprovechando que las personas aún estaban desorientadas por el incidente, me escabullí del lugar rápidamente, ya habría tiempo para pensar lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Una bomba! ¡Una bomba! – gritaban algunos histéricos cerca del lugar.

- ¿Un atentado? – preguntaban algunos curiosos que venían llegando.

- ¡Seguro han sido esos vándalos de Silent Crow! ¡Deberían condenar a muerte a todos esos bastardos! – gritaban otros.

- Mierda…Reiko me matará por esto y ni siquiera sé que hice – pensé.

Ya vestido, fui rápidamente hacía la fábrica abandonada, donde se ubicaba el cuartel de los Cuervos. A pesar de que no me agradara la perspectiva (los rumores corrían rápido en el bajo mundo) no tenía otra salida si es que quería escaparme de los policías y las miradas en general. Probablemente los dueños del hotel me hayan relacionado directamente con el supuesto atentado. Esperaba que, al estar el cuarto oscuro, no me hubiesen visto bien la empleada o los guardias, porque mis facciones eran bastante reconocibles.

A pesar de todo, eso no era lo que más me preocupada. ¿Qué mierda había pasado antes? Desde esa explosión que la sensación extraña no desaparecía, como había ocurrido el día anterior. En realidad, mientras me dirigía con paso lento al escondite, comprendía de cierto modo lo que estaba sintiendo, como si siempre hubiese sabido que era esto. Se hacía extraño, pero tenía la certeza que podía "sentir" al aire, pero no de manera tradicional, como si tuviese un sexto sentido. Era demasiado complicado de explicar, no podía entenderlo pero así lo sentía, algo en mí me decía que eso era lo que pasaba, y me lo decía con una confianza que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Sin darme cuenta, abstraído por mis pensamientos, había llegado a la guarida. A la luz del día, se podía observar la incoherencia del lugar. A pesar de ser una fábrica abandonada, no parecía tener rastros de desgaste, de hecho, estaba en una condición perfecta, lo cual no tenía sentido en una construcción que debería estar demolida. El lugar seguía estando en este lugar, que no era revisado por los policías, gracias a la influencia de los Yakuzas.

Apenas me empecé a adentrar al lugar, comencé a sentir un par de personas siguiéndome. Era la misión de los centinelas el perseguir a los que se atreviesen a entrar al recinto, desde un pequeño niño incauto hasta a uno de los líderes de Silent Crow. Sólo podían dejar de seguirlo si era reconocido por uno de los miembros del grupo que estuviese ya dentro del establecimiento, esa era la regla y, en este lugar, nadie podía romper las reglas. Así que los dejé ser, si hubiese sido otro momento me habría divertido perdiéndolos o asustándolos, pero estaba más preocupado por lo que diría Reiko en estos momentos.

El interior del reciento no era nada especial, de hecho parecía más estrecho de lo que debería. Luego, al final del pasillo, se encontraba una sala en la cual sólo había escombros y una escalera rota. Me acerqué a uno de los palos que se encontraban en el lugar y lo recogí.

- Bien, aquí vamos –

Tomé impulso y, utilizando el palo como garrocha, me elevé y llegué al final de la escalera. En realidad, no era necesario hacer eso para llegar, pero era divertido y arriesgado intentar llegar así hasta esta altura. Al final del pasillo había una puerta metálica. Golpeé la puerta con una secuencia especial, lo cual hizo que sonara un pestillo y la puerta se abriera. Sólo con la contraseña el portero de turno abriría la puerta, los centinelas del primer piso dejarían de vigilarme y pasaría a ser el turno de los vigilantes del segundo piso. El portero me hizo una seña y cerró nuevamente la puerta metálica.

Instantáneamente, recordé porque detestaba este lugar y porque me mantenía lo más alejado posible. Al momento en que se cerró la puerta, todos comenzaron a salir, y al verme comenzaron los susurros y los insultos en secreto.

- Allí va ese _gaijin_, no comprendo cómo puede ser nuestro líder… -

- Es una deshonra. No parece ser uno de nosotros, no tiene derecho a darnos órdenes… -

- No es nada más que un bastardo asesino, el perrito de la jefa. No es nadie… -

- Demonios. Si tienen algún problema conmigo, díganmelo de frente y con sus puños. O mejor aún, vengan todos, así me demoro menos en sacar la basura de este lugar – les grité. Algunos se alejaron del lugar, pero el murmullo continúo en el sector. Rápidamente me dirigí a la escalera del tercer piso.

La fábrica había sido modificada al momento en que la adquirimos. Derribamos todas las paredes interiores y construimos el pasillo falso y la sala para llegar al segundo piso. Al lado de las paredes del pasillo falso se encontraban los dormitorios de todos, a los cuales se accedía por una escalerilla desde el segundo piso. Ese piso era amplio, el suelo era de un material que reducía el sonido y se encontraban varias habitaciones, salas de entrenamiento, cuartos de baño, depósitos de armas, (que iban desde palos tallados, algunas navajas y armas corto punzantes robadas, y unas pocas pistolas que nadie utilizaba), las escaleras hacia los dormitorios antes señaladas y el pasaje al tercer piso. Este último piso era donde se encontraban las habitaciones privadas de la jefa y las mujeres, cuarto de entrenamiento, baños, de todo lo que se podía encontrar en el segundo piso. Básicamente uno era para los hombres y otro para las mujeres. La única excepción, era que en el tercer piso se encontraba una sala al final, en donde se realizaban juntas entre los líderes y Reiko decidía que grupo realizaría los trabajos que se les pedía a la organización. Y, como esperaba, en ese salón se encontraba ella, con cara pensativa.

- Si has venido hasta acá, es porque algo muy malo has hecho – dijo sin mirarme.

- E-esta vez fue un accidente. – le dije, vacilante. Siempre me había costado hablar con mujeres como Reiko, y probablemente mi trauma se deba al maltrato que sufría por ella cuando éramos pequeños y entrenábamos con Zillah-sensei.

- _"7 transeúntes heridos por misterioso artefacto explosivo encontrado en las afueras del hotel Ryogoku Pearl. Se desconocen las causas del atentado, el tipo de artilugio utilizado o los responsables de esta acción, aunque las miradas recaen fuertemente sobre los bandidos de la región, Silent Crow. Pero la mayoría discute sobre eso, ya que el actuar de los "Cuervos" no es maliciosa, sino justiciera, y que este acto debió ser causado por algunos grupos anarquistas…" _– leyó Reiko, de un papel que tenía en la mano – Esto es lo que le robamos a una reportera hace poco, y quiero una explicación al respecto, porque sé que tú estabas en ese hotel.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Ni siquiera yo sabía dónde diablos me encontraba – la interrogué. Pude ver que se sonrojó.

-S-simplemente lo sé, ¿está bien? No es que te esté siguiendo ni nada por el estilo… - carraspeó y pareció recuperar la compostura. – De todos modos, no has dado ninguna explicación al respecto.

- Te lo acabo de decir, no tengo idea de lo que pasó. Estaba en una habitación cuando entró la criada y se puso a gritar, entonces yo me lancé desde la ventana…

- ¡¿Te lanzaste desde un quinto piso? – su cara cambió de seriedad a preocupación. De repente, había dejado su asiento y se encontraba abrazándome. – Lo siento, cariño, no sabía que… ¿no te pasó nada?

-N-no…no me p-pasó nada – me ponía nervioso el tenerla tan cerca – eso es lo extraño. Debería haberme roto las piernas, o al menos sentir dolor, pero cuando estaba cayendo…algo explotó he hiso que me frenara, y por eso me salvé.

- Casi te pierdo y te estoy echando la bronca…que mala soy – me abrazó aún más fuerte y me besó, repentinamente. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Luego de un rato me soltó, pero estaba más cariñosa que de costumbre. Probablemente estuviera "en sus días".

- Hay algo que no comprendo… ¿cómo sabías que estaba en un quinto piso? – Reiko se sonrojó más y se volteó para que no me diera cuenta, aunque ya era muy tarde - ¡Deja de espiarme! A nadie le gusta que lo espíen.

- Sólo quiero que estés seguro. No puedo estar seguro si no sé dónde estás…

- Vamos Kaito-kun, sólo queremos protegerte. – se burló una voz conocida.

- Kaoru…hijoputa, tú me debes unas cuantas – le dije, mientras me volteaba a enfrentarlo.

- Ven aquí, _gaijin_, te estoy esperando desde que te conozco

Corrimos al unísono, preparados para pelear. Ambos nos golpeamos con un puñetazo en el rostro, y cuando preparábamos el segundo golpe, Tachibana nos detuvo. Mi codo quedó a centímetros de su cara mientras que su rodilla quedó a centímetros de mi ingle. Ambos golpeas habrían sido devastadores, aunque el suyo habría sido más eficaz.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a golpear tan suciamente a Kaito-kun! ¡Además te burlas de él cuando casi muere! ¡Eres un maldito insensible! – gritaba Reiko, mientras golpeaba a un indefenso Kaoru que intentaba disculparse entre golpe y golpe.

- Tachibana-chan… ¡Él quería golpearme con un codazo! También es un truco sucio – alcanzó a exclamar, cuando la muchacha volvió al ataque.

- Reiko…Reiko, déjalo por favor – la chicha no se detenía, parecía fuera de sí – Reiko…-chan, déjalo por favor – le dije, mientras la abrazaba. Al parecer funcionó, porque se volteó y me abrazó con fuerza. Realmente estaba sensible el día de hoy.

- Estás muerto, maldito puto – dijo un Kaoru lastimado - ¿cómo te atreves a tratas de esa forma tan amistosa a mi Tachibana-chan? Mereces morir por eso…

- No soy tuya, chupapollas de mierda – gritó Reiko, intentando abalanzarse nuevamente sobre el pobre sujeto, pero la retuve, abrazándola con más fuerza, a lo que ella cesó su embestida y se acurrucó en mi abrazo. Kaoru me miraba con verdadero odio, pero intenté hacerle entender la situación con señas para que no lo siguiera intentando, y al parecer entendió.

- Bueno, veo que aquí solo estoy molestando. Me iré a caminar por ahí…quizás así se me pase esta pena…

- Kaoru-kun…No te pongas así de triste, si todo fue mi culpa – el maldito de Kaoru si que había entendido, y ahora se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Maldito traidor – no quería ofenderte, perdón por mi conducta.

- No te disculpes, Tachibana-san - ¡¿san? Hijo de puta… - Es sólo que…a veces es difícil controlarse cuando hay una mujer tan preciosa que está siendo manipulada tan cruelmente.

- No digas eso, Kaoru-kun. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Ahora yo ardía en deseos de golpearlo. No sólo me puso en contra de Reiko, sino que logró hacerla sentir culpable.

- Podrías…acompañarme a un lugar, para pasar las penas…

- Claro que sí, lo que quieras.

- En-¿en serio? ¡Qué bien! Conozco un lugar cerca que es bastante bueno y, además, es barato. Y como voy bastante por allá me hacen un descuento y todo… - sin poder contenerme más, intenté golpear a ese idiota, pero Reiko fue más rápida y, en un parpadeo, Kaito se veía reducido a un pequeño bulto en el suelo, que era objeto de la ira de Tachibana.

- ¡Reiko! ¡Contrólate! – la sujeté de la cintura y la alejé. El pobre Kaito se encontraba sangrando en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Idiota, no sabía callarse en los momentos adecuados. – Quédate aquí, Reiko-chan. Yo me encargaré de este idiota – la besé para que se tranquilizara un poco.

- Hey, imbécil, ¿estás vivo? – me acerqué al estúpido y lo comencé a patear un poco, para ver si respondía. Unos gemidos se dejaron escuchar ante el contacto. – Siempre pasa lo mismo, ¿no crees que es muy masoquista de tu parte? Deja de intentarlo de una puta vez, ya perdiste.

- N-nunca…ya sabes lo que decía el maestro…-respondió, intentando ponerse en pie.

El idiota tenía razón. "Sólo pierdes cuando dejas de intentarlo", esas fueron las palabras del viejo. A pesar de lo cruel que era la mayor parte del tiempo (al menos con sus discípulos), sus consejos eran muy buenos. No sólo nos enseñó artes marciales, sino nuevas formas de ver la vida y maneras de cómo afrontar las dificultades, fue un maestro en todos los aspectos.

- Tienes razón, esta vez. Pero también te daré un consejo, aprende a controlar tu boca, o Tachibana terminará matándote. Y si no es ella, un Yakuza, un asesino o una de las chicas. – No parecía escuchar, aunque seguía intentando levantarse. – Ven acá, te ayudo.

Al parecer, se había desmayado después de hablar, y se intentaba levantar por reflejo. Lo había visto mil veces hacer lo mismo antes, en los entrenamientos y en las peleas callejeras. El espíritu de lucha de Kaoru era insuperable, y quizás era su cualidad más destacable, la que hizo que Zillah-sensei lo aceptara como su discípulo. Lo levanté y lo llevé a la salida de la sala, en donde las chicas me vieron.

- Hola chicas, ¿pueden llevarlo a la enfermería? – muchas se acercaron, algunas gritaban aterradas, pero, a pesar de la conmoción, terminaron llevándolo arrastrando. A pesar de su personalidad, ese idiota era bastante popular entre las mujeres.

- Kaoru-kun…-Reiko me había seguido, y parecía bastante preocupada por la situación. Realmente, si hubiese sido la misma de siempre, nada de esto habría pasado. Kaoru era muy hablador y Reiko muy sentimental, la combinación era un peligro latente.

- No te preocupes, Reiko-chan, él estará bien. Siempre es lo mismo, y siempre sobrevive – la abracé, y ambos nos adentramos nuevamente en la estancia. El día no podría haber comenzado mejor, me había salvado de la policía por la explosión de la mañana, y Tachibana no me culpó por ello, sino que se había puesto de mi parte. Un comienzo espectacular.

El tiempo pasó sin control. Los minutos y las horas volaron, pero ya nada importaba. Con mi chica al lado, recostada en mis brazos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, no había una sensación más agradable. Nuestras ropas se encontraban esparcidas por toda la habitación, ese pequeño cuarto personal de Reiko, que había sido especialmente diseñado para la comodidad y privacidad de la muchacha (era muy quisquillosa respecto a esos temas). Nos abrazamos, mientras ella me tentaba con sus traviesos ojos escarlata, que lentamente se acercan hasta que nuestras bocas se conectaban. Repentinamente se alejó, escapándose de mi abrazo. Fue como si hubiese recordado algo, y su miraba se reflejaba algo de pena y culpabilidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre, amor?

- Kaito-kun…sabes que me gustaría estar así contigo todo el día, o más si es posible, pero no puedo. Tengo trabajo que hacer y…tengo una misión para ti.

- Oh…o sea, que todo esto fue sólo una farsa, ¿no? Sólo querías manipularme, como siempre – enojado, me levanté, pero sus brazos me impidieron alejarme.

- No, Kaito-kun. No es lo que estás pensando – me volteé a verla. Sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad…o se había vuelto en una muy buena mentirosa – Esto fue real, sería incapaz de manipularte de esta forma. Yo te quiero, Kaito-kun.

- E-está bien…lo siento, Reiko – viéndola tan vulnerable, tan tierna, no podía enojarme con ella. De hecho, me sentí estúpido por haber dudado de sus intenciones. – pero no comprendo porque tienes esa cara de pena.

- Tienes que ir a Shinjuku para este trabajo…y no sé cuánto tiempo puedes estar ahí. Pero eres el único con la capacidad y la disponibilidad para realizarlo.

- ¿Y por eso estás triste? – me reí y la abracé. – Tranquila, amor, volveré lo más rápido que pueda, si eso te hace feliz. Sólo no me seas infiel mientras no estoy.

- Tonto. – Me dijo, de manera pícara mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí – Eres insuperable, Kaito, nadie más me dejaría satisfecha.

- ¿Es eso verdad? Habrá que comprobarlo

Nos revolcamos en la cama, sumergidos nuevamente en esa ola de placer.

El barrio de Shinjuku, uno de los lugares más importante de Tokio, en el ámbito comercial y burocrático, por este mismo motivo, en este ambiente convivían las más peligrosas bandas de Yakuza de todo Japón. Al momento en que salí del metro, pude sentir una atmósfera cargada, un sentimiento de peligro instintivo. Sin lugar a dudas, uno de los peores lugares dentro del bajo mundo.

¿Por qué adentrarse en un barrio tan peligroso? No tenía una clara respuesta. En cierto sentido, volví a ser manipulado por Reiko, pero había otra parte de mí que quería sentir este tipo de emoción, balancearse en la fina línea que separa los vivos de los muertos.

El trabajo de ahora era realmente arriesgado, y serviría para ampliar el grado de influencia que estábamos consiguiendo en Japón. Según decían los rumores, un ladrón había estado merodeando últimamente por algunos de los barrios de Tokio, irrumpiendo en muchas de las mansiones de grandes Yakuzas, evadiendo todos los sistemas de seguridad, robando y, en ciertas oportunidades, matando a guardias y residentes, sin dejar ningún rastro. Los diferentes clanes de mafiosos, para conservar su imagen de fortaleza frente a los clanes rivales, contrataron diferentes organizaciones externas para la búsqueda del misterioso asesino, con la intención de que la misión fuese completamente secreta. Al menos, Reiko y yo habíamos llegado a esa conclusión.

- Nunca antes había venido a Shinjuku, ¿dónde iremos primero? – Keigo parecía una colegiala en una cita. Realmente podía ser muy insoportable, pero me animaba el día.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer, imbécil, quédate callado de una puta vez – lo reprendió Yoshida, con su seriedad habitual.

- Yoshida-kun tiene razón. Además, no sé porque vinieron si les pedí específicamente que no me siguieran – les dije, sin mirarlos. Honestamente, me alegraba que hubiesen venido.

- No seas ridículo, Kaito. Somos un equipo, no puedes simplemente dejarnos fuera de un trabajo. – se quejó Hikari. A pesar de que no estaba trabajando de "encubierto", llevaba una tenida muy sexy.

- Te ves aún más hermosa cuando te preocupas, Hikari-chan – le dije, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- I-Idiota, co-como si estuviese preocupada por ti – respondió, sonrojada.

- Es una lástima que el jefe sólo tenga ojos para Tachibana-san, porque no puedes competir con sensualidad con ella, ¿no crees, Kintama-san? Esas curvas de Tachibana-san son insuperables, es como una diosa… - La furia de Hikari se desató de forma terrible. Yoshida tuvo que separar a la enfurecida muchacha para que no terminara matando al pobre bocón de Keigo.

- Bueno, creo que ya hemos llamado suficiente la atención por estos lugares. Vamos a Kabukicho para comer algo, que me muero de hambre.

El distrito de Kabukicho era un sector de Shinjuku que se especializaba en bares y restaurantes, al menos durante el día. En la noche, se convertía en un antro de prostíbulos y un lugar de encuentro para muchos personajes del bajo mundo, sobre todo Yakuzas. Nuestro cliente había pedido que nos juntáramos en uno de los locales dentro de ese sector para así concretar los detalles del encargo pero, como había sugerido Reiko, probablemente esto fuese una prueba para comprobar si éramos lo suficientemente buenos. Era un procedimiento ya común.

El trayecto hacia Kabukicho no tuvo mayores complicaciones. Mientras más nos adentrábamos en las mugrosas calles del distrito, el ambiente se tornaba más marginal, no era como un barrio normal de Japón, sino como un antro de ladrones y mafiosos. Y era lógico, porque se sabía que muchos de los negocios de la mafia se realizaban en este barrio. Precisamente ahora, nos dirigíamos a uno de esos lugares.

- Jefe, ¿es este el lugar? – dijo Keigo, señalando un destartalado lugar. Se podía leer en un mugroso cartel la palabra "Tobarama".

- Bien hecho, Keigo-kun. Vengan, aprovechemos de comer algo –

El destartalado recinto parecía estar al borde de la ruina. El local sólo poseía tres mesas, una de las cuales ya se encontraba ocupada por unos pandilleros presumidos. Apenas entramos, comenzaron a molestar a Hikari, pero ni siquiera les prestamos atención, teníamos trabajo que hacer y, además, teníamos hambre. En realidad, no sé si los demás querían comer, lo que es yo estaba realmente hambriento.

- ¡Katsudon! ¡Quiero Katsudon! – pedí de inmediato a la especie de camarero al momento en que se acercó. – Katsudon y un zumo de naranja.

- ¿Es que no sabes comer otra cosa? Si pareces un niño pequeño, compórtate como alguien de tu edad – criticó Hikari.

- Aún soy menor de edad, así que puedo comportarme como quiera – le respondí, mientras le mostraba la lengua para hacerla enojar más.

- Pendejo sin respeto… - Hikari se levantó de la mesa, mientras rápidamente intenté escapar del local. Pero antes de alcanzar a salir, fui atrapado y golpeado por la molesta muchacha.

La comida del local, a pesar del aspecto de este, era bastante buena o quizás yo no tenía gusto para la comida, pero fue bastante placentero. Incluso Yoshida-kun parecía estar más alegre, riéndose con nosotros e incluso burlándose de Keigo-kun. Podría haber sido un momento agradable, hasta que se acercaron los pandilleros.

- Hey, nena, ¿no quieres dejar a estos patéticos idiotas y salir a divertirte un rato? – el muchacho alto parecía tener un cierto grado de experiencia en peleas callejeras. Lucía un cuerpo musculoso y se podían ver varias cicatrices por su cuerpo.

- Nah, no me gustan los monos pedantes – le respondió Hikari.

- Vamos muñeca, ¿no quieres estar rodeada por hombres de verdad? – insistió, mientras lucía sus músculos de manera descarada.

- Bah, esos músculos son por puros esteroides, de seguro ya no te queda nada ahí abajo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo puta? ¡Atrévete a repetirlo!

- Dijo que no te queda verga, gorila. – le dije, sonriendo. Hikari-chan, Keigo-kun y Yoshida-kun se rieron a carcajadas, logrando que el pandillero se sintiera más humillado.

- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy, mierdecilla? Soy Hitsugami Takumi, heredero del clan Hitsugami y el terror de las calles de Kabukicho. – seguí mirándolo, con seriedad. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes pararte por el miedo? Después de todo, sólo eres palabras, mierdecilla.

- Me siento desilusionado. Esperaba que el "terror de las calles de Kabukicho" fuese alguien fuerte, no un fracaso sexual.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te atreves a venir a mis tierras a insultarme? – me tomó de mi chaqueta y me levantó con un solo brazo. Sin duda, su fuerza era monstruosa. – Creo que debes aprender unas lecciones, maldito _gaijin_. Primero, te cortaré ese estúpido pelo tuyo y después…

El pobre sujeto no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Casi simultáneamente, mis compañeros golpearon en el rostro a Takumi, quien cayó de inmediato al suelo, mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su rostro. Aún así, no perdió la conciencia del todo, poseía una gran resistencia.

- No vuelvas a tocar a nuestro jefe, pedazo de basura. – gritaron los tres, al unísono.

- Pero que descortesía, mira que manchar con sus asquerosas manos mi hermosa chaqueta. – los secuaces de Takumi ya se habían levantado de sus asiento. Cuatro en total, dos con cuchillos, uno con un bate y el último desarmado, pero por su postura parecía haber practicado boxeo. – Demonios, siempre es lo mismo…Chicos, asegúrense de no matar a nadie, no quiero tener problemas con la policía de Shinjuku.

Los matones se arrojaron sobre nosotros, y al momento después se encontraban recibiendo una paliza. Yoshida-kun lanzó a uno de ellos por la ventana, Hikari-chan estrelló a otro en una mesa mientras Keigo-kun evadía hábilmente los puñetazos y batazos, logrando que uno de los golpes del bate acertara en la cara del boxeador, quien cayó inmediatamente, inconsciente. Viéndose rodeado, el último tipo escapó con un alarido.

- Bien, parece que te has quedado sin compañeros, Takumi-kun. – el gigante se recuperaba poco a poco, y había logrado ver toda la acción. Me acerqué a él y lo levanté con un solo brazo, al igual como él lo había hecho antes conmigo. – Mándale un mensaje a toda la familia Hitsugami, si es que realmente existe. Diles que los Cuervos han llegado, y no descansarán hasta apoderarse de todo Shinjuku. – De un cabezazo, lo noqueé y lo solté.

- Que mal comienzo…ahora seremos el blanco de todos los pandilleros del lugar…En fin, creo que de eso pueden encargarse ustedes – les dije, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Keigo-kun, que ya había vuelto a su estado normal.

- Tengo asuntos que hacer en este lugar, estoy seguro que bastará con ustedes para hacer el contacto. Una vez esté todo listo, me avisan.

- ¿Y quién estará a cargo mientras no estás? – preguntó Yoshida-kun, volviendo a la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

- Uhm… ¡Janken! – Casi por reflejo, los tres participaron del juego. Hikari ganó con papel – Hikari es la jefa por un día, puede hacer lo que desee con ustedes. – los miré con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, y por sus caras me pude imaginar que estaban pensando lo peor. – Muy bien, nos veremos en un rato más.

- Adiós, jefe. Nosotros también deberíamos irnos de aquí – dijo Hikari.

- ¡Esperen un momento! Ustedes no me han pagado los almuerzos, y ahora tendrán que pagar por el desastre que dejaron. – el dueño y cocinero del local había salido y miraba amenazadoramente a los muchachos. - Destrozar un lugar tan bello como este…esto les saldrá muy caro – decía, mientras salía del mostrador, blandiendo un gran cuchillo de carnicero.

- Ahora entiendo porque ese idiota quería irse tan rápido… ¡Te odio, estúpido Kaito! – reclamó Hikari, pero el culpable ya no se encontraba en la escena del crimen.

La brisa del aire me relajaba de sobremanera. Además, desde la altura en la que estaba, corría un viento menos contaminado que el acostumbrado. Me había acostumbrado a esta sensación, casi ni sentía los efectos de la altura por los aterradores entrenamientos de Zillah-sensei. El realizar ejercicio a estas alturas aumentó mi resistencia, por la falta de oxígeno que se presenta y la presión. Simplemente aterrador.

Desde uno de los edificios más altos de Shinjuku se podía ver el esplendor de la ciudad. Todos los rascacielos que atravesaban el firmamento, el insulto de los humanos ante la supremacía del aire, capaz de cruzar el cielo. Quien pensaría que una ciudad así podría tener un grado tan alto de corrupción e inhumanidad, el mundo que la mayoría de los humanos no conoce y que no quiere conocer. Pero, después de todo, es mi mundo.

Me saqué la parte superior de mi ropa, otra de las malas costumbres que aún tenía por mi entrenamiento, e intenté invocar nuevamente el poder de esta mañana. Para alguien que me hubiese visto, habría sido sin duda un espectáculo, por la cantidad de extrañas poses y gritos que realizaba. Pero, a pesar de todo, no había forma de que esta "habilidad" apareciese, y no me sorprendía en lo absoluto. Desde lo de esta mañana que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Sin duda era una capacidad mía, pero ¿cuándo había desarrollado tal habilidad? ¿Cómo podría haberla adquirido? ¿Acaso este era el juego de alguien más, un tipo de experimento extraño, cómo los de las películas? No había respuestas, pero detestaba el estar siendo usado, de cierta manera. No iba a tolerarlo.

Además, también pasaba por mi mente si habría más gente con algún tipo de habilidad especial. Había conocido muchas personas, pero en ninguna se había notado nada especial, ¿habrá sido un suceso reciente? Normalmente, en las películas y los animes, algún tipo de evento es el que genera que las personas adquieran habilidades especiales. Lo otro común es que no sólo haya una persona que posea capacidades extraordinarias, y normalmente los incautos de los protagonistas creen ser el amo del mundo por ser diferente. ¿Habrá más gente o seré el único? No podía creer la última posibilidad, la vida de delincuente me impide pensar de esa manera tan osada.

Mientras tanto, el aire seguía corriendo, y ya me sentía agotado de tantas posturas extrañas. En cierto momento entró a la terraza donde me encontraba un grupo de estudiantes. Este lugar era utilizado como mirador, al parecer. Aproveché de hacer algunos ejercicios, luciéndome entre las mujeres del grupo, que luego de un momento se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y comenzaron a cuchichear, mirando de soslayo ocasionalmente. Terminaron por irse, entre risas y el enojo de los hombres del grupo. Me apoyé sobre la pared, dejando que mi mente se relajase un poco con la corriente de aire. Todo esto era nada más que un juego, me gustaba ser libre, no estar bajo las cadenas de nadie, poder disfrutar de la vida a mi manera, como el viento que se pasea libremente por donde se le antoje…como el viento…¡Viento, eso es!

Había descubierto el secreto, ahora podía comprender lo de esta mañana. De algún modo, había controlado el viento a mí alrededor, de manera que el impulso que este ejerció sobre el suelo detuvo mi caída. Fue como si hubiese tenido un propulsor jet, que se activó instantáneamente en un momento cercano al choque, creado esa gran onda expansiva por la cantidad de aire que se liberó. Fue realmente una explosión, una explosión sólo de aire.

Me concentré en esa idea, y al momento pude notar esa sensación extraña recorriendo mi cuerpo, ese "sexto sentido" que me permitía sentir el aire a mi alrededor, el viento que atravesaba mi cuerpo, incluso la respiración de mis pulmones. Este era el truco, podía sentir que estaba por el camino correcto. Alcé mi mano y pensé en que se liberaba todo ese aire a mí alrededor en forma de una explosión. Y pude sentirlo, una pequeña explosión en mi mano, pero tan poderosa que me expulsó del lugar a una velocidad impresionante. Casi por suerte, pude afirmarme del barandal cuando estaba a punto de caer al vacío.

- Que bien, entre todas las habilidades que existen en el mundo, me tocó la única que tiene la capacidad de matarme.

Al intentar volver a la terraza, me di cuenta de otro efecto de la susodicha habilidad. Pude notar cómo me comenzaba a faltar el aire, como si mis pulmones se hubiesen quedado momentáneamente sin oxígeno. Casi milagrosamente escalé el barandal y caí en el concreto, perdiendo las fuerzas y la visión al hacerlo. Lentamente, comencé a mejorar, volví a "respirar" en cierto modo.

¿Cuál fue el error? Podía imaginarlo. Al concentrar todo el aire del lugar, también incluía el mío, por lo cual efectivamente mis pulmones se quedaron sin oxígeno. Era una habilidad peligrosa, que requería un manejo increíble de los pensamientos. Un paso en falso y todo podía terminar.

- Bien, hay que seguir practicando. A pesar de todo lo que te detesto, también respeto algunas de tus enseñanzas, vejete. – Zillah-sensei nunca me enseñó muchas técnicas diferentes, pero cuando lo hacía, tenía que aprender a perfeccionar esa técnica para adaptarla a mi estilo propio. Y me obligaba a mostrarle mis progresos en cada entrenamiento. Por ese motivo, aprendí a desarrollar al máximo cualquier nueva habilidad que me fuese otorgada, sin importar el tiempo que me demorase en hacerlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad de Shinjuku. No había parado de practicar, a excepción de las veces en que algunas personas llegaban al mirador, ante lo cual aparentaba que estaba entrenando y aprovechaba de flirtear con las mujeres que subían. Las horas que habían pasado no fueron en vano, ya que logré obtener un control relativo sobre las funciones básicas de mi capacidad, y descubrí una tercera limitación, luego de utilizar mi habilidad el aire tardaba en volver al lugar del cual lo había "sacado", por decirlo de alguna manera. Entonces, no podía quedarme en el mismo lugar utilizando esta habilidad especial, porque era un arma con una bala, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Me apoyé contra la pared, que lucía destrozada. Había comprobado la capacidad destructiva de mi capacidad, bajo diferentes condiciones, y la muralla era la demostración de ello, con perforaciones y fracturas de diferentes tamaños y profundidad. Mirando el cielo, seguí pensando sobre estos acontecimientos, ¿por qué se había manifestado esto en mí? ¿Algún ser humano, algo con lo que nací, una revelación divina? Me reí de la última posibilidad. No puede ser algo divino, si realmente existiera un Dios, me había abandonado hace mucho, y no sólo a mí, sino a todos los Cuervos. ¿Por qué ahora se acordaría de mí? Patético. Quién quiera que sea el que controla las cuerdas de esta función de títeres, lo encontraré y aclararé todo el asunto. Te encontraré, ya verás…

Desperté de improviso, alertado por una fuerza desconocida. Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado dormido por el cansancio, ni siquiera me había percatado de lo agotador que fue el entrenamiento intensivo, pero para quedarme dormido de esa manera…pero eso no importaba ahora, presentía que algo andaba cerca, algo extraño pero que, a su vez, era familiar. No entendía ese sentimiento, pero el viento me susurraba esas palabras, y preferí hacerle caso. Mi vínculo con el viento, luego de adquirir esta capacidad, se había vuelto algo sagrado.

Lentamente, me asomé por la muralla que me protegía hacía el lugar de donde provenían todos estos sentimientos de familiaridad. Al frente se encontraba la figura apenas distinguible de una persona. Con una tenida negra que se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche, lo único que se podía apreciar con claridad eran unos extraños guantes, cuyo brillo contrastaba con su vestimenta. Sólo podía apreciar su espalda, pero este descubrimiento hizo que el corazón me latiera a mil por hora, por algún motivo pude intuirlo; "esta persona es fuerte, quiero pelear con él".

Repentinamente, se lanzó desde la torre al vacío. Me acerqué para buscar al sujeto, y alcancé a ver cómo caía en un tejado cercano, de una forma perfecta y sin daño aparente. La adrenalina y la emoción del momento hizo que tomara una extraña decisión: seguiría a este sujeto, por lo menos hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de enfrentarlo.

- Es inhumano…no hay forma de que una persona normal. – me dije, intentando medir mentalmente la distancia hasta el tejado. – Menos mal que no soy una persona normal.

Me arrojé al vacío, al igual que lo hizo aquel sujeto, y concentré mis pensamientos en mis pies y mis manos. El aire se acumuló y, similar a lo de esta mañana, una pequeña explosión permitió que se amortiguara mi caída, cayendo casi sin hacer ruido. Mi objetivo ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable, era endiabladamente rápido, lo cual me emocionó aún más. No había duda, era alguien realmente fuerte. Nuevamente me concentré, ahora sólo en mis pies, utilizando el aire como un impulso para saltar y reducir un poco las distancias, para así no perderlo de vista. Pero al momento de caer, un error de cálculo me hizo caer muy al borde de uno de los tejados, resbalándome y cayendo a una de las calles, que para esa hora no estaban muy concurridas. Logré suavizar un poco el golpe, pero no era eso lo que más me dolía sino que había perdido la oportunidad de seguir al sujeto. Haciendo la misma maniobra que anteriormente, salté al tejado en el que me había caído, y comencé a buscar a la presa perdida. Con dificultad pude verla cerca de una casa, estático. Al parecer, ese era su objetivo, y no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba, así que decidí seguirlo a través de las calles. Si lo continuaba siguiendo por el tejado, serían muy evidentes mis intenciones y probablemente escaparía, además que al acechar a alguien se necesitan lugares para esconderse, algo que no se puede encontrar en los techos. Y por último, no era mi especialidad.

Me bajé del lugar, ahora con elegancia, no por un tropiezo, y me dirigí por la calles hasta la casa en donde se ubicaba aquel sujeto. No podía verlo, pero teníamos una mentalidad similar, ambos éramos ladrones. Cuando se tiene un blanco, se necesita cierto tiempo de inspección para poder hacer un robo perfecto y elegante, por lo que sabía que contaba al menos con un par de minutos, si es que este sujeto era realmente bueno.

Pero, al caminar por aquel lugar, una sensación extraña se apoderó de mí. Sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de esconderse de mí. Era como si supiera que era superior, como la cacería de una manada de lobos que tiene acorralada a su presa. No había hacia dónde, y él no tenía necesidad de apurarse u ocultarse. Simplemente, ya me encontraba atrapado. Pero, por más que buscaba, no podía encontrar a nadie sospechoso, ni siquiera podía escuchar sus pasos o algún otro tipo de ruido. ¿Era realmente posible que alguien fuese tan silencioso? No, no lo era, probablemente mis sentidos estuviesen reducidos por el sobreesfuerzo, cosa de lo que no me había percatado hasta este momento. Bajé mi guardia, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Aún así, continué con mi camino. Cuando mi perseguidor lo encontrara preciso, todo esto se terminaría, pero si él aún no actuaba, significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera. A pesar de eso, el malestar no se iba, sino que se incrementaba con cada paso que daba. Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de mi objetivo, un ruido alertó mis sentidos, mi perseguidor había aparecido y como una sombra se alzaba en el callejón. Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, pero al momento siguiente mi mente ya había entrado en modo de alerta. Estaba listo para pelear hasta la muerte.

- ¿Quién eres? – interrogué a la oscuridad.

Antes de oír la respuesta, un gritó inundó la tranquila noche de Shinjuku.


End file.
